Bloodlines
by Kia-B
Summary: Hinata had a secret that she never wanted anyone to find out about. Sasuke had a name that many feared. Now he left her with something she never wanted to begin with.
1. His Curse

**Author Note: If you hadn't read my One-Shot of Doing It Wrong, this rolls off of that story line…so yeah!**

BloodLine

Chapter 1 – His Curse

Being alone by choice was different for being torn away and being force to cope with it, if that made any sense. Hinata hated being alone when she was young, but now it came as second nature. She sat on the roof of the Hokage Tower letting the cool air run over her skin. She looked down at her hands. She had been wrong to trust him with anything, especially something as important as her heart.

Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. She was smarter than this, than to let someone control her emotions like this. Not again.

Naruto had taken the role as Hokage around the time she started to see him. He promoted her to ANBU and that gave her all the more reason to drift off and be with him.

He was gone for good now and she had to pretend to be okay. It was like someone had actually stabbed her in the heart and nothing would make her feel better than to sink into the bottomless pit she had dug for herself. It was her fault.

He was so intoxicating that she couldn't help herself. That one kiss was like a fire and she would eventually get burned from the lack of control. He left her two nights ago on a mission. She was left with her guard down and heart broken. She couldn't tell anyone she would surely be put in prison for even talking to him without reporting it to the Hokage, Naruto.

She put her hands to her face and sobbed harder.

"I can't focus on my work when you are crying like this?" She didn't have to turn to know who it was, The Hokage himself, her first love, her friend. She wiped her tears quickly. He walked down softly and took a seat beside her. "You have been very distance lately, Hinata" She mumbled a sorry. He nodded and looked out into the sunset. They had all grown. Naruto was barely twenty and was already deemed Hokage.

He sat his hat on her head. "Tell me what's wrong?" He let a small smile grow on his face.

He was her friend. He loved her like a sister and over the past months she had been acting nothing short of a stranger, just a person he would pass in the street but didn't speak to.

She swiftly took the hat off. She smiled sadly and thought up a believable lie. "My mother…she died on this day almost ten years ago…" He sat there quietly and rubbed her back. His skin made her feel sick. Everything made her feel sick.

"I'm sorry"

She wanted to be sad and mope around until Sasuke was just a distance memory. He would be just a man who used her like the rest. It started with her father; he only kept her around because it was bring a bad name on the Hyuuga name if he banished her. Neji, he just was being nice to her because he pitied her. There was Kiba who tried to feel the hole that Naruto left in her heart, but just broke up with her after she didn't want to have anything more than a simple relationship.

The normal things, besides she was only sixteen. Being with guys weren't important with her but he gave her a very convincing argument.

"_Why stay hung up on a guy who is too stupid to understand how beautiful you truly are?"_

Hinata frowned. She wished she understood why guys were so much alike…well with her. Was she too forgiving? When Gaara came to the village for her seventeenth birthday party, he got angry and slapped her at her OWN party and was the one by the end of the night apologizing.

Sasuke was so different. At least that's what she told herself, things weren't complicated in a sense. He came as a shadow. She was on her first ANBU mission alone and they fought in the rain in the middle of a village. He didn't hold back on her and that what caught her, he was whirlpool. Unpredictable in a sense, He held his katana to her throat and dared her to speak but she did.

"_J-just kill me, S-Sasuke…I don't want to do t-this…"_

"_You're pathetic"_

"_Then save the world from it"_

He didn't. He used her… He admitted it but she was using him. He was just a quick high before she had to go back home and be ignored and punished by her father.

That day on they used each other completely contented, knowing if the village found out about their planned meetings that he would be hunted down and she would be thrown in prison.

A rush of relief came over her as Naruto stopped trying to confront her. She stood and looked into his eyes, feeding him lies through them. He ran a hand through his hair. "You should get some rest, Hinata-chan"

She nodded and headed home. What was home? She was almost twenty and that place didn't feel like home. Where ever Sasuke is, was her home. She passed by ghost-like eyes and went into her room. She lit a candle and sat on her bed trying to drowning out the sound of rain that annoyed her as it hit the roof.

She took off her sandals and crawled into bed and began to cry. Her heart broke more by the second. She fell into a dream state.

.

.

Waking up was horrible, she would scream from the nightmare that haunted her every night and run to the bathroom to throw up. Shino and Kiba forced her to go to the hospital. She didn't need a doctor. She was sick, physically sick… being without him made her sick. She looked down at her lap. She silently concluded this was his curse. He was burning a part of himself in her head.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked into her room. The walls were white and almost seemed to close… the room was stuff and uncomfortable. Sakura touched her head and she fought back the urge to throw up again. "They tell me you have been having nightmares?"

Who were _they_?

She clenched her fist. "Y-yeah…"

"Do you think it's because overall a lack of sleep?"

Hinata was distance… too distance. She was here physically but mentally she was in a different world. She looked up at Sakura and tried her best not to sound rude, but this time it didn't matter. He had rubbed off on her. "Aren't you supposed to know?"

Sakura was taken back, this wasn't the Hinata everyone loved. Ino stepped up to her with a sweet smile. "We are going to induce you into a dream state… it may help" Hinata watched her and wondered why Naruto was here. Sakura's hands glowed a dull green and started from her feet, which started to feel numb. She moved up to her legs which took the same effect.

Sakura paused over her abdomen and looked up at the blank faced Hyuuga. "Hinata…" She said in a shaky tone. Hinata looked over. "Are you pregnant?" Everyone eyes widen. Hinata started to tremble.

"No…"

"I feel another chakra…"

Hinata got up. "You are wrong!" She activated her Byakugan and there it was a faint, bundle of chakra. Her legs didn't support her and Naruto caught her. "I can't be…"

Sakura grabbed a notepad and gave it Ino, she nodded and ran out of the room. "Hinata… you've been having morning sickness" _It didn't explain the nightmares…_

She was trembling and shaking her head. Naruto walked up to her. "I didn't know you were in a relationship" The word almost made her vomit then.

"I… I'm not"

He raised an eyebrow. Ino came in with several pill bottles. "You should start taking those to make sure the baby is healthy and congrats!" She smiled. Hinata frowned as she laid them out on her lap.

"Who said I was keeping it?"

The room fell silent. Sakura laughed. "Hinata, stop joking…" She looked over at the pink haired woman.

"When was the last time I joked?" She spat out. "It's my choice, correct?"

"Yes but…" Sakura stumbled over her words. Something must have happened to her, the Hinata she knew wouldn't kill anything innocent, not even a bug let alone a child. A living creature. "Are you sure Hinata – there are other choices, adoption?"

She stared down at the pill bottles. "No."

Naruto frowned. "Hinata…what is wrong with you!"

She snapped her neck at him. "Nothing is wrong with me, _Naruto-sama" _She said it with so much hate. "Can I leave now?"

"At least think about it…you have at least three months left" Ino paused. Sakura nodded. "Yeah you're about 3 weeks along"

Hinata stood trying to regain feeling in her legs. "Three weeks too long"

She stumbled a bit and walked out. She hugged herself being careful not to look at the trio. She walked out into the street. Tear brimmed in her eyes.

_I can't be…_

_That means I was pregnant before he left… Maybe if I would have known I could have told him… No Hinata don't be foolish… _

She walked into street, the sun was hidden behind thick gray clouds. People were taking cover from the soon coming storm. She walked behind the house into the dojo. The sound of thunder reassured her that the storm had finally hit. Tears stream out.

"I shouldn't have been so foolish!" She sobbed. The lightening flashed through the dark room and thunder wasn't far behind. It covered her screams. She grabbed a nearby kunai.

A thick cover of pain ran through her body.

_Nothing can be worse than living with a monster growing of me… _

She looked to the ceiling and clutched the kunai.

_I refuse to live with this curse._

Lightening flashed out.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Trying something new from my usually happy humorous stories? Do you like it? Review!**


	2. Scars

Bloodlines

Chapter 2 – Scars

She wasn't weak anymore. Far from even being considered weak, she knew how to control her Byakugan more than the elders. They thought highly of her now. She made ANBU and her father nodded. Things were better now.

He taught her a lot on her solo missions. Sometimes they just trained other times they spent against each other. Enjoying the feeling on skin, her body matched his like a missing piece. She would complete the mission and with anytime still left over she spent it with him. After returning to the village she acted as normal as one could possibly be.

Now look at her, an emotional shit. She pressed the kunai to her stomach. She closed her eyes and everything went completely dark and soundless.

.

.

She sat up in her bed. _Maybe it was just another nightmare?_

Smiling slightly she ran a hair through her hair. She pulled up her shirt and frowned. She had a little cut, just enough to see blood. _I didn't do it…_

She activated her Byakugan; the bundle was a bit bigger. She wanted to punch something, anything would be fine. She walked into the bathroom. Her hair flowed over her shoulders. She was letting him control her and he wasn't even here.

"Hinata-sama, you have a visitor!" She looked back and put on her now thin tan jacket and slid into some pants. She had gained weight. _No one was supposed to know about what we had._

She walked down stairs and the Hokage was standing there. Her father had that face, as if he knew she messed up. "Why didn't you send someone for me?"

He chuckled. "I needed to get out of that stuffy office" That just meant_, I want to question you_.

She nodded and followed him out making it a mission to pretend her father was not almost a foot away. They walked outside. She took note of how humid it is outside so out of instinct she touched her hair. He walked beside her trying not to make the air anymore tense and thick. "That was a crazy storm, eh?" She nodded quietly.

Had he known what she tried to do he would have flipped his shit. He sighed. "Hinata… may I ask you a question?"

"I guess so…" Her voice was hoarse and flat.

He kept walking, casually smiling at the towns people. "Who is the father?" She looked down.

She took a deep breath. "I…" Pressing her lips together, "I don't know…" He paused and she stopped right before slamming into his back.

"How do you not know who the father is?" She let a smiled flash across her face. "I'm a secret slut" He frowned more.

"I don't want you to kill it" She closed her eyes. Of course he would say that, he wasn't the one carrying a monster. "I know it's not my place-"

"Then don't comment…" She spat out. He grabbed her arm. She looked back at him. "Let me go." He watched her. "Let me the fuck go!" He sighed and did. She grabbed her arm. He was using a lot of force any longer her arm would have snapped in two. Oddly they continued their walk.

Ending up in a training area she spoke up. "Is it because of Sakura," She knew she was crossing a line. She wanted him to be mad. Lash out on her, make her pay for speaking out of term. "because she can't have kids?" She turned to him. "You don't want her depressed?" She smiled. "Isn't that your fault anyway?"

He didn't move. He watched her. She was speaking out of anger; he would let her get it out first. She shrugged. He smirked. "The old you wouldn't have killed it" She looked at him bewildered that he hadn't punched her across the clearing.

"I'm not the old me"

"You are right, you're different…" He looked down. "Look I don't want to lose you like…"

She watched him. "Like Uchiha-san?" He looked up at her. She didn't show any emotion. If she did she would have gave herself away. He nodded. "Yeah…"

She walked up to him and grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks and brought him closer. She pressed her lips to his ear. "You already lost me" He held her tightly. She stood there. Naruto didn't normally cry, when he did it was serious.

She couldn't hug him back. She didn't realize how much Sasuke influenced her until other people were around. She wasn't obsessed with him but he became a big part of her life. Naruto held her tighter but she stood there until he was done. He watched her with those big cerulean eyes. "Sasuke…"

Frozen she stood there as he was piecing things together. She stepped back. "I don't understand…" He inspected her face for any emotions just for a few seconds. "You're acting like him" Mentally breathing, she shrugged and walked away.

"You act as if it is a curse"

"It might as well be a curse…"

What were they talking about Sasuke or his child? He didn't understand her anymore. "It could be a reason to live…its innocent" She froze, had he thought she hadn't thought about that? She was a monster but he was and that was enough reason. Why couldn't she just confess to Naruto about her stupid meetings with Sasuke which lead to this… this thing?

She looked back at the Hokage with a stern face. "Stay out of my personal life and focus on the safety of this village, isn't that why you became Hokage?" With that she disappeared.

.

.

"_Alright Hinata this will be your first ANBU mission alone, are you sure you can handle it?" She couldn't wait to leave to village, she already had plans. Naruto nodded. "It will take a week, be careful" He gave her a small box, she grabbed it. It was heavy that it looked. She put it in her backpack and nodded._

_Getting to the Village Hidden in Stone was simple. She got there in no time and luckily didn't have to deal with robbers and just stupid ninjas in general. She went to the head and gave him the box, obviously not caring about what was in it she left._

_She stayed in a hotel overnight. She let her body relax in the tub and sighed. "You should lock the door" Came a voice she knew all too well. She smiled._

"_What's the point if you're coming anyway?" He smirked and nodded. She looked over and grabbed a nearby towel. She stepped out the tub and slipped into his arms. Mumbling an apology she stood trying to compose herself. _

_He grabbed her shoulders. She blushed. "I've been waiting on you…" He muttered in her ear. She nodded and walked into the bedroom. She turned back and he was in boxers. She sat at the end of the bed. He walked over and moved the towel and lowered her body. He loved the way she felt against him. She gasped feeling his arousal between the thin cotton._

_He growled. "I fucking love those noises you make" She repeated the noise as he bit her neck. She didn't know why she was so attracted to the S-ranked ninja. Besides the fact that he was attractive, he just moved her in a way no one has ever had… which would be normal since he was her first. He plunged deeper into her…if only to get those sounds out of her._

_He rolled over. She blushed. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Why are you still nervous, it isn't our first time?" She pressed her lips. _

"_You said it…" She muttered. He raised an eyebrow and smirked just enjoying the feeling of being in her for the moment. "What did I say?" She blushed and took a deep breath, focusing was hard concern their current position. "You said…I love you…" He pulled her neck down to his lips. "I love you too" Shock was overwhelming._

_He groaned and grabbed her hips making her yelp. Afterwards, he would hold her all night and kiss her forehead in the morning. He would assure her he would come visit her again. She went back to the village as if it didn't happen._

_She would report to Naruto. Kiba would mention she reeked of a male. She would shrug him off and say the leader was very friendly and hugged her. He believed it without question. Really why would Hinata lie?_

.

.

What if she decided to keep it? She touched her stomach faintly. She owed it something, right? Everyone deserved to live… even curses? Even something that could ruin anything and maybe they would discover it was his and lock her down in the prison and when she didn't want to answer any questions they would kill her. She smiled a bit.

_I'm just a smug on the mirror of life…_

She sighed walking in the door. Why did she keep coming here? All they had to do was look at her with the Byakugan and her secret would have been out. It would spread like wild fire. Her father might just disown her and finally be out of this horrible house and her and the demon can live in a small house until it decided to kill her in her sleep.

_Good plan, Hinata…_

Why did she care so little about her life? About its life? Just because its father left doesn't mean she had to hate it directly. It wasn't completely a human yet, just an annoyance. A smug on the mirror of life as its mother is. She sat on her bed and went to sleep. That night she had a dream Sasuke was begging her to keep her.

Her, as in a girl? Was that supposed to make her wanted the girl more? It didn't. All the more reason to end it before it began. Who deserves to live in a life where her parents despise her very existence? She almost laughed at the irony.

His face was painted with sadness as he asked her. She looked down and her stomach was huge. She woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Sasuke was a bastard.

She crawled back into bed.

.

.

A two month had passed and Hinata walked into the hospital, she was getting bigger.

She was banded from mission for apparent reasons. Hanabi ran up to her sister, she was almost fourteen. She put a hand on her hip. "They say you're pregnant?"

_Who were they?!_

She looked at her sister. She reached out to her stomach. Hinata grabbed her wrist and with a small smile "Don't be silly, little sister." With that she left.

She waited for Sakura; she didn't need another doctor going to babble about this to the whole village. Sakura came out and gave her a small smile. Hinata was contented with her decision. She sat on the table and Sakura pulled out her information. "Still having morning sickness?" Hinata nodded. Sakura pressed her lips together. "Have you made your decision? Or do you need another month?" Hinata looked down and touched her stomach.

"I have decided…" Sakura had a sense of false hope, hope that Hinata wasn't a crazed ANBU. "to stick with my first decision" Sakura smile faded into a frown. She watched Hinata kick her feet very childishly like off the table as if she was saying 'I'm ready Miss Lady!'

Hinata motioned the pink-haired woman over. Hinata took a deep breath and in a faint tone, "If you knew it was going to be a monster…would you still decide to keep it?" Tears flooded the brunette eyes. Sakura went over and hugged her. Hinata sobbed. "If it could kill you in the process…would you still love it?" Her hair curtained her face. Sakura held her shoulders.

With a sweet smile, "At least you can have a monster…" Hinata opened her mouth. It was Sakura's turn to cry. She stayed strong for so long, Hinata mused. "I would love it to the last moment" Hinata watched the woman.

"If it kills me… I want you to promise me one thing…" She stood up. Sakura bit her lip waiting for her to continue. "I want you to protect it…with your life" Sakura nodded tears flooded her face as the now again stoic Hyuuga left the room.

.

.

Had she really decided to keep it? Had she decided to live with it just because of Sakura and because she felt bad for the girl? She wanted to start a family with her soon-to-be husband and current Hokage but couldn't. Hinata stalked the kitchen for food and grabbed an apple.

She turned and her father was standing there. "What did you decide?" She would have been stunned if he didn't have the Byakugan but with a frown. "I chose to not take a life" He watched her.

"Who is the father?"

"None of your business" And it wasn't…it was hers alone. He stood there shocked that his once shy daughter boldly disobeyed him. "Do not pressure me" She bit into the apple.

He looked at her to her stomach. "I want you to leave" Just as planned. He turned. "There is a vacant branch apartment a block again" She dropped her apple. Her father in a weird way was being decent. "I do not want to hear the child…or look at you for that matter. You are a disappointed to me to the highest degree, I refuse to let a bastard child defile my house" And there it is. She turned and walked away.

She looked down at her stomach and for the first time she talked to the bundle of chakra. "You're already making a change, eh?"

.

Over the course of two days her things were moved out into the apartment. It was fairly good sized. She loved privacy. Kiba picked up one of the last boxes. "Why did you finally decide to move?" She watched him put the box down. "I'm pregnant" He fell on the box. Shino looked over. "You're pregnant, Hinata?"

She nodded at her old teammates. "Almost three months…" She unzipped her jacket and sure enough there was a small lump. Kiba held his face. "This is too new!" She found herself questioning why she ever tried to date him. Shino pushed up his shades. "Well congrats" She nodded weakly.

"Who's the pops?" Kiba chuckled. She closed her eyes. "I…don't know" They were stunned now. "How do you not know?"

She took a deep breath for another lie. "When I go on missions I get lonely…everyone looks decent after 1am" Kiba almost exploded. Shino stayed quiet. "IS THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS REEKED OF MEN?" She ignored his screaming. She shrugged. Shino hit Kiba. Kiba growled but paused. "but it was the same constant smell…"

She was tired of lying but "I had a very attractive stalker…never really found out much about him" Kiba was steaming but Shino dragged him out of the house.

She sat on a sturdy box. "I wish he was here…"

"Who?" She looked up into azure eyes. Naruto sure had his moments.

"Nobody…"

"The father?"

"Why are you so damn interested?" He watched her. He shrugged. "You're only one of my best ANBU and my FRIEND, I swear you forget the shit Hinata?" She didn't understand her sudden hate that only rose when Naruto was near. Could be hormones, or the fact that he was Sasuke's best friend whether Sasuke would confess it or not.

"I don't give a shit Naruto"

He growled and grabbed her wrist. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She snatched away from him. "I'm pregnant with…!" She stopped mid-sentence, sighing she looked up at him. "Get out…please…" He obeyed.

.

.

Four months flew pass and it was pretty noted that she had a baby on broad. She wouldn't let anyone touch her save from Sakura. Only because she was her doctor for no other reason than that!

"You're healthy as a horse!" She looked down at her bulging stomach. She rubbed her stomach. "You're not being a demon today…" Sakura coughed wanting to ignore Hinata's comment. Surely she didn't always speak like that to her child. "We have the test back about the sex?" Hinata shrugged.

"I already know"

Sakura baffled. "The Byakugan can tell you that?"

"No Sasuke did" Hinata wanted to slice her throat there. Sakura was puzzled. "Sasuke?" Hinata had been lying for the past six months. She nodded. "I had a dream and he told me" It wasn't a complete lie.

She smiled. "What did he tell you?" Hinata looked up. "A girl…"

Sakura looked at the papers and smiled. "Your dream was correct? I wonder why Sasuke would be telling you such things…" She spoke of him like she had coffee with him yesterday. Hinata shrugged and eased off the table. "I don't know…"

Sakura took a picture of her progression each time she came to see her, which was twice a month. Hinata grabbed Sakura's hips. Naruto and her had been sparring, he kicked a little too hard and broke her pelvis, it shattered on one side. He blamed himself for her torment. Hinata looked at Sakura and back at her hips. She put pressure on her pelvis and whispered something. Sakura blushed. "What are you doing?"

She looked at her. "Saying a little prayer" Her hands glowed a dull purple color. Sakura waited until the Hyuuga was done. Hinata nodded and waddled to the door. "Hinata…" She turned. "Since when did your chakra change that color?" Hinata decided not to answer and merely walked out.

Sakura touched the place Hinata's hand was at.

"She's weird…"


	3. Shadows

Bloodlines

Chapter 3 – Shadows

She sat up in her bed sighing reaching over to take these horse pills. It felt nice to not having anyone come and bother you in the morning. She half smiled, I wonder if that's how Neji or Hanabi feel because she didn't really feel that, the moment of being needed.

Sasuke had given her that feeling; making her feel as though he couldn't live without her. She would hate him. She put a hand on her stomach she was now eight months and two weeks. It was shocking that the child was healthy considering at one point she stopped eating right, stopped taking her pills… stopped caring about life. One day, around in her sixth month she snapped.

She was tired of thinking of this thing inside her anything less than HER child and hers alone. She actually wanted it, She had grown attached to her. She felt her kick and move, it was so crazy. She had a life inside of her that she was willing to kill. Some nights were worse than others, some nights she woke up in a sweat from the nightmares she seen.

Her body was tore into pieces and the child was taken…by him. Other nights made her cry, they had to be flashbacks of their past. Though one night, she wanted to end it all. She tried to at one point, had she gone mad? She often questioned her sanity… because the night she wanted to end it was the night two very strange things happened.

She tried to dig a kunai into her stomach, but it was like there was a barrier she couldn't get through. It was as if someone stopped her hands, but it was a brief moment someone held her and whispered it would be alright, everything would be alright. She didn't argue with the voice, whoever it was.

On a less depressing side, Sakura was almost worried that the baby had just started to move but Hinata had hope. After that night, she had hope that everything would truly be alright. For the first time she knew the child would be healthy and strong. She would train her to be the best and never to let a man sway her emotions. She would love this child enough for her father.

Hinata pushed herself to get up and move. She went into the kitchen to fix a bit of breakfast. She rubbed her stomach and hummed a bit. Getting dressed she went outside, people stared at her and called her a whore. She wasn't a whore, but what was the point? Have them call her a whore or the carrier of the most dangerous S-ranked ninja's child? Whore was better.

The rookie Nine…or eight, checked on her a lot. She loved when Ino would bring Shikamaru and Chouji, mostly because Chouji brought loads of food with them and they would feed their faces. Kiba and Shino stopped by a lot too, Shino would simply sit there and Kiba would try talking to the child, saying he was her 'uncle' which only caused Hinata to roll her eyes.

Sakura had stopped by, still worried about the changing of her chakra colors. Sakura sat in her living room. Hinata just rubbed her stomach. "Your chakra…I have only seen that color chakra once." Hinata looked up at her. "Sasuke…he had that color chakra…" Hinata remained quiet. Sakura leaned to the silent Hyuuga. "Who is the father?"

Hinata closed her eyes. "I… don't want to indulge on that subject" Sakura growled and slammed her fist down.

"Hinata!"

She merely smirked. Hinata opened her eyes slowly, just enough for Sakura to know she was looking at her. "Are you going to hit me?" She paused. "You said you weren't going to question unless it involved the health of the child"

Sakura stood. "A chakra change can be fatal to her at this point…" Sakura pointed to she rather large stomach.

"Oh" She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Your baby could die"

"Hmm."

"It could kill you!" Sakura tried staying calm. "I thought you started to care?"

Hinata nodded calmly. "I do care" Of course she cared, if she hadn't she would have ridden herself of this child. She didn't take fondly to people telling her what she felt. "I feel the same…" She mumbled hopefully that would be enough.

Sakura stood. "Sorry, I don't put any more stress on you" Hinata stayed quiet. She stared at her friend. Could she even been called a friend at this point? Sakura understood women tend to think irrationally when scared or nervous but she didn't understand the woman across from her. "Hinata…" She called. She watched the young mother touch her stomach and smile weakly.

"I think it's time…"

Sakura coughed. "For what?"

Hinata stood and almost falling grabbed Sakura shoulder. "What do you think I mean?" Hinata had to admit it. Sakura was the only person she trusted, though she wouldn't tell Sakura that. Sakura usually had stayed at her house and even stayed over sometimes, besides Naruto sometimes worked long hours and the other nurses took turns being head so Sakura didn't mind. They would, or Sakura would stay up reading stories to the baby or telling Hinata some method of being healthier.

"Can you make it to the hospital?" Hinata nodded.

.

.

12 hours of complete pain, Hinata could take a lot of pain this was just crazy. She panted and looked outside, night had set. She looked down at her stomach. "Don't be so-" She screamed again. Sakura came in and smiled. "I need you to push…" Hinata closed her eyes. "Finally!" Her voice cracked from the usual flat to a high pitch. Hinata was scared, it was normal to be. Sakura steadily told her to push.

Several things ran through her head. What if she hadn't went on that mission like she planned not to? They would have never met up again, never would she have to go through this. Even though, that she knew physically she was screaming to the top of her lungs… mentally she was at peace.

Total and utter peace, until she heard crying. She was jolted from her happy place. She watched them take her away. She had no doubt that they were going to take blood and find out but it didn't matter all she wanted was her baby. Her eyes almost closed… until she seen them come back with her baby.

Sakura put her in her arms. Hinata almost cried. Her moved and opened her eyes.

Pure black.

Well if that didn't her away. She pretended not to notice the look Sakura was giving her but at the small bundle in her arms. Her skin was pale and she had a curly mess of navy hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hinata sighed. Sakura smiled. "What's her name?"

Hinata looked up to see that almost the entire rookie nine was there. Hinata paused and looked back at her. "Kitai… Kitai Hyuuga" She smiled.

Kiba walked up to her. "That means Hope, right?" Hinata nodded quietly. Why not hope? She had to have some sort of shred to even be laying here with a child in her arms. Naruto seen something in Hinata change, he didn't know if she was back to normal but the moment her daughter was born… she changed the instant they made eye contact Hinata found hope again. Something she had lost under a shit ton of stress and disappointment.

.

Hinata was finally back home. Kitai was such a good, sweet quiet child. She most of the time sleeping, eating and pooping. She didn't cry much unless she was hungry or messed on herself. Hinata didn't mind it though. She got her to sleep, which wasn't really hard. She heard a knock at the door. Naruto was standing there with his arms crossed and Sakura had a matching frown.

She invited them in reluctantly. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was tired he had enough to deal with but anything concerning his friends he made a point to seek it out directly from them. "Hinata…" He spoke quietly. She only looked up for a second. "Is Sasuke the father?" She frowned a bit.

"What makes you think that?"

"Her eyes" Sakura blurted out. _I see she choose sides, good choice. _Hinata pressed her lips. "What are you going to do with me…us?" Naruto looked down at the hand that his wife had grabbed. He growled. "I have half the mind to take the child from you…" She stayed quiet. "Throw you in jail for not saying a word to any of us" He was growing quite weary with her disobedience. "How could you keep something like that from us?"

Hinata sighed. She really did hate talking about him. What they had was supposed to stay secret! "I…He asked me not to tell you, so I didn't" Naruto would have smashed the table with the baby wasn't there, his anger was held in. Working as the Hokage was not all the shit and rainbows he thought of when he was twelve. "You know the rule!" She nodded.

Kitai made a few noises but slept more. "I do know the rule, I had been following the rule up to that point…" She tried keeping her voice low. "I…loved him, so I broke the rules, I went behind your back and saw him. He wasn't a monster, he cared… but other things happened and we had to call a quits" Naruto was steaming at this point.

Everyone loved Sasuke, but the love she had for him may have went further than the love he and Sakura shared. "Are you going to lock me up, if so…please watch my baby" She said flatly, the stoic woman was back. Sakura rubbed Naruto's back as he stared at the child sleeping in her arms. "I'm not…"

She stood. "Then leave…" She was tired so very tired and night's sleep would do just fine. The Hokage watched the woman. "We aren't finished with this" She nodded.

.

Almost five years had passed. Hinata didn't just tolerate Kitai; she loved her with her whole heart. Hinata was letting Hiashi see his grand-daughter for the first time. He didn't brother to ask her any questions partly because he didn't care. She just shrugged and left.

Hinata had grown; of course she had to for the sake of Kitai. She was distance to everyone but Kitai and Sakura. Her hair was braided very loose and she body had not loss any of its appeal. She looked like a normal twenty-five year old. Of course not all of them had a little girl clinging to their hand.

Kitai was Hinata's world in short.

Kitai hair brushed her back. Her deep onyx eyes were sharp and very smart for her age. She giggled and tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Can we get some ice cream!?" People talked about Kitai, how she was a monster. Hinata had once called her that but that was then. Kitai was a good little girl but she had a very protective instinct for her mother. Hinata was an ANBU she didn't need protecting but she wouldn't tell Kitai that. Hinata nodded and squeezed her small hand. Kitai giggled, though it was short lived.

She looked up and frowned. Her eyes were big and frighten. "Mama…" Hinata looked down at her. She held her mother's hand tight as if she was frightened. "I'm scared mama…" Hinata smiled and picked her up. "Of what Ki-chan?" She bit her lip.

Kitai had a large abundance of chakra at five; Hinata didn't have that kind of chakra until she was in her later teens. She also had a weird way of knowing things, Hinata didn't know if that was the Byakugan or the Sharingan peeping through maybe it was a mix, but whatever she was feeling it was scaring her. "What's wrong, Ki-chan?" Kitai pressed her little hands to her ear and just as she did The Konoha alarms started blaring. Hinata held her daughter and began to run back to her house.

Faintly she heard her daughter whisper the words. "He's after you, mama"

.

.

.

**Author Note: I hope you like it! Let me know! :) Again, sorry about any typos I didn't catch! But R&F!**


	4. A Touch

**Author Note: I'm happy that you guys like this story! I will try not to disappoint you... I hope you enjoy this one.! RR&F.!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 4 – A Touch

If she hadn't been so collected then she would have fainted or hyperventilated like she did in her younger days – days that were simple. When she was in love with Naruto and Sasuke was invisible to her. All she wanted was to show her family that she was truly worthy of being someone to be proud of. Now things were different. She had a child, a special child.

A child who could sense things she hadn't just that moment.

She had faintly breathed the words.

Hinata pretend not to hear it. The alarms were getting louder and people were heading inside while ninjas were scouting the skies. Hinata finally made it home, she didn't understand what was going on, but Kitai had said enough. She pulled Kitai in her room, closing the windows she held her daughter.

"Kitai, talk to me…" She said steadily. Kitai was crying and even though she was well above the average five year old, she was still a child and loud noises still made her cry. She didn't need the Byakugan to feel that amount of chakra entering the lands. She didn't cry, Kitai was crying for the both of them.

Hinata took her daughter in her arms and held her while quickly covering their chakras.

.

.

He let his katana scrap across the ground and he felt his body freeze. Looking up into blue eyes, he smirked. Ino was holding him in her little jutsu, he smirked deviously. Naruto and other ninjas ran to the gates. He was tall, maybe slightly taller than Naruto; thick black hair framed his face as it did when he was younger though now his bangs barely brushed his collar. His onyx eyes held no emotions.

The years severed him well.

ANBU circled him and chained him. Naruto watched his 'friend' be chained up. _Why isn't he fighting? _He thought quietly. He faintly thought of Hinata, maybe he knew about her child…well their child. Is that why he didn't fight? He wanted to meet his daughter? Naruto frowned. He wouldn't let that happen until Hinata was ready. She would never be ready. Naruto didn't blame her, he couldn't have.

He looked at Neji and nodded. They were taking him right to the Hole. Lee appeared. "Is it safe to turn off the alarms?" Naruto nodded. Lee watched his Hokage. "I fear that people will want answers on why the alarm sounded." Naruto looked in the area where Neji, Sasuke and several other ANBU had disappeared. "Tell them… Tell them it was for the safety of their lives, but all is fine now" Lee looked displeased but nodded and disappeared.

There were moments Naruto wanted to give up his title. Everything was easier when Tsundae was Hokage, he didn't have any responsibilities. Sighing he went to the holding cell.

.

.

.

Sasuke was cuffed in very large, tight, chakra-sucking cuffs. He was merely sitting with his eyes closed. Naruto walked in. Sasuke opened one eye. "Why are you back, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up.

"Hn" Naruto growled, Sasuke let a thin barely noticeable smirk crawl to his lips. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

Naruto watched him sit there looking pleased as ever. Did he have a trick? What exactly was floating in his head? "I asked you a question…" Naruto waited in the chair across from him. Sasuke smirked, standing up as if the cuff only weighed a pound a piece. Those were the strongest cuffs they had! If Naruto was anyone else he would have been flabbergasted. He knew Sasuke was powerful, him being back in the village in one piece proved it.

"I've finished my mission…" Naruto watched him sit in the chair that he was originally supposed to be sitting in. He smirked slightly. "Now, I'm going to impregnate twenty random women" Naruto was fuming but a smirk twitched to his features. Surely, Sasuke had gone mad over the past eight years.

"I should kill you"

"You wouldn't even if you wanted to, _brother_" He almost hissed out.

Naruto jumped up with his hands circling his neck. "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU TEMPT ME AFTER ALL OF THIS?" Sasuke watched him. The thing that pissed him off the most was that it was true. Naruto rather keep Sasuke barely living in his world than not to have him in general. Naruto was furious but sat back down. Red marks were evident on the Uchiha neck.

"Are you finished?" Naruto stared at him. Sasuke was in a word, crazy. "I want to see my daughter" Naruto looked at the man across from him in disgust. Sasuke stared blankly in his eyes, he tried to anyway. Naruto's eyes widen slightly. Sasuke already loved the child he never met. Naruto lend back and smirked.

"What daughter?"

"Don't pay coy, Hokage"

Lending up, grabbing his 'friend's' shoulder. "She killed it months ago…who knew it would be a girl?" Sasuke growled. Naruto shrugged. "We tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't help"

"Don't lie to me"

Naruto closed his eyes as if the man in front of him wasn't a psychotic killer. "Do you feel her chakra; you should be able to tell"

Sasuke watched his old friend. He didn't feel it. Not a trail of it. His face had become tragically lurid and lifeless. Naruto watched the man in front of him lend over, resting his elbows in his laps, letting his head hang. Naruto braced himself for the amount of chakra that spiked from the Uchiha. Naruto growled.

How dare he be angry? He left Hinata by herself and confused. He deserved every bit of sadness that plagued him. Naruto wanted it to hurt, he for a spilt second wanted him to feel what he felt. The lost of something so close to you, something that you helped make. He wanted him to mourn and cry, he wanted the Uchiha to feel disgusted within himself.

Because he did…

Naruto felt that way every time he looked at Sakura, he destroyed her. He wanted Sasuke to feel that. Naruto couldn't sense Hinata chakra either and that could have only heightened the Uchiha pain. Did he really ever love her? If so, why'd he choose the path to kill his brother? Naruto stood and touched his friend, who was shaking.

He stood and they took him to his cell.

It was cold, dirty, small and dark. He would waste here. Hell, he wanted to. What was the point? He came back only to discover this. He would hate Hinata. He had connected to her many nights if only to soothe her in anyway. She rejected it. He wanted to cut all ties to her but it was so hard. She kept him sane on the search of Itachi.

He sat in the same position, in the same corner with the same empty expression.

He would simply kill himself…slowly and painfully.

.

.

.

Two days had passed. Hinata and Kitai laid in bed all day, Hinata walked from the bathroom and Kitai followed after her with her favorite towel. Kitai sat in her lap and let her mother brush her hair. Hinata would hum and simple song. Kitai was quiet until.

"Who is he, momma?"

Hinata decided to ignore her. She didn't want to indulge in that subject, she was too young to understand. Hinata braided her hair in two long fish-tailed braids. Kitai pouted and put on her clothes. Hinata ran a hand through her messy hair and yawned. Kitai jumped on her. Hinata laughed, she didn't normally show this type of emotion, but Kitai pulled it out of her.

Kitai sat on her chest. "Who is he?" Hinata watched Kitai try to force the answer and giggled. Flipping over, Kitai fell back on the bed. Hinata sat up.

"It's not important"

"I'm not stupid, Momma"

Hinata sighed. Why couldn't she have a baby girl who was more focused on baby dolls and painting than one who wants to become just like Naruto and be the best ninja. Seriously, the girl was obsessed with the young Hokage. "I know, Kitai"

"I want to know, please" She batted her eyelashes. Hinata wasn't swayed by it but smiled which faded into a frown.

"That… he is your father?" She choked out. She never wanted to bring up him to her, she knew she would have to eventually but after she was older, much older!

"My…daddy?" She looked into the mirror adjacent to her bed. "Is that why I have different eyes?" Hinata nodded. She closed her eyes. "Is that why some people in the town called me a monster?" Hinata hated this. Which only fueled her hate for him, he caused this! Kitai sniffled. "Am I a monster Momma?" Hinata looked down at her daughter. She grabbed her arm.

"You are prefect! Never let any of these shallow, ignorant, towns people tell you otherwise, you are just special" Tears spilled out of Kitai eyes. She was strong but emotionally, she was like any other five year old.

"I don't want to be…s-special" She muttered. Hinata held her.

"Sweetie, it only makes you incredible, everybody who has something special is amazing! Look at Naruto or Sakura!" She blushed at the very moment of Naruto.

"But Momma you're amazing…what do you have?"

Hinata smiled and kissed her forehead. "You" Kitai giggled and nodded. Hinata nodded and cooed her to walk outside.

"Momma?" Hinata looked down. Kitai played with the ends of her braids. "Can we go see D-daddy?"

"No"

"W-why?"

"I said so"

Kitai stopped. "That's not fair!" Hinata looked back.

"Kitai do not question me" Kitai looked down.

"I want to see him though, Momma…I can feel his chakra!" Hinata grabbed her arm.

"I said No, and that is final" Kitai nodded and wiped forming tears away, it was rare for Kitai to act out of character so Hinata knew she wanted to see him. She would not allow that. She looked down at the red mark on Kitai's arm. She didn't mean to hurt her. Sighing, she took her to the school. She had a few things she needed to solve.

.

.

.

Hinata opened the Hokage door. Sakura was sitting on the desk, legs folded. Naruto was signing papers. "Why is he back?" Hinata spat out. "Better yet, why is he still breathing?" Naruto looked up with a frown.

"Should we kill him for breaking the rules?"

Hinata sat down. "It will be pretty weak if you didn't" Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Hinata, it isn't a good day for anyone-"

"We told him that Kitai was aborted, it's up to you to let him know otherwise" They watched her face. Naruto assumed her thought was Never. He nodded. "Well, then you are dismissed. I have important things to do." Hinata watched him. He never should have taken the role of the Hokage, it sucked all the fun out of him. She nodded and left.

Sasuke's chakra was suffocating as usual, it was slightly weaker than before. Maybe he was dying. She smiled a bit.

.

.

.

He refused to eat. He watched the food in front of him decade. He had been in Konoha for three days and he chose to starve himself. Looking into the darkness of the little window that was at the ceiling of his cell, he could tell it was well into the night. He closed his eyes. Just to hear his baby.

"Daddy…"

He let a smirk rest on his lips. Just like that.

"D-daddy…" He opened an eye. He lend up. He stood weakly and walked to the bars. He sat down. He would have activated his Sharingan if it didn't almost kill him every time he did it. He felt little fingers faintly brush his. He smiled letting his head rest on the freezing bars.

"You are supposed to be dead…" He breathed into the darkness. He heard the small girl gasp. He wanted to kill Naruto for lying to him. "But you're not…"

She sniffled. "Momma doesn't know I'm here…"

He paused. "How old are you?"

"Five and a half" She whispered. Sneaking out of the house wasn't really hard; she made a shadow clone and covered her chakra. Finding him was very easy, his chakra was very strong. "My name is Kitai Hyuuga"

He chuckled. "Hope…" She giggled. He felt her little fingers touch his face and hair. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Her eyes glowed in the dark. They were white with three black commas circling each other. He watched her.

"Momma hates you"

"Understandable"

"But… I…I like you"

He grabbed her hand, they were so small. "I love you, Kitai"

He felt her kiss his knuckles. "Goodnight Daddy!" He smirked. He wanted to get out and hug her. She giggled and the warmth left him again.


	5. Those Eyes

Bloodlines

Chapter 5 – Those Eyes

Hinata didn't panic often. That night she did, and all it took was Kitai screaming to the top of her lungs. She ran into her room and she was thrashing in her bed. Hinata grabbed her. She screamed more. "Kitai…please calm down" She tried wiping her eyes, but the tears didn't feel like normal tears. Thicker, a lot thicker, Hinata picked her daughter up and carried her to the bathroom. She was crying blood. Hinata gasped. Thick blood was flowing down her face. "Kitai, open your eyes"

She obeyed her mother slowly. Hinata gasped for the second time. Kitai eyes were pure white with three commas circling each other. She had just noticed the veins throbbing at her eyes. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Chakra was stored behind her eyes. Hinata grabbed her head. "Just calm down" Kitai's breathing slowed. "It will be okay" Soon the poor girl eyes were black again.

Hinata watched her. Kitai looked at herself in the mirror and started crying again. Hinata frowned. She had somehow activated the Byakugan and Sharingan at the same time. "Stop crying and go and lay on my bed" She said gently. Kitai waddled to her mother's room. Hinata grabbed the bloodied covers and took them in the wash room for later.

Kitai laid there thinking about her father, he was a nice man. He said he loved her but never met her, maybe she had forgotten? _No, I never forget a face, she_ thought. She left from his cell because she eyes were in a lot of pain, once she got home it got worse and that's when everything went wrong. It felt like someone was stabbing her in the eyes with kunai.

She saw her mother come in with Sakura. Sakura told her to close her eyes, she did as told. "It seems like she has both Byakugan and Sharingan?" Hinata nodded. "Usually, kids aren't able to activate their bloodlines until at least seven" Sakura smiled and tickled Kitai. "But Kitai is amazing" Kitai giggled and looked at her mother. She had a frown on her face.

"Ki-chan, you have to make sure you don't let too much chakra get to your eyes, or this may happen again"

"How do I stop it?"

Hinata sat at the end of the bed. Her first time activating the Byakugan is always the worst, from your veins feeling like they are going to break from the skin around your eyes to not being able to control what or how far you can see. "You must learn to relax… a lot" Kitai watched her mother. Who knew how the Sharingan felt like?

Kitai looked down at her blood stained hands. "I'm sorry Momma"

Hinata waved her off. "As long as you are fine, Ki" Kitai frowned.

Sakura nodded. "Well make sure to do that!" The girls nodded and Sakura left. Hinata crawled into bed with her daughter. "I love you Kitai" Kitai smiled.

"I love you too, Momma"

.

.

.

It was two weeks since Sasuke was locked up. He started to eat again, he had a reason to. He heard the fussing of a woman and guards being thrown down. "Get out of my way or die" She yelled. Sasuke sighed. Probably just some crazed woman. "Uchiha!" He opened his eyes.

Standing here was Hinata. Her hair was laying carelessly down her back. Her face hadn't changed a bit, though her eyes were flooded with rage and the will to kill. Her body may have looked better now than before. He stared into those lavender eyes. She growled. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He looked blankly.

"Who?"

She bent the bars. "Don't fuck with me!"

He stood, hands stuffed in his pocket. "You fucked with me!" His face was blank but voice echoed through the prison. Hinata gasped and gripped the bars and proceeded to bend them. She was angry. She had every right to be! He had done something to her; she would get to the bottom of it. Then she would happily kill him. Naruto was obviously too weak to do it.

She pulled her arm back and lashed out. He blocked her every move, grabbing her wrist, she started to struggle in his grip. "Let go of me, you asshole!" She screamed. "Let me go-" He pulled her into his body, the warmth of her body still felt the same. She stood frozen in his grip. He took in her scents, even if just for a moment. She pushed back. "Don't touch me ever again!" He merely watched her.

"What happened to her?"

She punched him in the stomach. "You know now?" He smirked and stood up.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know not"

"Kitai…her eyes!"

He looked down. "I…saw them" Hinata scoffed.

"That's impossible!" Hinata pointed at him. "You haven't seen her-"

"She came to see me a while back" Hinata blanched. Kitai was only five and was already sneaking out the house to see troublemakers? "I want to see her" He looked in her eyes.

"Haven't you already?" She spat.

"It was dark" She clenched her fist. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders. "I…that night… I truly love you" She pushed him back. She was about to say something as ANBU came in, she watched them electrocute his body into submission. Without a word she left.

He left her!

_**Flashback**_

_"What's wrong, Sasuke" He placed his head into the crook of her neck. "I have to go…"_

_Her eyes soften. "I know" She smiled. "When will you be back?" _

_He took a long paused and swallowed. "I won't…" _

_She frowned. "What do you mean?" Sitting up, her naked body glowed under the moon rays, curving to her every motion and his heart begged him to stop talking and just let her love him but he couldn't…_

_**I can't sit here with her for forever. I could… But I can't…**_

_"I have to go, Hinata" He stood. She grabbed his arm. _

_"Is it about you being rouge? I don't care! I don't… I love you" He turned his back on her. _

_"It's wrong…" She gripped his wrist tighter. _

_"You can't leave me…" He pulled out of her weak grip. He knew she was crying. He also knew her heart was breaking by the second, almost as if he could hear it shatter… and it was because of him. He shouldn't have started this; he had fallen for the girl. He was becoming blind._

_"You should find someone else, who can love all of you…"_

_She paused. "You can… you do!" _

_He sighed. "You're stopping me from…" Her arms wrapped around his body. Her body was so warm, inviting, she was crying on his back. She wasn't normally this emotional. He turned to her. "I can't love you…like you want… You need someone different…" She shook her head, tears flowing._

_"I want you, I just want you… I want your touch… your words… I need you." _

_"You don't…" He swallowed back guilt. She flung her arms around his neck. She wasn't like this._

_In his ear, "I do… please, just stay with me" _

_"…Cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you" She sobbed harder. "Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you" She tightens her grip. "Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you" _

_"Sasuke…"_

_"Because you will say I love you and I will end up lying and say I love you too…" She trembled. "And it's the wrong thing to do…" He finished._

_He pushed her back to where he could see her eyes. Those deep lavender eyes, now flooded with tears. "You need to see someone different…" He kissed her forehead. "I know…you know…we know it… something's missing… you know it" _

_"No, don't leave me…" She whispered. He laid her down for the final time and kissed her until they couldn't breathe. He stood and grabbed his things. "Sasuke, will you ever come back" It was she last shred of hope… I grabbed the door panel. _

_"No…" I ran into the darkness. I could hear her sobs and cries replay in my head. I wanted to go back…but…It's the wrong thing to do…_

_**End Flashback**_

She walked home and ran into her room. She pulled her hands to face and cried. She put every fiber of her being into his without even realizing it. He left her to kill his brother? That should have made him happy but he didn't seem happy. He looked more depressed than ever before.

She felt a body wrap their arms around her, looking down at the small dainty finger. Kitai held her Momma. Kitai wasn't stupid. "I'm sorry Momma…I just wanted to see him" Hinata cried harder. Was this what she was bottling up with for five years? Kitai crawled into her lap and felt her mother hug her tightly. She didn't complain that she was tugging at her hair or that she was crying on her head. She stayed there until she stopped crying.

Hinata looked at Kitai. "Can…Can I see him again?" Hinata frowned. Kitai grabbed her mother's hand. "Please Momma…I like him!"

"You snuck out of the house?" Kitai looked down. "You deliberately disobeyed me, Kitai!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I was so scared…"

"Of me?"

Hinata smiled sadly. "For you, you crying and screaming…it scared me"

"I…Sorry Momma"

"I should think of a punishment?" Hinata shrugged wiping her eyes. Kitai pouted. "I should make you stay with grandpa"

"NO, HE'S SO BORING!"

Hinata and Kitai giggled. "Too harsh?"

Kitai nodded and repeated the question. Hinata looked at her. Could her really deny her daughter the right to see her father? It was for her safety! Sasuke made every more difficult. She would go and if he even looked like he was planning something, she would kill him. Nobody is going to hurt her. Hinata looked up at her. "Not for too long." Kitai cheered and hugged her mother.

.

.

.

The next day Naruto began to question Sasuke who seemed to be doing everything as followed. "You aren't getting off easy"

Sasuke nodded. "I didn't plan to"

Naruto nodded. This man only had one thing in mind and that was the little girl across the village. She said she liked him. Her touch made him feel alive again. The warmth that had been once filled with the passion to kill Itachi had been replaced.

Naruto discussed everything Sasuke would have to do to be a citizen again. Seemed long and tedious but Sasuke closed his eyes trying to find a happy place.

.

.

He had been placed in a small apartment, one bedroom, one bath, one kitchen, and one resident. He was to be watched by ANBU 24-hours a day and was never to go anywhere without a supervisor. He sat in the middle of the empty floor. The doorbell rang, He wasn't going to get up but he felt two very familiar chakras at his door.

Getting up, he opened the door and met lavender eyes. "Hinata…" She looked down and Kitai was looking up at him smiling. "Hello Daddy!" That almost broke his heart. He looked back up. Hinata sighed. "She wanted to see you…in the light" Kitai nodded.

He looked down at her. "Hello Kit-chan" She blushed. He looked up. "Come in." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Maybe a demand, Hinata couldn't tell at the time. She pushed Kitai along. The house was very small but Kitai didn't mind. As Kitai began to tell him about everything she "thinks" she can remember since birth. Hinata watched Sasuke…very closely.

He had matured in a way. He was beyond attractive, though it didn't faze Hinata it didn't mean any harm looking. He flinched every time Kitai would jump or grabbed him... She looked up.

"I…" She blushed. He grabbed her shoulders, Hinata gritted her teeth. He put her on his lap. She grabbed his face. "Our eyes are the same!" He nodded. She giggled. "That's so coo-" She paused and held her eyes.

Hinata got up. "Remember to relax" Sasuke looked up at his daughter that was now standing clutching her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has both bloodlines"

"Both?"

Hinata nodded. It seemed almost natural talking to him. She wanted to vomit. "Yes, Byakugan and Sharingan"

"Incredible…" He watched the little girl. "You're amazing" She smiled as he wiped a tear from her eye. Hinata didn't want them to get close. He would leave again and now Kitai was in the mix. It was soon time to leave.

.

.

Naruto came over to Hinata's house. "Are you okay, Hinata?" She nodded sitting on the couch, Kitai was now in her room. "And Kitai?"

"She is fine Naruto" They heard a door open. Kitai was standing there with a smile. "Naru-kun!" She laughed and jumped in his lap. "I love you Naru-kun!" He laughed. "I love you too, Ki-chan"

Hinata sighed. Naruto didn't realize that Kitai had a crush on him. Naruto as well as the other rookie nine loved Kitai, mostly because of their busy schedules they didn't have time for kids. "What did you do today, Ki?"

"We visited Daddy" Naruto frowned and looked at Hinata.

"I didn't want to, Naruto" Hinata started calmly. He put the girl down. "But she just pushed me…" She sighed.

Kitai looked at her Mother to the Hokage and figured it was time to go to bed. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "One day you are fighting my guards and breaking iron to kill him and now you're letting him around Kitai?" Hinata looked at her lap. Why did he even care?

"Shouldn't you trust him? I mean you need spare his life…" She commented. He got up his eye flickering red, he lend over gripping the couch beside her head. Anyone who may have walked in may have thought they were a couple. She stared up at him.

"Don't concern yourself with that?" He warned her. Hinata wasn't one to be easily scared, she was an ANBU after all. Hinata stared up at him, only emotion that seeped out was anger. How dare he tell her what to do? He wasn't her father!

"Get out of my house" She hissed. He watched her. "I said, Get out" He nodded and got up. She followed him out. He looked back.

"You know I care about you, Hinata" She merely stared at him. Of course he did. His actions spoke so loud. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He sighed. "It's easier taking out my frustration out of you" She closed her eyes as he spoke. "Because of that fact… You're so fucking hard-headed"

"I've been told…"

He looked into the darkness. "I just want you to be careful… he isn't completely stable yet" She sighed and nodded. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who knows what he may have planned for Kitai… or you" She frowned.

"I am not weak Nar-"

"I never said you were!"

"You basically had!"

He growled and calmed down. This woman had him going crazy. He walked out and looked back. "Hinata…" She watched him with her hand gripping the doorknob. "I…I'm sorry…" She slammed the door closed.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I hope you liked it! Time for the questions! What's going on with Naruto and Hinata? Where is Sakura? Is Sasuke truly unstable? Can Kitai handle both? Will Hinata let Sasuke back in her heart? Who Knows? I just make this up as I go along! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWx3!**


	6. Nightmares

Bloodlines

Chapter 6 – Nightmares

Sasuke didn't sleep, there was no need. Being thrown into one nightmare to another isn't how he likes enjoying his nights. He sat on his bed staring out of the window. He was so used to being surrounded by darkness, it was a second nature.

He didn't question much, just went by his own pace and did what he wanted in that moment. He had his life thought out; aside from the detour he had with Hinata. If he couldn't figure out what it was then he stopped it. Why continue to do something without purpose. That night he had to leave her, he felt the same pain in his heart that he drowned out when his clan was murdered.

He would try to communicate with her while she slept. It was a carefree time, until she realized and changed the whole atmosphere of the dream. Lucid dreams, dreams that you were in complete control over. He sighed and closed his eyes, but all he could see was the pained look on Itachi's face as he took his last breath.

Sasuke didn't have purpose until he found out about Hinata's pregnancy. It saved him a bit. He understood that she had every right to hate him. He would hate himself, not that he already doesn't. Every word she said had reason behind it, every movement, every thought had purpose. She had a purpose. Be the best mother time would allow her to be. Kitai was her purpose, the pace to her heart. Sasuke looked down; he missed the most important times in a child's life.

Her first words, her first steps, her first scrap…her first laugh…first tears.

He gripped the sheets around him.

He knew Hinata didn't exactly hate him. The hate could run from her toes to her mouth, even her little nose wrinkled, but her eyes... they just held a splash of sadness and disappointment, that was worse than being hated. He rather her hate him until she was contented. He ran a hand through his hair and faintly noticed the sun rising.

Another night wasted.

He walked to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of ramen. He hated ramen. Naruto clearly decided what he was going to eat. Sitting, he waited for his food to be done.

Hearing a knock at the door, he looked in its direction. The door opened and Sakura stood there. Sasuke looked back at his food. Sakura had grown and was attractive, she had a small cut on her cheek but aside from that she was flawless. Her pink hair had taken to a dullish look and barely brushed her shoulders. Her lips were pressed and eyes were uncertain. He looked over and lazily waved her over. Her eyes lit from his suddenly motion. He sat down and gave a small prayer.

Sakura sat at the island with him. "Hello…" He looked up. She was here to do Naruto's job, maybe he thought she would make him feel more comfortable and less prone to want to kill. He was wrong. Sakura's presence alone annoyed him.

"What?" His sound may have been raspy considering her jump. She pulled out a little notebook.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive."

She smiled gently. "I don't want to do this, but its orders."

He was confused. Her emotions didn't match her at all. Her voice was serious, her expression was of being composed but her eyes were tired almost depressed. "Fine."

She nodded. "Where are your partners?" He looked up and shrugged. He honestly didn't know and didn't care to know. He was finished with what he needed so the need for them had disappeared. Matter of fact, the day he left back for the village, he told them that he would be right back. He smirked. _Oh well. _Sakura cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand"

"I don't know where they are" He managed to say. She stared at him. The air was thick and she hated it. She knew Sasuke wasn't "stable" he could easily reach out and kill her and after the past nights she probably wouldn't fight it. She sighed and pushed the notebook aside.

"I…How have you been, Sasuke" She started. He stared at her.

"As I said…I am alive"

She smiled sadly. "I've missed you so much" She put a hand to her mouth. He didn't say anything to make her cry so he went to eat ramen. "Everything is so wrong!" She sobbed and laid her head on the counter. He stayed quiet, he didn't need to talk she was going to talk anyway. He didn't care to hear what she had to say but the woman was in need of help.

He wasn't sure if he should be the one exactly. He wanted to stab her. He closed his eyes. That was the unstable part of him talking, or maybe this sensitive part of him was the unstable part. Her chest heaved. "My marriage is all fucked up. Naruto, he is being so distance! You know?" He almost laughed. Was that a serious question? "I know he is hiding something from me, I know it!"

Naruto isn't being open? How long was he gone? "He is so wrapped up in work that he rarely comes home, but I shouldn't complain…I have work too. Between the Hospital and Kitai, I have a busy schedule but sometimes…I need him and he isn't there. He promised he was always going to be there!"

Sasuke watched her. Why was she here and not talking to Hinata or maybe another friend? He was crazy, at least that's what everyone is telling him. He finished his ramen and went to wash it out. Sakura kept running on about her problems.

"I can't have kids…" He looked back at her. Sakura had always been the one who wanted a huge wedding, a huge family and from what he was hearing she didn't get either. For the first time he frowned.

"Why?"

She touched her stomach. "Naruto shattered my pelvis bone…it was a mistake but I think he blames himself, I mean I did at first but now… I blame myself" Sasuke sat back down across from her.

"I'm unstable, probably from split personalities. On one hand, I want to kill you for wasting my time" She gasped. He continued. "On the other hand I want to know more about what I missed in the past seven years. I have a daughter, who barely knows me. Hinata… gets sick being in the same room as me" She watched him. This is the most he talked and she isn't going to mess that up by speaking to soon.

"I have killed my own brother, every time I see water, I see his blood. I hate myself for leaving the only person I actually cared for." He chuckled. "And you're sad about that idiot? So what if you can't have kids… adopt, save another child from growing up resenting people who love him"

Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke stood. "Stop feeling for sorry for yourself for things you can't control and start getting in control of your own situation" He walked into the back room leaving a bewildered Sakura sitting there.

.

.

Sakura walked back into her husband's office. He looked up at her. She smiled. "Did you get anything?" He asked.

She scoffed. "Well, hello to you too?"

He frowned looking back at the scrolls in front of him. "Sakura this is a serious matter."

"Our marriage is a serious matter."

"What are you talking about?"

She walked up and threw everything off his desk. He growled. She pushed the large desk with one hand and grabbed his collar. "You don't look at me anymore!"

He ripped himself from her grip. "I do look at you! I have work to do!" She pushed him against the window.

"You always have work to do! You never have time for me! I never see you unless you want me to do something, I miss you…"

"I…"

She let go. "Why did you marry me?" Naruto stood, rubbing his collar. Had Sakura gone mad? One day with Sasuke had her acting…well…normal. She stood there watching him. Her eyes were jaded. She wouldn't take another night of sleeping alone.

"I loved you…" He rubbed his head.

She stood frozen. "I get it, loved?" He shook his head and grabbed her. She pushed him back. "No, you said enough Naruto" Her voice started cracking. He grabbed her head.

"I still love you, you misunderstand. I love you so much Sakura!" She grabbed his wrist. His eyes weren't saying the same thing. Why be with a man who didn't love you every second of the day? He didn't even look like Naruto anymore, just an old shell of someone who she used to know.

When he said he loved her it didn't sound real. It sound tired. She wanted someone who made those words sound like fireworks. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He didn't know what to say. Why was she acting this way? Why now? "What did you and Sasuke talk about?"

"_Stop feeling for sorry for yourself for things you can't control and start getting in control of your own situation"_

She smiled weakly. "He told me to stop feeling sorry about the things I can't control" He crossed his arms.

"So you didn't get any valuable information" She growled and threw him outside the window. Glass was everywhere. She jumped out the window, he got up snarling. "I'm not going to fight you"

She put on her gloves that she kept in her back pocket. She pushed up her sleeves. "Fight me or get your ass kicked" He stepped back and groaned when a fist made contact with his stomach sending him down the street. She ran down road. He got up gritted his teeth. "Naruto, you're a bitch. A small easily swayed bitch" He growled. She smirked and ran to him.

This time he caught the punch but the compact sent both of them flying more down the street. Town's people screamed. Naruto grabbed her wrist and swung her into a nearby building. Hoping to slow her down, he walked back, which was cut short by a kick to the skull. His world went black.

.

.

.

Hinata yawned sitting at home alone. Kitai went to a sleepover. Hinata frowned. It was a Saturday night and she was pouting at home. She pulled her hair into a bun and headed to the door. She noticed that town looked a bit beat up. She saw two elders talking. _"Yes, the Hokage and First Lady fighting up and down the street!" "They were fighting?" "I am telling you what I saw!"_ Hinata raised an eyebrow.

That just doesn't sound right? She kept going with her walk. She walked through the park, through the meadows and over the river. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize she was standing in front of Sasuke's house.

"What the…"

"What are you doing?" She looked up at his roof. She stared at him as he jumped down. She frowned.

"I was just leaving" He grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand and back up at his face. His eyes were low.

"Just…come on" He pulled slightly. She scoffed and pulled away but to his surprise she followed him inside. She walked in it was freezing, sitting on the couch, she watched him take a sit beside her.

"Sasuke I-" His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He fell on her and she pushed him on the floor out of fear. Panting she checked to see if he was breathing. "Sasuke stop playing!" He didn't move. She groaned and pulled him into his room. She could have picked him up easily but what fun would that be? Throwing him on the bed, she reached over and touched his forehead.

"He's burning up" He groaned. She looked at the deep, dark bags under his eyes. Sasuke didn't sleep. He opened his eyes. "You should sleep…" He shook his head and coughed. She frowned. "Why not?"

"Nightmares…" She rolled her eyes.

"You're too old to be afraid of nightmares" She lied. He grabbed her wrist, his eyes were red, she gasped. She never seen the Sharingan do that and suddenly her world changed. For three minutes she could feel and see everything Sasuke could. In one minute she ran to throw up. Two minutes later, she came back. She frowned. "I didn't ask for that…" She muttered.

"I didn't mean to…" He sat up. She pushed him back down.

"Just stop…" She pulled off the necklace Kitai made. It was just some colorful string she found and braided and added a little charm. "Kitai made me this… you keep it, she keeps my nightmares away" She bend to tie it to his neck. "But maybe this can help…" Smiling she tied it, he grabbed her neck. She frowned. "Sasuke…" He pulled down and for the first time in five years, he kissed her softly.

She stood there frozen. Should she punch him? Kick him? Maybe stab him? She realized she wasn't doing any of that, she was kissing him back. She put her hand on his chest for balance. She could feel his heart racing and suddenly it slowed along with his movements. She pulled back. His eyes closed and breathing was normal.

She walked out of the room, touching her lips; she sighed and clutched her chest. "What was that?"

.

.

.

Sasuke opened his eyes, yawning. Had he slept? He sat up. It felt like it. He vaguely remembered last night. Hinata drug him into his room, gave him a necklace and they kissed. He smirked a bit and got up. Taking a shower, he headed to the kitchen. He smelt food being cooked. He saw Hinata making breakfast. "Good morning" She stated. "Did you sleep well?"

He coughed. "Yeah…" She turned and blushed. He only had on a towel. "Oh sorry…" She turned.

"Whatever… about last night" She turned again. "Don't let it happen again." He watched her and walked into the backroom to put on clothes. Maybe she was too forward? He walked back out with some pants and a blue shirt.

"Daddy!" He turned. Kitai ran at him and latched on his leg. He looked at Hinata.

"Kitai, that's not nice" She looked up at him. "She wanted to eat breakfast here" Kitai giggled as he picked her up. She smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy, you smell good!" She buried her head in his shoulder. He smirked.

"Thanks." She pulled back and laughed.

"You have on the necklace I gave mama! Do you like it?" He nodded. She squealed. "I made it to keep bad thoughts and stuff away" She blushed and poked her fingers together much like Hinata did as a child. He nodded.

"It works wonders" He was somewhat telling the truth. He didn't dream last night and that was a great feeling. She smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Mama, I'll make you another one!" She nodded. Kitai looked back at Sasuke. "Daddy, I went to a sleepover and it was so much fun! We ate bunches of cake and candy and we played games all night and we did face paint…and we hear the story about the nine-tails" She looked like she wanted to explode. "It was so fun!" Sasuke looked…well he was startled.

This little girl had the energy of five Naruto's. Hinata told Kitai to sit at the table she did as told. Sasuke joined them. Kitai smiled and laughed to the whole time. Sasuke nodded. Kitai frowned and drank some of her apple juice. "Daddy…" He looked up at her. "Where were you all this time?"

Hinata coughed and looked off. Sasuke sighed. "I was…" Kitai lend in. He frowned. "I was being very bad" He decided not to lie. She poked out her lips.

"Bad? Is that why you were in jail?" He nodded. She nodded. "It's okay, I love you Daddy!" He smiled.

Hinata got up to wash the dishes. Kitai pulled his sleeve, he lend down to her. "I know you did some REAL bad stuff Daddy, but I don't care…okay so don't look sad!" He turned and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly the door opened. Kiba and Shino were panting. "Sorry, Hinata you are needed at the Hokage's office at once!" Hinata turned.

"Okay…" She looked at Kitai and Sasuke. "Are you two going to be okay alone?" They nodded. Kitai giggled and kissed her cheek. Hinata nodded.

.

.

.

**Author Note: You like it? Tell me! I have a lot up my sleeve for this story so stick with me! Review my lovelies!**


	7. Expressions

**Author Note: I made it extra long...I think. I hope you like it so read and enjoy!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 7 – Expressions

Sasuke stared at Kitai.

Kitai stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at Kitai.

Kitai smirked at her father.

He raised his right arm and she followed him. "Are you copying me?" He broke the silence. He kept his arm up. Kitai smiled.

"Are you copying me?"

He stared at her, her cheeks were rosy and eyes gleamed with happiness. He watched her little arm start to shake. "Are you tired?" He asked. She giggled.

"Are you tired?"

He sighed. She sighed. "Why are you copying me?" He put down his arm. She sighed, letting the blood run through her arm again.

"I want to be like you, daddy!" She giggled. He frowned.

"Be better than me"

"Be better than me" She mocked him. He sighed and got up. She followed latching onto his sleeve. He walked to the door. It seemed all the ANBU were gone. He looked down at the little girl beaming a smile at him. He gave a small smile and put her on his back. Kitai wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"Hold on to me" She nodded into his mop of hair. He disappeared.

.

.

.

Hinata walked into the office and all the ANBU were in standing in Naruto's office. "Why did you call us here?" Neji questioned. Hinata glanced over to Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino; they all had the same expression on their face. Her eyes drifted to Naruto. He had scratches along his face. "Yeah, Naruto" Kiba rubbed his neck.

Naruto frowned. "I have an important mission for you all" He ran over the directions, apparently there was a group of ninja who have been killing other ninja and civilians; it's more of a blood cult than anything." Hinata frowned. She should have talked to Naruto about the fact that she wanted to drop the ANBU title for Kitai.

"While it should be quite easy for you all, you must make sure to clean up afterwards. We don't need to get into the middle of a war between two other villages because of some loose ends." They nodded. "Very well, meet back here in two days, that should be enough time…but until then you are dismissed" They left. Hinata stood there.

"Naruto…" He sighed and looked up.

"Yes Hinata?" She sat in the chair in front of him.

"I am resigning from ANBU, I don't need a huge lecture about it." He watched her and stacked some papers. She nodded. "I think it's best for Kitai"

"This is a very important mission"

"It's also very dangerous; I haven't been on a mission in five years? I thought it was obvious that I didn't have any intentions of joining again." She kept her voice low.

"I need you for this mission, after this one, you may resign…"

"How long is the mission?"

"Two maybe three weeks… depending on how fast you complete it"

She scoffed. "I am not leaving Kitai for that long"

"Hinata…"

"Don't Hinata me…I will happily join Sakura in the hospital or even become a teacher" She watched him look down and back up. "Either you can consider my two offers or I just won't do anything"

"You can't afford that"

"No, YOU can't afford that" She hissed. He knew that she was a valuable part to the village. "I have to be getting home now" He put his papers down.

"We should talk…"

"We are talking?" She frowned.

"You know what I mean…"

"I don't want to talk about it"

He sighed. "We will eventually have to"

"It will be a waste of time, you should leave the past in the past" She walked out.

.

.

.

"Daddy watch me!" She took a deep breath. "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" A huge ball of fire burned down ten trees in the small clearing. Sasuke was surprise. She was way better than him at his age. Kitai would a prodigy. She sighed looking at him. He knew those eyes. Exactly what those eyes wanted because he wore that same expressions many times before with his father. He closed his eyes and motioned her to come along.

She ran to him, a small frown adorn her lips. He rested his hand on her head. "That was good." She looked up. "I'm proud" She squealed and hugged him. He also noticed she didn't use any hand signs. He only knew one Uchiha who could do that and he was six feet under. She giggled.

Itachi…

They got back to Kitai and Hinata's house. Hinata was pacing the living room. Kitai ran to her mother. "Hey mama!" Hinata looked furious. He took her without her knowing! Anything could have happened to her! He was unstable.

"Where are you been?" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"The training grounds" he answered flatly.

She looked down at her smiling daughter. "Go take a bath and get ready for bed" Kitai pouted, kissed Sasuke goodnight and ran in the backroom. Her attention was now on the relaxed man in front of her. "Why do you feel the need to take my daughter?"

He walked up to her. "She is my daughter too" Hinata growled. "I can take her wherever I please" Hinata let out a dry laugh.

"You're not even allowed to go anywhere!" He smirked and shrugged. "See, you're just-" He covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widen.

"Just shut the fuck up sometimes" He muttered in her ear. His body was shaking but limp. Her heart beat quickened. He wrapped one free hand around her. "You talk so much sometimes" She growled under his hand, probably something along the lines of 'get off of me' or 'you're such a jerk'. He moved his hand and replaced it with his lips.

She turned her head. "Get-" He bit her neck. She paused. That's a cheap trick. He kissed her to her jaw line to her chin, he bit her lip ever so slightly and started kissing her again. She groaned under his touch. He pulled her closer to him, savoring her taste, letting his actions show her how much he still cared.

"You're still sweet as before."

He wanted to throw her on the couch and work on her body until the sun rose again.

He wanted to feel her skin, to control her every movement, to be inside her. He deepened the kiss earning him a moan. He loved the feeling of her soft creamy skin. He ran his fingers over the hem of her shirt. Her stomach jumped when he touched her stomach. She hissed and tore herself out of his grip. Jumping back from him, she pulled her shirt down. "I told you not to do that" She breathed. His eyes were cloudy and tainted with lust, almost like she was his prey.

"Tell me you didn't like it" He walked up to her. She looked off.

"I hate you." She growled.

He watched her. "You can hate me all you want, but tell me you don't want me" She looked at him.

"Don't touch me"

"Your eyes say a lot different"

"Get out of my house" He watched her for a second and turned to walk to the door, she followed behind.

He looked at her, swiftly he grabbed her chin. "I love you, Hinata." with that he walked away. She closed the door.

She walked into Kitai room. She was asleep. She went into her room and fell into a dream state.

.

.

.

Hinata sighed. Sakura gave her a cup of tea. Sakura and Hinata didn't argue a lot anymore because Sakura learned that waiting for Hinata to talk was way better than forcing her too. Hinata sat on their couch. The smell of their house had a weird combination of flowers and ramen. Sakura sat beside her, folding one leg under her body.

Kitai was off the school. Hinata wanted to talk to Sakura about the job.

"What's been going on?" Sakura smiled. Hinata pressed her lips together.

"I would like to work for you…at the hospital" She stated quietly. If Hinata wasn't the person she was Sakura would have joked around saying she couldn't quite catch that but she saw it took a lot of swallowing her pride to even say it. When they were younger all Hinata wanted to do was help people. After one mission with Naruto and Kiba everything changed. She turned seventeen and decided she wanted to be in the ANBU.

Her whole attitude changed. Her stutter had faded along with the fidgeting and uncontrollable blushing and let's not forget about the fainting around Naruto or any other male. She became mentally detached from the world.

She would kill without remorse. The old Hinata would have vomited from the sight of blood. This Hinata eyes gleamed with satisfaction of killing someone. Sakura noticed that Hinata was staring at her.

The pink haired woman blinked twice. "Ah, why the change of heart?"

"Kitai."

The rookie nine were happy to have Kitai around, she kept Hinata sane and here. Sakura tried pushing Naruto into telling her what happened on that mission but he would look off with an angry face and change subject. One night he got really pissed at her, she reluctantly stopped asking soon after. Hinata was rushed back from that mission with three ribs broken, her wrist cracked, she had a gash trailing down her face and her foot was shattered.

Luckily they were able to heal her but she was mute for three weeks, she only blinked when needed and didn't eat much. She just sat there until she was completely healed. Tsundae tried to get her to speak about the mission,but with no avail.

"I understand. How does Naruto feel about it?"

She looked up. They both knew how Naruto felt about it. Naruto had changed that day too. He and Hinata went from practically siblings to enemies, especially on Hinata's part.

"He isn't fond of it"

Sakura nodded. She missed the old Hinata and Naruto. She hadn't changed a bit, she tolerated Hinata simply because, Hinata could put up a very good fight and they both would come out with some really bad injuries.

"I wouldn't think he would, you're one of the best female ANBU Konoha has" Hinata watched her tea.

"Yes, well I have other important things to take care of…"

"I understand."

Hinata nodded. "So, working with you…" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hinata, you will be working under me, we have to work on your skills first...especially the ones dealing with humans" Hinata nodded. She could understand that. "Is your chakra still that color?"

"Aah. No. It left when Kitai was born" Sakura nodded. There was a knock at the door. Sakura answered it and let Kakashi-Sensei through. It was strange because the man refused to retire…well was he old enough? Hinata could never tell.

"Hinata, you should come to the school?" She looked up at him. He closed his book. "I wouldn't normally come and get you personally but…yeah…you should come" Hinata shrugged and said good-bye to Sakura.

"What's going on, Kakashi?"

"Kitai is a very special student." Kakashi stated calmly. Hinata looked up.

"What did she do?" Hinata tried staying calm. Kakashi laughed.

"You should just come see"

They finally got the academy; it was smoking in the back. They ran into the training area of the school. Parents were comforting their children. Smoke, ashes and the smell of burnt wood was very evident. Hinata saw Kitai on the swing. The same swing she first saw Naruto on. Kitai had a dry dirty streams of where tears had been and a huge frown. Hinata squatted and opened her arms. Kitai jumped up and ran to her mother. She started crying in her arms.

She kept muttering sorry in her mother's chest. "What happened?" She looked up angrily at Kakashi. He looked shocked.

"What did I do!?" He stepped back. If looks could kill Kakashi would have been lying die right now.

"What do you mean what happened?" A man yelled, him and his son walked up to them. Hinata rubbed Kitai hair and stood. Hinata sighed.

"I mean I don't understand what happened?"

The man was an inch or two taller than Hinata with a lot more muscles. "That little demon of yours nearly killed our kids!" Several other adults nodded. "I told Kakashi not to let her around our children!" Another mother yelled. "She's a monster!" An older woman screamed. Hinata looked down at Kitai who was crying.

_If she keeps this up, the bloodlines will be activated._

Hinata pulled Kitai from behind her. "Kitai, what happened?" She sniffled.

"S-some of us were p-playing and stuff…and t-they were showing off their j-jutsu…so I w-w-wanted to s-show them m-mine! And t-that b-boy pushed me…" She pointed weakly to the frighten boy standing behind the angry father. "and I l-lost control…I said s-sorry" She started crying again. Hinata nodded.

"What your name?" She stared at the man.

"Hiro."

"Well, Hiro…it seems to be your idiot sons fault" He man growled and grabbed Hinata shoulders. Kakashi bit his lips. Did this man not know who Hinata was? "Get off of me. Now"

He growled. "My boy isn't an idiot! Your bastard child over there is the cause of this, you whore…you're the towns whore and that kid, the spawn of that sick bastard Uchiha" Hinata laughed and grabbed the man's arm. He had no class, cussing in front of these innocent kids.

She didn't bother activating her Byakugan. "I will warn you one last time, get off of me" He laughed gripping her shirt tighter.

She heard the whispers of the other parents, the cries from the children. She also heard Kitai growled. She better take care of this before Kitai hurts herself. Hiro laughed. "This is the scary Hyuuga? You are nothing!"

Hinata smirked and punched him in the stomach he went flying in the direction of an oak tree before he hit it, she appeared behind him and kicked him sending him sliding right in front of his boy. Hinata walked over. The eyes watching them were full of fear. She put a foot on his back and grabbed his hair, grabbing a kunai off the ground she held it to his throat.

"Hinata that's enough" Kakashi just wanted to show everyone not to bully Kitai, Hinata looked like she wanted to kill his only led him to think that Hinata hadn't went on a mission or killed in a very long time. Usually she didn't let people bother her. She smiled. Kitai watched her mother. She wasn't afraid, she knew this was her mother's job. She wanted to be like that and mixture of her mother and father. Technically, she was.

Hinata turned his head to Kitai. "Tell her you apologize now, or you WILL die today right in front of your weak son" Hiro was crying, like the little man he was. She pressed it furthered into his throat.

"I'm sorry!"

"I SAID apologize!"

He cried. "I apologize Kitai…I'm sorry!"

She looked at the boy. "Now you apologize, or your father dies." The little boys ran over and hugged Kitai.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Kitai"

Hinata smiled. "Do you accept Kitai?" She nodded slowly. Hinata nodded and got up. She turned to the frightened people. "Anyone who has a problem with my daughter, bring the shit to me… otherwise, don't bother me and don't touch my daughter" She hissed at the kids. She took Kitai's hand and they left.

Kakashi snickered, they would learn soon. He, himself was a little afraid of Hinata.

.

.

.

Kitai played with the curtains in the Hokage office. Hinata sat there and Sasuke was sitting in the other chair.

"You harassed the civilians?" Hinata nodded at his question. "Why?"

"Kitai lost control of her jutsu because some kid pushed her. Then the kid's father began to call her names, so I ended it." She watched Kitai blushed when Naruto looked back at her. "I won't have my daughter being tormented."

Naruto smirked a bit. Sasuke watched him. Naruto was secretly proud of it. He was like that in their younger days, he wished he had a crazy mother like Hinata to stick up for him. Someone to tell people he wasn't a monster but his mother was close to it.

"I am not angry"

"There would be no reason for you to be"

He nodded. Sasuke looked between Hinata and Naruto and growled. "Why am I here?" Naruto looked at him.

"I am taking you off of your punishment early. I think you have found a reason to stay in Konoha so I have no reason to worry" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was right. He wasn't leaving this little girl's side. "Instead, I will be putting you on a very important mission" Was this man serious? That meant he was being put in the ANBU. Which meant he would barely see Kitai, but if he refused. He would face something worse.

Kitai giggled and walked behind Naruto's chair. Hinata watched her daughter. "Kitai come here?" She peaked out with Naruto's hat.

"Look at me, I'm Naru-chan! I'm Hokage hear me ROAR!" She had managed to draw fake lines on her face. She put her hands up like claws and roared. Hinata smiled. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke watched her. "Oh no Ki-chan save me!" She faked fell on the floor and hurried to get back up. "Don't fear Naru-chan!" She fell down giggling. Naruto picked her up.

"You Ki-chan are so wonderful little girl!" She blushed and hugged him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kitai was in love with Naruto just like her mother was.

"You love me, Naru-chan?" He nodded. She hugged him tighter. "I'm going to be the best, ne!" He nodded letting her down. Sasuke picked her up on his shoulder.

"We're going for some bonding time" Kitai cheered.

"Sasuke…" Naruto warned. He looked back.

"I'm off of punishment, remember?" With that they disappeared.

Sasuke had a plan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: I want this story to last for a while, so if you thought it was close to being over you're TOTALLY wrong! This just started so stay tune to the next chapter, so review and let me know how you feel! R&F ,, until next time Muah! Love you guys!**


	8. Rain

**Author Note: This is sort of a flashback of the first time Sasuke and Hinata met, just in case I haven't been adding enough SasuHina… Enjoy!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 8 – Rain

Six years ago

Hinata checked her bag once again. Sighing, she sat on her bed. It was her first solo mission and she couldn't have been any more excited. She smiled slightly.

Naruto was busy getting ready to be the next Hokage. He would be the youngest Hokage in Konoha history, nineteen and taking care of a village. She grabbed her bag and mask and heading out the door.

After making a full recovery from her last mission Tsundae decided to promote her to ANBU. She leaped from one building to the next until reaching the building. She had been blocking out the last past weeks as best as she could. Walking into the Hokage office she noticed Naruto standing beside her, averting her eyes to the Hokage.

"Ah, Hinata early as usual!" Tsundae nodded. "I don't have much time to explain and I probably should considering it's your first solo mission but…" She paused. "I think you will manage?" Hinata nodded taking the scrolls. She turned to leave.

"Good luck, Hinata" She froze hearing his voice. She almost turned around, just for a split second. Instead she continued to walk out.

She didn't want to think about that mission or Naruto or anything involving the last four weeks. She walked and read the scroll. It was fairly simple. Get the scroll there. Get back. Kill anyone in the way. She put on her Hawk mask and started for the gate. She had to get to the village hidden in the rain, which took a week. Going through the forest was simple until night came then she relied on her Byakugan.

She stopped in a small clearing. "Aren't you tired of following me?"

Three men came out of the shadows. She smirked. Had she ran into them two months ago she would had shuddered under them. She pulled out she katana, they ran to her.

.

.

She watched the last man crying and crawling backwards until the huge oak tree stopped him. He watched his other tag-alongs die and now it was his turn. She had blood on her mask that had a slight cut on it from the first man. He was the strongest and the dumbest. This wasn't a smart idea. She stared at the thin frighten man. She had put a pretty deep gash in his arm. "Please don't kill me!" He screamed. She crouched now smiling.

"Orders are orders… kill anyone in the way" She knew he wasn't going to be a problem, he wasn't really in the way but he was here and she hadn't fed her lust. "I'll let you make a prayer" His eyes widen and he started praying and weeping.

He could barely get a word out before he broke down again crying. His eyes were grey and they were quickly dulling. She covered his mouth with one hand. He shook his head frantically. She smiled and slid her katana in his stomach until he stopped moving. Standing, she sighed.

She was a monster. She was okay with that though…

Going to the nearby river, she washed the blood from her clothes. After that, she ran the rest of the way to the village. Once the village was in sight so was rain. "How annoying…" She muttered. They left her in the village. She still had four days left so she started her search for a hotel room.

The street lights flickered. She paused. "Why are you following me?" She turned and saw a tall male with a large sword. She smirked until he activated the Sharingan. She growled and pulled out her katana. "Tell me. Who are you!?" She called out.

He ran to her. She put her katana up for a blockage from his. She saw clear as day. "Uchiha…" He smirked and eyes glistened.

"Hyuuga…" She pushed him off.

"You are to come with me, that is an order of the Hokage" She ran to him. He moved out the way and she appeared behind him. He elbowed her stomach which sent her flying into a dark alley. Coughing, she sat up. She tried regaining the air in her lungs and blood out her throat, but it was quick enough. He came over and kicked her to the gate.

She spit out blood and stood up. He smirked under the lightening. "Do I amuse you?" She growled running to him. He grabbed her throat and pushed her into wall.

"Yes." She watched him. His gripped her tight enough for her to get a decent amount of air. "Hyuuga, why are you here?" She spit in his face. He gripped her tighter. "I asked you a question!" She stared into his onyx eyes. Why was she so weak against him? She had taken out many ninjas before. She closed her eyes. He was much stronger than her and wasn't afraid to show it. "Oh, you're that Hyuuga, the girl who loved Naruto?"

She frowned. He smirked pressing his lips to her ear. "Does he still treat you as second best?" She didn't want to talk about Naruto. She grabbed his wrist and sent chakra through it, the sound of bone cracking and him screaming, she figured it worked.

She kicked him to the other side. He coughed and pushed her body back into the cemented walls. "I see that he does?" She felt her skin being scrapped off. She was sick of this. She grabbed a kunai and gave it to him.

"J-just kill me, S-Sasuke…I don't want to do t-this…"

"You're pathetic"

"Then save the world from it" He watched her. Why was she giving up this easy? Why didn't he just kill her when she asked? He closed his eyes.

"Fine…" She looked at him and nodded. She closed her eyes wincing for the pain to come, but it didn't. She did feel a hand on the skin of her stomach. "Since you don't care about your life" He pulled her closer. She gasped when he bit down on the skin of her neck. Sasuke smirked when he earned a moan. She didn't understand why her body was reacting in such a way or why she wasn't stopping him? "You wouldn't mind if I do this?"

He pulled off the rest of her armor. "Sasuke…" He bit down harder. She clutched onto his shoulder. He was a complete stranger and yet she was feeding off of his presence. He unbuttoned her pants. She grabbed his hand. "I…" He bit her lip slowly and kissed her. She was bending to his every move.

His fingers brushed her hip bones. She pushed him away. Panting, they stared at each other. "Do you care about your life?"

"Do you think that was supposed to make me care?" He shrugged and walked away. "Sasuke…" He turned back. "You have to come back to the village!" He smirked and disappeared. She growled. Pulling herself together, she found a hotel room.

She pulled off her dirty uniform and went to take a shower.

Sasuke…

If she told Naruto she saw him, he would go crazy and award her but be secretly mad he couldn't do it. She smiled. He would be so pissed if she kept it hidden. Secret rendezvous… She giggled and stepped out. She grabbed a towel and went into the bed room.

She felt someone grabbed her. She punched them but they caught her fist. They put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up." As if on cue, the lightening flashed into the room and there was Sasuke Uchiha standing there. "Are you going to scream?" She shook her head. He removed his hand. "I want you."

"I don't want you" She spat out. He pulled her to him.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help himself. He didn't mean to kiss her outside. Her taste was of something addicting. He didn't mean to touch her. He meant to kill her. He wanted to kill her. Anyone he saw from that village he wanted to kill. Why hadn't he killed her when he had the chance? He would use her and never see her again.

She felt him just barely touch her and it made her go crazy. "I…" He pulled off her towel.

He took in every curve her body held. "Hinata…"

She closed her eyes for a split second and started smirking. Walking up to him… "It's my…first time" He wasn't shocked. He was shocked when she rubbed his very hard member. He hissed and pushed her on the bed.

The sensational feeling he had from being inside this girl was something too new. He loved the soft screams and moans that came from her mouth. He had been with several women but this one made him feel… different.

Sasuke wasn't a lustful person, quite frankly it didn't have him bending over backwards to please them. He was in it for himself. Just a silly past time, but he craved more of her even though she was right here. He took his time, letting her get comfortable. He wanted her.

She panted beside him. He watched her. She took a deep breath and got up and went into the bathroom. He simply watched her. He sat up, sweat was burning the scratches she left on him. She came in her pajamas. He normally would have taken that time to ditch.

But he didn't…

She didn't kick him out either…

.

.

.

She had to report back to Konoha today. She walked in the village, a bit sore from the four nights she was with him. She saw Kiba. "Hey Hinata!"

"Hello." She replied.

"Eww…what is that smell on you!" He held his nose.

"What smell?"

"You smell like a man?"

She looked off. "The leader was a little too friendly" She didn't completely lie. His was a friendly old man, who wanted her to drink sake and dance. He wanted them to go to the Hot Springs together but she politely declined saying she must be going. She knew that smell was Sasuke and it didn't stink, it smelt like blackberries, vanilla and maybe fresh wood. Kiba was a jerk.

She walked passed him and went into the Hokage Office. Naruto was sitting in the chair smiling. "How was the mission?" She threw a reply scroll on the large desk. Naruto stood.

"Hinata, look I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care!" She snapped back.

"Yes, you do or you wouldn't act this way!"

"I just figured out a few things, okay?"

He growled. "Like what exactly?" She was about to ring his neck until Tsundae and Sakura came in.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked over. Tsundae frowned.

"Hinata are you okay?" Tsundae touched her arm.

"I am fine…" She glared at Naruto. He frowned and looked out the window.

.

.

.

She went home and ran past everyone. Crashing into her bed, she cried. She would hate him.

That night would be forever imprinted in her mind.

Along with the angst and tears…

Along with the smell of burning flesh and broken bones…

Along with a broken heart…

.

.

.

**Author Note: Hopefully you like this little flashback… the next chapter it well back to normal… Review!**


	9. Little Boys and Toys

Bloodlines

Chapter 9 – Little Boys and Toys

Sasuke on the way to Hinata's house early in this morning, it was kind of chilly outside. He mentally growled. He hated cold weather. He hated being cold. He hated piling on clothes. He realized that he was probably overacting, it was just simply a chilly day nothing to bother himself with. Hinata was starting her first day of training so they decided since Sasuke had free mornings he could walk Kitai to school.

He didn't mind. He wanted to. He smirked at the thought of Kitai and his conversation.

_Flashback_

_They sat a flower field. It was right behind the old Uchiha compound he, Itachi and his mother were the only people who knew about this place. This is the place where he came to think as a kid. He looked over at the happy face of Kitai who picked up a lot of random flowers. "Mama will love these!" She giggled._

_Sasuke sighed lying on his back, soaking in the soft scents of the field. "That's what I want to talk about Kitai"_

"_You want to t-talk?" She stuttered. "About Mama?"_

_He smiled. "In a minute…" He couldn't believe he was about to talk to a five year old about this. "I want to talk about love" She made an 'o' with her mouth._

"_I don't understand" Had she offended him?_

"_And you won't" He stated. She was so confused._

_Putting a finger to her lip, she spoke "Can you explain, daddy?" He sat up._

"_What do you think love is Kitai?" She smiled and looked down at her flowers._

"_It's a special feeling that you feel about someone who you really care about" She smiled. "I love you, Mama, Naru-chan"_

"_There is something called unconditional love, do you know what that is?" He asked motioning her to his lap. She sat and stared down at his huge fingers. She turned back._

"_I don't know what un…con…di…tion…al means?" He patted her head._

"_It means no matter what, usually families share that." He paused. "I don't want you to be confused by that especially if a boy says it"_

"_We are a family. Do you feel that way for mama?" He kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Does mama feel that way about you?" He frowned._

"_I don't know…"_

_Kitai grabbed her father face. "Have you asked?" He stared at her. "No, no you didn't, Daddy!" Sasuke was baffled. He came to lecture her about being in love with Naruto but here she was lecturing him about his lack of questioning. "How do you except to win something when you never try!" She shouted. "It's the ninja way!" He sighed. She reminded him of Naruto._

"_You're right" He sighing. "Let's get you home" She picked up her flowers and he picked her up. "Oh and Kitai…boys are bad."_

"_Boys are bad?"_

"_Yes, they are bad. They like to trick sweet little girls. They are bad, so while in school don't get too close to any of them"_

"_But daddy, it's a lot of them!"_

"_Nope, they are just plain evil, especially the ones that tease you, it means they secretly like you"_

_Kitai pushed her head in his back. "Or openly don't…" She whispered._

_He paused. "Kitai, you are perfect, people get scared when someone might be stronger than them, and you are. It's part of being an Uchiha-Hyuuga. Don't let these people judge you" She nodded in his back. He started walking again._

"_I love you daddy"_

"_I love you too, Kitai"_

_End Flashback_

.

.

.

He sighed. He touched the necklace dangling from his neck. He would do everything his father didn't and that was love him. The door opened. Hinata opened the door. He watched her. She had her hair in a tight ponytail, letting her bangs frame her face. She had that famous 'I hate Sasuke' frown planted on her face. She wore a simple V-neck, black long sleeve shirt with the Jonin vest as she stepped out he noticed the skin tight black pants she had on. In short, Sasuke wanted to do a lot of bad things to the woman in front of him. "What are you staring at?" She spoke quietly.

He raised an eye brow. "You, is that a problem?"

She rolled her eyes. "Matter of fact, yeah"

He smirked. "Don't you think it's a bit early too be flirting with me?"

"No…YES! Oh, shut up" She had a slight blush on her face. "Kitai, come along. Sasuke is waiting!" She yelled in the house. Soon, running was heard. Kitai pushed her mother out the way. She smiled.

"I got new shoes!" She pointed to her shoes. "Mama got me new shoes, they are ninja shoes!" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Hurry Kitai, you don't want to be late!" Hinata pushed her gently to Sasuke. She locked the door and turning back to them, "If I'm not home by nine…it's still the bed time, don't let her trick you into staying up!" Kitai grumbled. Hinata giggled and kissed her cheek. "Bye baby, I love you"

"Bye, Mama I love you!" She waved as her mother ran into the direction of the hospital. Sasuke looked down. Kitai hair was pulled up in this really complicated hair style Sasuke couldn't describe. It had colorful beads in it. She looked up. "Daddy, we gotta get moving!" He nodded.

She grabbed his hand and they began their walk. "Daddy, my birthday is coming up!" He felt like a dick for not knowing the exact day his daughter was born. She knew he didn't know. "It's on the 24th, it's on the same day as Konoha's Kasai Festival!"

"Konoha Kasai Festival?"

She nodded. "It started six years ago, Mama told me that Sundae-sama decided to celebrate the day that Naru-chan became Hokage, she said it was special! The whole village is decorated with red, orange and yellow flames!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Not from the nickname Kitai gave Tsundae but there was a whole celebration for that idiot!

Kitai giggled mistaking his expression with confusion. "Fake flames, daddy! But mama and the others didn't go to the second one because I was born that night!" Kitai paused. "Mama says I wanted to party too!" She covered her mouth trying to muffle giggles.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll take you this new year then" Her face lit up.

"Mama too!?" Sasuke paused, when he noticed they were at the door to the school.

"We will have to work on that one" She nodded.

She slid the door to the classroom open. "Okay, I will see you later, Daddy!" He nodded and she went in.

Kitai went inside, it was chaotic and Kakashi-sensei nowhere to found. She frowned. He usually kept her company. He would read some old scrolls to her and gave her a pep talk every now-and-then.

She walked to the shelves and put her backpack on her hook. She smiled and suddenly fell. She looked up. Three boys were standing over her. She blinked twice to fight the tears. "You're a freak!"

She stood up. She tried not to think about the names they called her or her mother. She remembered her mother say that the people here are too shallow to understand her…whatever shallow means. She bit her lip. _I think it means not deep?_ She nodded walking to her desk she could feel the boys follow her. "Your mom is stupid!"

She pulled out her crayons. She couldn't wait to turn six so she could go to the older kid school. She could finally start working on being a ninja. Kakashi said if she keeps training with Mama then they may skip her up a few levels, he said that he haven't seen anyone like her since her Uncle Itachi but no one talks about him. She smiled. She had seen him in a really old book of Ninja. After seeing his pictures she would have dreams about him. He was a really nice man.

She came to reality and the three boys were still talking about her. "Shut up and leave her alone" She looked at the door hoping for Kakashi but it just another boy. He was thin, his eyes were pale green and hair was really shaggy, it was brownish red. Maybe more brown than red. They looked back at him.

"And who are you?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "A level 1, who can kick all of your asses" They frowned. Why was a level-1 in class? Why was he defending her? Kitai closed her eyes, they started to hurt again.

"You and what army?" One boys yelled.

He shrugged. "My dad's…" The boys started laughing.

"W-who is your d-daddy?" She quietly asked.

He looked over. "Gaara no Sabaku, you idiot" She squeaked and put her head down. They gasped and ran away. "Are you okay?" He touched her head. She nodded looking up. He nodded.

"I'm Jinsei Sabaku" He stated. She nodded. "Well what's your name?"

"K-Kitai Hyuuga"

He nodded. "Kitai, you shouldn't let these babies hurt you"

She blushed, clearly he was mistaken. "I'm a baby too"

"My father has told me about your mother and father…you are no baby" She scanned his face. He seemed normal. "Your mother is the Hyuuga ex-heiress and your father is the village traitor, quite a mix"

She frowned. "My mama and daddy are good people!"

"I think differently" He smirked. She growled. She held her left eye. "What's wrong, does the truth hurt?" She stood up. "I think it's sad really, two such strong ninja made a kid that can't stand up for herself"

"Shut up!" Her eyes started glowing. He smirked.

"Are you mad, hime?" She frowned.

"I heard your father is an actually demon!" She mentally giggled. Jokes on him, she didn't need know what exactly a demon is. He paused.

"He isn't…anymore"

"Not what I heard…I'm surprised he could even have a baby!" She didn't even know where babies come from. He clenched his fist.

"Reject!"

"Demon baby!" She called back. Ironically some of the town's people call her that.

He watched black dot form in her eyes. He growled. He ran at her. Suddenly he was face first into his father's chest and Kitai paused staring into the eyes of her own father. Sasuke frowned. "Kitai, your eyes…" She started her breathing exercises.

"Jinsei, I could feel your chakra spike from across town" Gaara growled. Kitai closed her eyes. Sasuke picked her up.

"Where is Kakashi?"

"He n-never came" Sasuke growled.

"-But Dad, those idiots were bullying her!" Sasuke looked back at his daughter.

Kitai looked down. "I love you daddy!" She didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. He turned back to Gaara.

"We should go." He agreed.

Sasuke wanted to kick those kids into a wall but no doubt put him back on punishment. He hated how that sounded. Kitai looked over and Jinsei was walking beside his Daddy. "Who is that Daddy?" She whispered.

"Ask him" She blushed. Looking over his other shoulder, she watched the red haired man walking calmly.

"Excuse me, sir" He looked over. She blushed. "W-who are y-you? Do you k-know my d-daddy?" He nodded.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku, the Kage of the village hidden the sand" He pointed to his hat. She blushed creating an 'o' with her mouth.

"Nice to meet you" He nodded.

She went to the other shoulder. "He is scary, daddy…where are his eyebrows?" Sasuke tried out to laugh. "That boy, he made those bad boys go away…should I say thank you?" He nodded. She again went to his right shoulder. "Jin-kun…" He looked up and blushed.

"What do you want?"

She smiled. "Thank you!" with that she went to her father's left side. Soon they walked into the Hokage office.

Sasuke frowned sitting in one of the empty chairs in the Hokage office. He let Kitai sit in his lap. She looked over and Jinsei was sitting on the floor while his daddy sat in the chair. She didn't bother listening what Naruto had to say, this boy Jinsei was weird. She eased off her father's lap.

"How old are you?"

He frowned. "I am seven"

"I'm almost six!" She giggled. "How much fun is it being a level-1?"

He smirked. "It bets being with snot-nose babies" She frowned again.

.

.

.

The sun was no stranger to waking a certain Hyuuga up. She groaned, it was Saturday and all she wanted to do was hide in her covers and never step foot in that hospital again. Everyone was either sick or hurt, which was kind of the point of a hospital and Hinata wasn't one for remorse. She felt the bed move, assuming it was Kitai she closed her eyes again.

Feeling a rather large hand rub her back, she froze. This scent of vanilla, fresh wood and blackberries filled her nostrils. It filled her with so many memories.

She heard the presence chuckled. She wanted to just fall back asleep. Closing her eyes, she felt him climb on her. She was too tired to care or he was crazy either way, he was on her. "Tell me you love me?" He muttered in her ears.

"I hate you"

He paused. "No you don't…" Pressing his lips to her ear, she gasped. He knew exactly how to move her body. His hands roamed down her shoulder to her arms that were stuffed under the pillow. She bit lip her lip, his breathing was unsteady. "You still love me…" He kissed right behind her ear.

"I…hate you" She growled.

He lifted himself up just enough to flip her over. "Tell me you don't love me…" He stared into her eyes. She stared back at him.

"Kitai is in the other room!"

"She's at school"

That meant she was late! Sakura was going to kill her. She tried pushing him. He put her arms above her head and bit her neck sweetly, letting another hand roam down her body. He made sure to touch every inch of her body. "Y-you're just using me!" She choked on a sob. He paused.

"I am not."

He sat up. She followed. He looked at her as she crossed her legs. "Yes, you are! What are you trying to do? Get me pregnant again so you can leave on some new adventure!?" She put her hands over her eyes. Sasuke touched her shoulder, she shrugged it off. "Tell me Sasuke? What did you see in me?" He stared at her.

She couldn't truly believe this! He wasn't one for expressing his feelings. "I am not using you" He pulled her into his chest. "I love you"

She pushed back. "You said that before and you left!" He sighed. She would never trust him again. He got up and walked to the door. "You're leaving again?" He turned.

"Do you want me to stay?" He hissed at her.

She paused. "No…"

He nodded and walked out the door.

.

.

.

Sasuke stalked the streets of Konoha. Night fell and he was still heated. He walked into a small bar and to his surprise Naruto was downing a bottle of sake. Thanks to Kyuubi his liver wouldn't shatter, but it also meant that getting drunk was harder to do. "What are you doing, Oh great Hokage?" Sasuke asked taking a sit.

Naruto looked over his eyes were low and dull. Sasuke watched him. Maybe this was one of his unstable moments? He asked for sake, it was really hard for Sasuke to get drunk but it was going to happen tonight.

"I…am so sorry…" Naruto slurred. Sasuke looked over enjoying the burn from the taste of the sake. He did look over at his old friend. "I really am…" He touched Sasuke shoulder. "Tell Hinata that, okay?" Sasuke looked down at him.

"What did you do?"

He shook his head. "We… I… Tell her I'm sorry" Sasuke was getting fed up with this. He noticed the tension between Naruto and Hinata. What happened? Did they have something? Did he hurt her? Did they…

Sasuke grabbed Naruto. He wanted to know this moment! Technically they weren't together but it was the just of it all. Naruto shook his head. "Please tell her okay?"

"Tell me what happened?" Naruto just stared at him. Sasuke grabbed the man by his collar, he told the Bartender to put it on Naruto's tab. He dragged him out. Coming to a clearing, he dropped him by the river.

Sasuke grabbed his hair and pushed his head into the freezing water. He pulled the young Hokage out. Naruto started to cough. Sasuke sat down beside the hacking blonde.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

"Tell me what happened between you and Hinata"

Naruto looked away. "Nothing happened."

"Don't fucking lie to me"

Naruto looked down. He couldn't keep this from Sasuke. In Naruto's mind they were still brothers and that would never change. "Well…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger! Finally the moment most of you have been waiting for… what happened between Naruto and Hinata… I must confess that I have not thought about it until now… I just go with the flow and I hope you go along with me.**

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day… wherever you are : ) **


	10. Memory

**Author Note: Part of me wanted to wait until the next chapter to tell you but then the other part was like "Oh come now enough with the torment!" So I did it. I hope you like it... :) This chapter may make you hate Naruto... Or will it? Dun Dun Duuun! Here you go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bloodlines

Chapter 10 – Memory

Hinata giggled at Naruto who was begging Tsundae about what was in the box that they were supposed to give to the Prince of some village with a lot of snow. Naruto didn't care about the details he just wanted to be nosey.

"Naruto will you stop!?" Tsundae yelled pushing Naruto on the ground. Sakura, Kiba and Hinata all wanted to know what was so important about this small box. Why did it need a four man crew?

Tsundae sighed after Naruto finally gave up. Hinata smiled and helped Naruto up. "Naruto-kun…whatever it is I think it is best not knowing" Hinata tried to calm him down. He looked over at her.

"You're probably right, Hinata-chan" She nodded. Tsundae nodded and dismissed them.

The four teenagers walked out of the building. Kiba grabbed Hinata shoulder. He gave a huge smile. "Hinata I don't want you going on this mission trying to fall back in with that idiot!" She looked away. She didn't have to try to but for the sake of Kiba she nodded. He nodded.

Luckily, Hinata didn't hold grudges if she did, her and Kiba would still not be talking. She went home and started to pack the next week should be fun.

.

.

.

They left early, even before the sun rose. Sakura pushed them to travel two days straight finally she fell out from exhaustion so they stayed at a motel. They decided one room would be enough. Sakura was asleep and Kiba went to find some food. Hinata sat on the make-shift couch in front of the bed. Naruto sat beside her.

"Hey Hinata…" She looked over. He smiled. "I want to show you something!" She paused. Naruto was Naruto he wouldn't tie her to a tree or kill her. She smiled and got up. They walked through the forest for a while until they came to a small river.

"What did you w-want to show me?" She ran a hand through her hair. He nodded. "Right, I need to tell you something…well I need to something off my chest" She smiled. He sat down.

Was he finally going to confess? She nodded and sat down with him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Do you think I should give up on Sasuke?" He spoke quietly. She looked over at him and frowned. That's all he cares about bringing Sasuke home. If Sasuke wanted to be home he would come home. She didn't normally get mad about these things but right now. She was just fed up with Naruto, this Sasuke guy, and everything. Why could he see that Sasuke didn't want to be found? She finally realized he was staring at her.

She couldn't tell him that she couldn't stand Sasuke. No, it was stronger than that…

"I hate him…" She covered her mouth. Naruto looked like someone shot him. "NO! I m-mean I-"

Naruto looked at her closely. "Hate him? Why Hinata-chan?"

She frowned. "He takes all of your a-attention and l-leaves nothing for anyone else! H-he is all you ever t-talk about and I d-don't think it is fair when y-you have friends here w-who love you…" She looked down at the water, it was so blue yet clear… the moon shined on it in the most beautiful way. She had to say something. She would hate herself if she didn't speak now. "I love you"

Looking into his bright blue eyes, she didn't blush or stutter, she sat there watching for any emotion. His eyes widen. "I don't understand…you love me?" She nodded. He looked at the ground. Tears burned her eyes.

"I understand if you don't feel that way…" She stood. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"You didn't let me finish…" He whispered in her eyes. Was he accepting her confession? His lips brushed her temple. Naruto knew his feelings about the Byakugan user. It wasn't love. Sure, she didn't beat him or cuss him out but his love lied in a pink hair girl in the motel. But he did feel something for Hinata.

Lust.

He wasn't that dumb to not see that. She had grown into a beautiful woman. She started wearing tighter clothes and he noticed every curve her had. She held soft features, but her breast were bigger than the blonde every imagined. Her waist dipped perfectly into those hips and down on to her very toned legs. Naruto wanted Hinata physically. It was beyond wrong.

Her personality made it wrong. The innocence she held made her untouchable and here she was in his arms and he was just kissed her temples. He looked into her eyes. "Can I kiss you, Hinata?" She nodded quickly.

He pressed his lips to hers, letting the sweet taste melt into his mouth, she gasped when he pulled her closer. He took the change for his tongue to explore her mouth. It wasn't the only place he wanted to explore. Her little moans were driving him into a different state.

He wanted her bad.

Did she not know that?

"I want you Hinata…" She blushed. He played with the hem of her shirt. "So bad…" He pushed her against a tree and let his hand roam over her body. He should stop… He should. She would think that this is acceptance to her confess. He loved Hinata…as a sister… which made this kind of awkward but not enough for him to stop.

She shivered under his touch which turned him on even more. He pushed himself against her. She blushed crimson. "Naruto…What about Sakura"

He smirked and kissed her neck. She let out a long moan. Naruto looked at her. He smirked against her soft skin. "What about her?" Naruto knew this was wrong. At the end of the mission he would explain that they should stay friends and that her friendship is more important than anything. But right now, he was going to forget about Sakura for the simple fact he wanted so much more of Hinata.

He said forget Sakura?

It was all about her. First Sasuke then Sakura, Hinata wasn't until like 9 on his list of important people.

She blushed and turned away. He walked up to her. "Naruto…" He sucked the skin right under her chin. She groaned feeling his harden muscle against her leg. She longed for this day. He pulled at her belt loops and ran a finger along her hips. "D-do you love me?" He didn't respond. She pushed him away. "I a-ask if you love me Naruto…"

He watched her. "Of course…" He lied. He only cared for Sakura like that.

"Then would want this to be special…"

He paused. "I understand, let's go back to the-"

They fell to the ground.

The sound that blared through the forest was nothing they have ever heard. Hinata covered her ears screaming to the top of her lungs. Naruto gritted his teeth trying to stand. His ears were gushing blood. Soon the noise stopped but sound didn't come back to Hinata. She stood holding her ears. Naruto grabbed her, he was yelling but her world was nothing.

She started crying. He pushed her and ran into the village. She stood there for a moment. She didn't need her hearing, right? She was a Hyuuga they relied on sight. She ran in the direction where Naruto disappeared.

He left her. She couldn't hear but he left her. She sped up. Entering the motel, Kiba and Naruto were clearly yelling at each other. She didn't know if she was mouthing or screaming but they looked over. Kiba ran to her. Even though there was silence it was piercing.

He grabbed her arm and they ran into the village. The streets were empty. She looked over at Kiba furrowed face. Something must have happened to Sakura? He paused and people started to come out of their houses with mask on. Hinata was nervous. She had never killed anyone before but the way Kiba was fighting it showed her that she had to.

She turned and a man fist collided with her head. She flew into a nearby building. Surprisingly, the sound in her left ear came back. She stood trying to regain herself. Hearing was an important factor of being a ninja. She knew that after a foot smash into her ribs. She heard her scream this time. She looked back at her attacker. It was a girl about her age. She smirked holding a katana.

Hinata rolled before the metal dug into her flesh. She stood, trying to ignore the pain in her body. Her right ear was slowly coming back, once that happened she would be ready. She ran to the girl and punched her in the face.

The girl head smashed into the cement. Hinata took her katana as she groaned. Hinata hated killing!

If she knew this mission involved killing she would have declined. She pulled up the katana and swung. She winced as blood splashed on her face. She wiped her eyes and saw that the girl's head was rolling into the darkness. Hinata frowned. She killed a girl.

She killed a human.

She took a life.

It felt so wrong.

Yet so right…

Hinata smirked. She turned just as a man with an evil smirk ran to her, she plunged the sword into his stomach. She didn't normally need to kill people, as a Hyuuga they just cut off the chakra points. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She ran out into the street and two men were fighting Kiba.

Hinata jumped over and sliced one's head and stabbed the other. Kiba turned back. "Hinata…you…" She stared at him.

"I…" She started. He held a faint smile.

"That was your first time, right?" He asked. She nodded. He hugged her. He thought she was depressed. He thought that she hated herself. He thought she was weak. He didn't know she enjoyed the noise they made right before going into the next life. He didn't know she didn't feel bad. He also didn't know she craved more blood.

But she didn't know she had snapped a little.

She turned and saw Naruto holding Sakura lifeless body. She saw Naruto face, it held pain and a lot of it. He sat her down. "I can't save her…" Hinata examined her body. Her face was bruised and pale. She had a hole in her torso big enough to put an arm through. "Help me…" He cried. Hinata kneeled down.

"She isn't going to make it back to the village, she would need immediately healing" Hinata frowned. "What happened?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "I hit her…I didn't know it was her! Can't you help her? I l-love her…" Hinata stared at him. He didn't love her; he was just playing with her emotions. She confessed to him and now he wanted her to kill herself?

A little more.

"The amount of chakra would kill me…" She whispered. He grabbed her shoulders.

"You love me, right?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to kill herself for this girl. This girl who didn't love him? This girl who loved his best friend? Hinata looked into the blonde's eyes. He was using her feelings against her. "You SAID YOU LOVE ME, HINATA! PLEASE SAVE HER!"

"Naruto, you are asking her for her life!" Kiba yelled grabbed Hinata's arm. She frowned. Tears springing to her face, she knelt back down. "What the hell are you doing Hinata!?" She ignored him. He grabbed her arm again. "He doesn't even love you like that! You are giving away your life!" She turned and hugged him.

She cried in his shoulder until he fell limp on the ground. She put him to sleep. She knelt back down. Looking into Naruto's eyes, she lost all hope. All the hope she had in him. All hope in love. And all hope she had in life. She started the healing process. She listened for Naruto to stop try to her. She wanted him to say that this wasn't supposed to happen. She watched the girl's wound started to close.

Hinata world was blurring. She was past exhausted but she didn't stop; her could feel her bones weakening and the pain from crashing into those buildings. She had broken at least twelve bones. She heard Sakura gasped and her world faded to black.

And that was it.

.

.

.

Hinata lied on the hospital bed. Naruto and Tsundae were standing in front of her. Her skin was pale and sickly. Her hair and eyes were dulled; her lips were dry and cracked. She didn't move just stared. Tsundae smiled. "I'm glad you're awake!" Hinata watched her.

Naruto walked up to her. "Tsundae can you give us a second?" Hokage looked back and forth but left without question. Naruto smiled. "Hello…" She looked at him. He sighed. "Hinata…" She sighed. She was tired beyond belief. She looked down at her bandaged body. She didn't want to talk. There was nothing to talk about. In a sense, he killed her to recuse Sakura's life.

"I…You said you loved me… I should have told you the truth" He looked down. "I'm going to ask her to marry me…" If a heart could break into a trillion pieces hers did. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry. Why didn't he say anything about that! She had killed herself…

Why was she still alive?

Shouldn't she be dead?

Naruto, as if he could read her emotions. "You did die…" She closed her eyes. "But…your heart started again" She mentally frowned. Was her will to suffer greater than her will to die? She remembered killing those people. It numbed her.

"Sakura wasn't completely healed. Her reproductive system along with her pelvis weren't healed quickly enough…" Was he blaming her? "I don't want her to know about this mission, so I told her I kicked her too hard…I also told Kiba he got hit in the head with a tree branch before we could even get out of the village. He believed it, funny huh?" She didn't speak.

He wanted to keep the fact that she saved Sakura's life? She couldn't take his presence. Carefully she raised her broken hand to the door. He took the hint, standing he kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry…" She turned her head. He watched her. She stared out the window.

After three weeks of silence, her first words were to Tsundae. "I want to promote you to ANBU" The young girl stared at the woman.

"Thanks"

.

.

.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "You made her kill herself for Sakura…" Naruto looked down.

"I shouldn't have…I wasn't thinking… I couldn't live without her…"

Sasuke stood. "Why didn't you kill yourself then?" Naruto frowned. "You know Naruto, that demon of yours would have saved you, you didn't even care about Hinata. I see why she hates you…"

"What about you, Sasuke? You left her pregnant and alone and just except her to stay in love with you? You killed your brother? I have a monster inside me but you are a true monster. If it was up to me, you wouldn't ever see Kitai" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke growled. He didn't know anything. "At least I admit it, at least I told her. If I would have known about her pregnancy I would have went in a different approach but what you didn't know I always kept an eye on her, why do you think she couldn't kill herself or the baby?" Sasuke laughed. "You are the worst Hokage Konoha has ever had"

Naruto yelled and threw himself at the Uchiha. They didn't fight more like wrestle. They were brothers and that was something Sasuke couldn't deny. He noticed it when he was pulling Naruto's hair and not a katana through his body.

"What are you guys doing?" They looked over and Sakura was standing there smiling. Sasuke stood. Sakura giggled. "Is Naruto harassing you?" He looked at her to him.

"No…" He walked away. He needed to find Hinata.

.

.

.

He slipped through the window. He heard muffled crying. He watched the lump on the bed heave. The moon casted a shadow but she didn't notice it. She curled up more. He walked over and pulled off the covers. She looked at him. He laid down beside her and pulled her to him. "Please go a-away…please" He held her close.

"Stop pushing me away" He muttered. She couldn't help it. She couldn't fight him. Not their first or last night. She couldn't fight him tonight. She wouldn't.

He pulled her up just enough for their eyes to meet. "I want to kiss you" He mumbled in her ear. She shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was smooth and firm. She looked at him with red eyes. He took it was a yes. Softly pressing his lips to hers, he pulled her closer placing her on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair.

She was the one who deepened the kiss. She lifted herself to straddle him. He watched her. Her hair flowed messily off her shoulders. Her eyes were low and lips parted and red. Her chest heaved. He smirked loving the feeling over her legs around him. She looked down at him. He pulled her down and aggressively kissed her. She moaned. He pulled up her night gown. He grabbed her hips realizing they were grinding into his.

He flipped them over. "Sasuke… we can't do this…Kitai is in her room." He bit her neck gently earning a moan. She pulled his shirt off running a hand up and down his body, enjoying the feel of another body. The warmth that she gave him was unreal and he loved it. He slid his hand under the soft fabric. She groaned. He chuckled.

"Well you should be quiet then…" She blushed. He pulled down her shorts. "I want to explore your body, but I can't wait" She watched him. He unbuttoned his pants and positioned himself.

"Mommy?" They heard Kitai voice from the other side of the door. Sasuke groaned and rolled over. He loved his daughter but her timing was horrible. Hinata gasped and put on her clothes and ran to the door. Kitai peeped in. "Daddy is here?" Hinata looked back at the frustrated man in her bed.

"Yes." Hinata answered.

Kitai smiled. "I knew I sensed him!" She giggled and ran in. Hinata looked back at their daughter. Sasuke smiled. "Daddy, are you staying the night?" He nodded, avoiding Hinata's face. She giggled. "Can I sleep with you guys?" They nodded slowly.

Hinata laid down. Kitai curled up in between them and went to sleep. Hinata sighed looking at Sasuke. "Daddy where is your shirt?" Sasuke ignored her and grabbed Hinata's hand and forced himself to sleep.

.

.

.

Hinata woke up the next morning. Kitai was laying on Sasuke bare chest, her mouth was slightly opened exposing her missing tooth and hair was everywhere. Kitai was liked listening to beating heart; she was probably just lonely and wanted comfort. Sasuke face was contented. She got up and went into the kitchen.

She was about to…

They were about…

She grabbed her hair. If Kitai wouldn't have came in she would have… She sighed. She didn't want him back in her life! He was nothing but trouble. She closed her eyes and felt someone hug her. She gasped feeling their body against hers. "Good morning" She frowned and turned around.

_Tell him to get out!_

_Tell him to never touch you again!_

_Tell him…something!_

"Good morning…" She mumbled. He sat her on the island. "Sasuke…" He ran his hand up her thigh.

He sighed. "I'm sorry…" He turned. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer.

"Kitai's in the house… just wait" He paused and looked at her. She turned her head. "This doesn't mean anything, okay…" She pushed him away. "I still hate you" He chuckled watching her go into the backroom.

He smirked. She was softening up.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Was it what you thought? Were you surprised? I feel like it wasn't a genius plan but I had so many in my head… I have so many plot lines in my head for this story! If you don't feel like this doesn't have enough SasuHina wait until the next chapter! Remember to Review they fuel me to keep this going! Until next time!**


	11. Mission

Bloodlines

Chapter 11 – Mission

Sasuke kissed Kitai's forehead, she smiled and ran into the school. He saw Jinsei walking. "Hey kid…" He looked over. "Why were in you in Kitai's class that day?" The boy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I heard them bullying her, so I ran in." He stated calmly. He looked just like his father.

Sasuke nodded. "If you ever hear it again, kick their ass" Jinsei shrugged.

"I have no intentions of ever hearing it again…"

"I want you to protect my daughter" Sasuke wasn't good at asking. Jinsei noticed it.

"I was going to anyway" Sasuke watched the boy walk in the building. He didn't know why he trusted that kid. Maybe because Gaara was a good man so his son would no doubt follow that path. When Gaara had his mind set of protecting something that was exactly what he was going to do. Jinsei was just like that. He nodded absently and ran back home.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked in Hinata's house. He heard water running. She must be taking a shower. He looked in the mirror. He knew he was good looking but damn.

He smirked and fixed his hair. He sighed. It had been five years since he had been with Hinata. Yeah, of the course of five years he slept with other women and even Karin once or twice. None of them could compare to Hinata. He couldn't wait to feel her skin. The door opened. "Well doesn't this bring back memories?" Hinata mumbled.

He nodded walking up to her. "It does…" He pulled off her towel. She couldn't believe herself. He pushed her on the bed. He really wanted to take his time but looking at her like this was painful. He pulled down his pants and climbed on her. She wrapped her legs around him. He slid in ever so slowly, she gritted her teeth. He took his time making her relive every memory they shared. He grabbed her hips making her wait. He wanted her to feel every inch of him. She groaned loudly.

"Please…" He pulled out even slower. He kissed her neck and drove into her core. She screamed sinking her nails into his back. He hissed. He pulled out and repeated making sure to keep her in place. He pushed deeper and deeper each time. She tried to muffle her screams. He loved the way she screamed his name. "P-please…" Her back arched into him. He watched her with the ultimate pleasure. He won.

He loved sex for the simple fact he liked making the other person suffer. People usually like having their way…doing what they liked. He made sure that didn't happen. He liked being in control of their every move. Hinata liked a fast tempo he did the exactly opposite. She panted with a wicked smirked. "My turn" He looked down.

She flipped them over. He smirked up at her. She pushed her hair back. Hinata hated when he did that. She grinded herself into him and grabbed his hands. She pulled them over his head. He was powerless without his hands. He gritted his teeth when she started to bounce on him. He slipped out her grip and sat up. She was tightening around him. He grabbed the small of her back. "Sasuke…" They climaxed at the same time.

Hinata looked down at Sasuke. He kissed her. She got up and went into the bathroom. He sighed. He couldn't help but thinking one thing.

He had won.

She had given up finally. She came out of the bathroom with her jonin outfit on. She brushed her hair into a ponytail. "Whenever you're done or whatever, you can leave" He rolled over. Maybe he was wrong?

.

.

.

Sakura was standing at the front counter when Hinata came in. "Well you're glowing?" Sakura smiled. Hinata shrugged. "I can say the same for you" Sakura blushed.

Sakura giggled and motioned her to follow. The young Hyuuga did. "I came looking for you earlier today" Hinata watched her. "But the screaming, made me realized you were busy" Hinata nodded.

"You know everyone can see your hickey right?" Sakura gasped and covered her neck. Hinata nodded.

"So you and Sasuke are together?"

"No."

The pink haired woman stared at her. "But…"

"We are just sleeping together…"

"What if you get pregnant?"

"I put myself on birth control…" Sakura nodded. "Why is your husband putting on Sasuke a mission during Kasai week?"

"Kasai week? Normally we don't have mission during that time?"

"That's what I'm saying…"

"Me and Naruto aren't on good terms right now…"

Hinata frowned. "Explain that hickey then?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, we're fucking… but everything else is shit right now"

Hinata wanted to tell Sakura about what happened. "Well, I'm pretty sure you both could use it" She nodded.

"I guess so…" Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. Sakura panicked. "What's going on?" Hinata stood, grabbing her patient information.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Hinata walked away but stopped. "You'll figure it out." With that she left.

.

.

.

Kitai sighed. Jinsei walked over to her. "What's going on?" Kitai looked up.

"Why are you here?" She asked. He sat down beside her.

"Why not?"

"You're a level-1! Shouldn't you be in class" Jinsei laughed and shook his head.

"I don't live here…My father is on a business trip so I came along. I don't have to go to school; besides your father told me to watch over you" Kitai pouted.

"I don't need watching I am a big girl"

"Last week you called yourself a baby?" Jinsei smirked. "Everyone needs help. Don't be a block head"

She gasped and held her head. "Block head!" He ruffled her hair and nodded. He looked up out the window and a woman was standing there. She had glasses on so the glare prevented him from seeing her eyes and her hair was very long and bright red. He frowned. Kitai tapped him.

He glanced at her then back at the woman and she was gone. He growled mentally. "What's wrong Jin-kun?" He looked at her.

"Didn't you see her"

"I did…"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Mama says curiosity killed the kitty" He nodded, turning his attention fully to the girl in front of him. Kitai giggled. "Wanna play ninja with me?" He smirked and shrugged.

They slipped outside into the remade playground. "You did this?" She looked down and kicked a rock.

"Y-yeah…"

He stared at her. "Cool." She looked up smiling. He turned blushing. "Can you control your Byakugan yet?" She shook her head. "What about the Sharingan?" She shook her head again. "Don't think that would be helpful?" She nodded this time. "Have you asked your parents?"

"Why are you so nosey?"

He smirked. "I want to know what you can do?"

She pouted and clasped her hands together. "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" A huge fireball formed in her mouth.

"Send it into the air" She released it into the air and went about 30 feet up then disappeared. She giggled. "You don't need to make hand signs?" She shook her head. "Interesting…"

.

.

.

Sasuke walked back to the school. He saw Kakashi sitting at his desk reading. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Where is my daughter?" Kakashi looked up and pointed outside.

She was throwing a kunai at a tree. He frowned. She was only five, she shouldn't be touch sharp objects. He slid the door open. "Kitai!"

She shrieked but the Kunai hit the bull's eye Jinsei made. She cheered and wiped the dirt off her face. She ran over to her father. "Hey daddy!" She hugged him. Jinsei walked over. "Jinsei was teaching me" The boy shrugged.

Sasuke stared down at him. "I see…say good bye to Jinsei, we must go going now" She nodded. She turned to him.

"Thank you Jin-kun!" She reached over and kissed his cheek. "Bye-bye!" Jinsei froze as did Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the boy. He had a slight blush on his face, he shrugged and walked away. Sasuke growled as Kitai pulled him away.

.

.

.

Hinata was in the backroom when she heard the door open. Naruto stood there. She sighed. "Ever heard of knocking?" He frowned. What did he want now? "What?"

He leaned against the doorframe. "I need to talk to Sasuke"

"What makes you think he is here?"

Just as he spoke it, Sasuke jumped in the window. Hinata sighed. "Great timing…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto crossed his arms. "You have a mission." Sasuke sighed.

"Why didn't you send a message?" Sasuke wasn't sure about Naruto anymore, especially alone with Hinata. Yes, it was almost six years ago but things like that don't die overnight. He was also pissed that he couldn't have ten minutes alone with Hinata!

"I needed to make sure you were coming"

"Why wouldn't I?" He hissed.

"Just making sure" No, he just wanted to be nosey. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, well I have things to talk about…how much time do I have?"

"A day…"

"How long is the mission?"

"A week maybe two"

"I will miss Kitai's birthday and the celebration thing!" He growled. Naruto shrugged. "I won't break that promise"

"You will have to, it's for the safety of the village" Naruto frowned. Hinata walked out the room. "You do remember our deal, Sasuke"

"I do…" He looked away.

"Kitai is a forgiving girl…"

Sasuke frowned. "Whatever" Naruto shrugged walking out. Hinata stood in the hallway.

"What are you trying to do?" Hinata whispered. Naruto smirked.

"I am trying to be a good Hokage"

She grabbed his arm. "Naruto…Kitai has non-stopped talked about the Fire Festival!"

"Hinata there was a lot of dangerous things happening that you don't even realize, I can't exactly tell you but there are do you think I would purposely have any missions going out during Kasai Week, beside if they finish the mission in enough time they should be back right before the festival starts." He finished.

She frowned. "Do you think they have to do with Sasuke returning?" Sasuke walked out into the hallway.

Naruto nodded. "I have reason to believe it"

Sasuke sighed. "Great…" He paused. "Why is Gaara here?"

Naruto nodded. "He is here just in case things get out of control"

"And he brought his son?" Sasuke added. Naruto shrugged. He remembered Kitai kissed him. He looked over at Hinata.

"Gaara reproduced?" The two men smirked. "Have I not met him? What's his name?"

Kitai ran out of her room. "His name is Jinsei Sa-ba-kuuuu!" She giggled. Hinata smiled.

"Seems like someone has a crush?" Sasuke flinched at the words. He was more comfortable with her having a crush on Naruto at least he knew it would never happen. Naruto gasped and grabbed her.

"What about our love, missy!?" He tickled her. She laughed.

"I still love you Naru-chan!" He cheered. "You have Auntie Sakura though!" He nodded and put her down.

She absently rubbed her stomach. "Mommy, my belly is talking! I must be HUNGRY!" She pulled Hinata along. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

"It's important… come let's talk."

.

.

.

Kitai pouted. Sasuke sighed. Hinata was trying to pry Kitai off her father's leg. "D-daddy it's not f-fair!" She cried. "You're g-gonna miss e-everything! There's seven days of it!"

He sighed again. "I will only miss five maybe six of those days, Kit" She cried harder. He forgot she knew how to count. "Kit, come on!" He looked at Hinata, who gave up, sitting on the couch. Sasuke walked to the door with his daughter still latched onto his leg.

Hinata smiled. Sasuke had on his ANBU outfit; she had to admit he looked amazing. She touched her ANBU tattoo as she watched them. Kitai was just whining. She did that to only get her way. She had to learned to say no to Kitai the hard way. The girl had a way of getting want she wanted. She was already becoming a Daddy's girl and that meant that he was going to have to find the voice to say no.

Sasuke tried shaking her off. "Kitai…" His voice was low. She sniffled. "Look at me." She looked up.

Sharingan.

He pulled her off his leg easily. Hinata gasped. He cheated! He put her on the couch. Hinata sighed. "Now she is going to cry when she waits up" Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I will see you in a week?"

He nodded. "See you later" He pulled her to him and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back. "I love you…" He muttered. She nodded.

"I…will see you later" He nodded and disappeared. She turned back. "Oh my…"

.

.

.

He got to the gate. Gaara was in his jonin outfit. "You're going to?" Gaara nodded. "Who is taking care of your kid?" He looked at Sakura who was making sure everyone had their first-aid kits. Sakura looked up.

"Sakura is…"

She blinked. "I am what?"

"Watching Jinsei…"

"I am?" He nodded. Sasuke sighed. Leave it to Gaara to think of something at the last minute.

"Yes, He is fairly quiet and likes being alone. Sometimes he will get hyperactive and want attention but majority of the time he is well behaved. He will eat whatever you prepare good or not" Sakura nodded oddly.

Sasuke looked ahead at the rest of the team. Most of the rookie nine was there, some ANBU and jonin, and Ino was severing as a Medic Nin. Neji walked up to him. "Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga…"

He frowned. "I don't care if you and my cousin have a child together, I am the captain of this mission if you get out of line. I will kill you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hyuuga, it would take your last breath" They snarled at each other. Naruto walked in between them.

"Anyway get there, bring back at least five ninja. Kill everyone who poses a threat and bring me the leader dead or alive" He handed Neji the scroll. Sasuke grabbed his katana. He hadn't killed anyone in a while. He was itching to kill. With that they ran into the forest.

.

.

.

Three days had past and Kitai was being a bit over dramatic. She was moving in slow motion for no reason. She acted like she couldn't speak. Hinata sighed as someone knocked on the door. She got up. There was Sakura and Jinsei. "You must be Gaara's son?" He nodded shyly. She smiled.

They walked in. Jinsei didn't say anything as Kitai slowly walked in the living room. "Mommy…can….I….have…some…juice?" Her eyes locked with Jinsei. He smirked.

"What happened to you?" He asked. She blushed and ran in her room. Jinsei ran after her. Hinata laughed. Sakura looked over.

"Hinata you are bitch" Hinata looked over. "A total bitch!" She started laughed. Hinata sat down.

"So you finally figure it out?"

She sat down. Hinata saw that she was crying. "I can't believe it!" She laughed. "I can't figure out my emotions!" Hinata nodded.

"I know that feeling"

She laughed and hugged the girl. Hinata gasped. "Hinata…what did you do to me that day?"

The Hyuuga smiled. "I just said a little prayer and gave you some of my chakra…" The pink hair woman stared crying again. "It's no big deal!"

"I owe you my life!" Hinata almost laughed at the irony of that.

.

.

.

"Open the door, Kitai…" Jinsei knocked on the door. It opened slowly. He squeezed inside. Her room wasn't girly very much. She had plush animals and a purple bed everything else was white or cream. "Why'd you run?" He noticed her was on her bed. It was higher than any five year old bed should be. He had to run and jump.

Once he run, he slid off but grabbed her leg in the process. She groaned. "Jin-kun!" He looked away.

"I want to ask you something?" She looked at him with her big onyx eyes and nodded. He looked at her with a slight blush. "Why did you kiss my cheek?" She blinked.

"I… I was thanking you"

He stood. "Well I didn't need thanking, I don't hang with you because I have to…I do it because I want to" She raised an eyebrow.

"So…"

"So don't kiss me anymore"

She nodded. "Okay!" He looked at her. "Whatever you say…Wanna play ninja with me?!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: And the plot thickens! Who are these ninjas? Who is the leader? Who was that woman? What will Naruto think of Sakura's news? Will everything go back to normal? Will Sasuke be back in time for Kitai's birthday? Find out next on Bloodlines! P.S. for those who don't know, Kasai means Fire and Jinsei means Life… soo yeah bye!**


	12. Kasai Festival

**Author Note: I am so happy that you guys like this story! I got my first 100****th**** review… *tears* I love you guys…on with the story!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 12 – Kasai Festival

Sakura walked into her husband's office. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She walked over and behind him. "Hello Husband" She kissed his neck.

He chuckled. "Hello Wife" She giggled and turned his chair.

"You work too hard" She straddled him. He grabbed her hips. "Way too hard." She smiled. He nodded. She ran a hand over his broad shoulders. "Are you busy?"

He kissed her lightly. "I can never too busy" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" He stared at her. He watched her closely.

"I think you would be amazing" She kissed him harder. He pulled her closer. "Do you think I would be a good father?"

She kissed him again. "You would be great…" She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. "It thinks so too"

He looked up at her. "What are you trying to say? Are you…"

She covered her mouth and nodded, tears flowed out of her eyes. "Very much!" He smiled and picked her up.

"What? How did it happen?"

She shrugged. "I haven't did anything different…I mean Hinata touched me with that crazy chakra but besides that…nothing!" He paused.

Hinata…

Had she saved Sakura again?

Sakura saw his expression. "It doesn't matter how it happened! It did…" Naruto smiled.

"I want you to go home and get some rest…I think we should be careful…just in case" She nodded. He grabbed her arm. "But I have something to tell you first…"

.

.

.

Hinata watched the kids outside playing. She missed Sasuke. Not like at first when it was painful and sad but now it was just that she missed him being persistent and touching her. Kitai fell and Jinsei helped her up.

"Ask her…"

"No!"

"Stop being a wimp!"

"I don't know what that is!"

"It's you!"

"It must be cool then!"

"Wimp!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A wimp"

"Fine!" Kitai marched over. "Mommy!" Hinata watched her. She pouted as Jinsei pushed her slightly. "Can you help me control the Byakugan…?" Hinata blinked.

"Right now?" She nodded. Hinata shrugged. "You have to learn to activate one not both and…"

"I can try!"

Hinata nodded. "Sit."

They both sat. Jinsei stayed as a support system. Kitai giggled. Hinata nodded. "Focus on seeing… nothing more" The young girl closed her eyes. "Open your eyes…and say it" She slowly opened her eyes, veins protruded from her eyes. They were ghostly lavender. Jinsei watched her closely. "You must relax, Kitai…see the world around you" Hinata coached. Kitai looked around. She could see the Hokage Mountain; she saw the Hokage tower, she was Sakura and Naru-chan.

Sakura pushed him away. "Mommy…Auntie Sakura…"

She saw Naruto yelling. Hinata stood. "Deactivate it. Now" Kitai panicked. Jinsei saw the Sharingan coming in. Kitai screamed. "I said relax!" Jinsei stood. "No, she must learn to control it" He growled. Kitai eye's started bleeding.

"She's hurting herself!" He yelled.

"Don't touch her." She looked at Kitai. "Focus on one thing Kitai" She curled up and started breathing. She calmed down and sat up.

"The town looks pretty mama!" She turned and her eyes were lavender. "Can we go see?"

"I guess so…" Hinata smiled. She was getting the hang of it. Jinsei frowned.

"Are you okay Kitai?" She nodded. Her eyes were black again.

"When daddy gets back I'm going ask about the Sharingan!"

.

.

.

Hinata and the kids came back home with candy cane and masks. Sasuke had four days to get back. Kitai went to take a bath. Jinsei already took his and was lying down. Hinata thought a sleepover would be fun. She heard a knocked at the door. She walked to the door.

Sakura was there hugging her body and tears rolling down her face. "I am so sorry…" She cried. Hinata bit her lip. "I didn't know…" She shook her head. "I didn't k-know he made you d-d-do that, H-Hinata!" Hinata hugged her.

"It's okay…"

"You've been through so much…"

Hinata smiled. "Enough crying…" She didn't want to talk about it. "Stop crying and stressing yourself out that baby may not be as strong as Kitai was" She nodded and came in.

"Why did you save me?"

"I loved Naruto" She stared blankly into space.

"Do you hate him?"

"Every other day"

She gave Sakura a cup of tea. "Naruto kept this from me for six years! I bet every time I yelled at you about saving a life you…"

"It's in the past, really. Naruto should have kept it there. He killed you. I saved you. I killed myself because of him. No big deal!" She sighed. "I have a lovely daughter so I am fine"

"What about Sasuke…"

"What about him?"

"What is he to you?"

"The father of my child" She stood. "I think you should get home and fix your marriage. Jinsei can stay with us"

Sakura nodded. "I think you should give Sasuke a second chance…"

She closed the door. She didn't need a therapist. "Mommy…" She heard a whisper. Turning she saw Kitai peeping out. "I forgot my towel!" She smiled and walked in the backroom.

.

.

.

Blood dripped from his katana. He wiped his face. "Uchiha, that's enough!" Neji called from a branch. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course that was enough. Everyone was dead. He jumped back up.

"What's next master?" He smirked. Neji really didn't like him. He enjoyed it. Everyone was afraid to show their hate save from Gaara. That guy was creepy. He wondered what woman wanted to carry his kid. They searched the location Naruto gave them. They took two prisoners, one guard and two henchmen. Sasuke wanted to finish this job.

"We aren't going to talk!" The older man yelled. Sasuke grabbed his face and activated the Sharingan.

Gaara watched him. The man started screaming. The Uchiha should have been put on the interrogation squad instead. He stood back.

"The leader is a woman but she wears a mask, they have never seen her face." He sighed. "But she is clearly chakra hungry…" He frowned. "This could be anyone and we just wasted five days!" He hit a tree. Neji grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down."

He snatched away. "Can we leave now?"

Neji and Gaara knew Naruto had warned them that the Uchiha was unstable. Truth was he just missed his family. Neji nodded. Sasuke growled. It would take three days to get back. He wasn't going to break that promise. He started running.

.

.

.

"I don't dress up" Jinsei muttered, glancing at Kitai getting dressed in her little kimono. It was mostly white and blue with lavender flowers. She giggled.

"You're such a boy, Jin-kun!"

He turned. Hinata brushed her hair down. Kitai stood still until her mother got done cutting her bangs but hers were at a slight angle, she look like the spitting image of Hinata now. She smiled. "I look like you mama!"

Hinata nodded. Jinsei stared at the girl and blushed. Hinata got up and brushed her hair. "I'll be right back" She went into the bathroom.

Kitai giggled a swirled around. "You look pretty, Kitai!" She blushed.

"Thank you…" She sighed and sat down, her hair made a curtain. He walked up to her. "I miss my daddy"

He nodded. "I miss my father too"

She looked up. "I'm sorry!"

He stepped back. "For what?"

"Thanking you!" He shrugged.

"I don't care…"

"But…"

He frowned. "But it doesn't matter"

She smiled and hugged him. "Jinsei you're a nice boy! My daddy said all boys are bad!" He pushed her off.

"They are…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Hinata came out the bathroom. She had on a silky purple shirt with extra-long sleeves, a tight pair of black pants and her jonin boots. "Come along team!"

.

.

.

"Come along team!" Sasuke growled. He stopped at the village gates. He and Gaara were the only ones not tired. The rest of the team basically crawled to the gates. Sasuke ran the whole time. He was going slowly from his normal running speed. He rested his hands behind his head. He had one thing on his mind.

Suddenly loud music sounded from the village. "It has started" Gaara spoke quietly. Sasuke nodded and disappeared.

.

.

Tsundae came and told a short summary on why they celebrate Kasai Week that and she could get all the free sake she wanted. Bowing at the town and they mocked her. She smiled and let off the first firework.

Hinata watched Jinsei and Kitai play. "You almost missed it" She spoke.

"Yeah, well it was a wild goose chase" Sasuke sighed.

"She missed you."

"I miss her" He commented. She turned to face him. He smirked. "I missed you"

She turned back. He took in all of her features, from the way her hair curled at the ends to the very comfortable stance she took on while watching the children. "Likewise…I guess" She mentally smiled. They turned to watch the kids.

.

.

Jinsei smiled. "Happy Birthday Kitai!" He gave her a flower. She smiled. Jinsei was a very confusing boy. First he was calling her a wimp and now he was picking flowers and even at five she was a good judge of character.

"Thank you!" He pushed the flower into her hair. He smiled.

They paused and looked into the darkness. He stood in front of her. "She's back…" Kitai grabbed the back of his shirt. She walked out. She held a smirk on her face.

"Oh why, I didn't know it was your birthday?" She said and began to laugh. "That's so unfortunate!" She ran to them. Kitai screamed. Jinsei stood still. Her body flew back. Kitai peeped to see what stopped her. She gasped. Jinsei hand was boney, red but had sharp nails.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. She shook her head.

"It's fine…It's cool…" He saw she run back. He growled. Something blocked his view. He looked up and Sasuke was looking back down at them.

"Daddy…"

"Go to your mother…NOW!" They nodded and ran. A man jumped in front of them. He had long shark teeth. Jinsei growled at the man.

"Run Kitai!"

"But Jin…"

"I said RUN!"

She nodded and ran. She saw her mother. "Mommy!" Hinata ran to her. Right before they touched Kitai disappeared. Hinata stood.

"Kitai…" She growled. "KITAI!" The two ninja also disappeared. Hinata started shaking. Sasuke ran over. "W-who was that…" Sasuke looked around. Jinsei was gone too. Gaara appeared. "Who the hell took my baby!" She screamed. Sasuke growled.

"Karin…" He clenched his fist. He thought she would surely be dead by now. "I will find them…" Gaara frowned.

"I will kill them" Gaara turned to sand and drifted away. Sasuke held Hinata and to his surprise she didn't push him away. She sobbed in his chest.

"My baby…" She would have fallen if he wasn't there. "She took my baby!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliff Hanger plus twist! Review!**


	13. Search

**Author Note: Thanks for your reviews and questions, I am trying to answer all of them...slowly... anyway with nothing else to say...CHAPTER 13, and since I hate the number 13... I will try to do a back to back update...ENJOY!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 13 – Search

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke we can't go on a blind search!"

Sasuke punched the desk leaving it in pieces. "What happened to the Naruto who never had a plan? The one that stopped at nothing! I want to talk to him because whoever you are is complete bullshit!" Naruto frowned.

He looked at his broken desk and chuckled. "I can't do this shit anymore!" He took off his hat and robe. "Lee, call for Tsundae or someone…" He nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke would have smiled if he wasn't himself. He pulled out that bright orange and black jacket. "Let's get Ki-chan and Jin-Jin-kun back!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the names but nodded.

They arrived at the gate. Hinata was putting her Katana up. Sakura was talking to her. Sasuke walked up to her. "I don't want you to go"

"I don't care…" She tightened her mask.

Naruto and Sakura kissed. Gaara was deadly silent. No one dared talk to him. They all nodded and ran off. Sasuke leap through the trees. "She is after me…"

"Sasuke you should really keep your dick to yourself." Naruto yelled.

Hinata giggled silently. Sasuke looked over. "I know where they may be"

.

.

.

"When my Mommy comes, she's going to kill you!" Kitai blindly yelled out. Jinsei silently listen to their surrounding. "And you better hope my daddy isn't coming!" Her and Jinsei were tied together. He grabbed her hand.

"Be quiet…listen" Jinsei whispered. She did. They were in a cart… it wasn't very spacious and smelt of wet wood. She closed her eyes. "Can you activate anything?" He muttered against her.

"I might lose control"

"I need for you to try…." He squeezed her hand. She sighed. She activated her Byakugan.

"A forest…we are going into a cave…stone, I think." She winced under the bandages.

He nodded as though she could see him. She heard the doors open and someone grabbed her wrist as they untied them. "Sasuke made a pretty girl" A man laughed.

"Yeah she's really pretty" The woman hissed. "I should her mother!" Kitai was so confused. "Why did you bring him? He serves no purpose to me? I just want Sasuke…maybe kill that precious Hinata of his" Kitai whimpered as she was carried on a man's back.

Never had she been so scared. When she started crying the man would hit her. She would scream and cry more. Jinsei tried fighting but to no avail. They were trapped. She was six years old now. She was practically a big kid! They put her in a cold seat and tied her up again. She could no longer hear Jinsei. She was shaking and crying.

Daddy…

Mommy…

She cried more and was hit again. Someone ripped off her bandages. She was staring at a woman, obviously crazy. She was smiling. "Hello little one…" Kitai moved her face as she tried touching her. "Don't be so shy! You know you are a little monster…I could taste your chakra from villages! It's very addicting, but I guess it comes from being an Uchiha!" She laughed.

Kitai closed her eyes. "I am a HYUUGA!" Karin stood and grabbed her hair.

"You dare not claim your father?" She hissed her face.

Kitai whimpered. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and pulled away. She started thrashing and screaming. Karin slapped her.

"Shut up, baby!" She smiled sweetly. Kitai face was on fire. Why was this lady hurting her? Why did she want? "I will be your mommy now…"

"You're not my mommy! My mommy is pretty!"

Karin growled. "That woman is a slimy seducing sneaky snake!" She flipped her hair. "How else would such a power man like Sasuke be even attracted to such a woman?" She looked down at the little girl. "He merely tolerated her because of you"

Kitai winced as the bandages started to rip through her skin. She looked up at the lady. "What does those words mean?"

Karin sighed. "I forget your only six…mommy apologizes!"

She shook her head. "My daddy loves my mommy!" She smiled. "He tells me all time!"

"Not for long…" She smirked.

.

.

.

Sasuke came to an entrance. Naruto looked at him. "Why would they come here, knowing that…?" He started to catch on. Karin wasn't crazy…no wait she was, but she was merely obsessed with Sasuke. Sasuke ran into the opening. Hinata was close behind him. She used her Byakugan and pointed left. He could sense Kitai.

"Jinsei chakra has spiked, they are close" Gaara informed the team. Sasuke came to a door. He heard Kitai crying. Hinata kicked down the door. Karin was smiling and brushing Kitai's hair. The room was fairly lit and there was a single chair that was occupied by Kitai. Karin walked beside her.

"Why hello Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke frowned. "Give me my daughter now" She laughed and ran a hand through Kitai hair.

"D-daddy…" He looked at Kitai she had large red marks on her cheeks. He growled.

Karin smiled. "Sasuke, we can be together…Me, you and Kitai then we can raise her properly!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you mental? Did you hit my daughter?"

"No, but I am…" Karin eyes glanced to his sides. Hinata stood there gritting her teeth.

Karin smiled. "You are weak. You were weak before and will be now…" Hinata gripped her Katana. Sasuke put his hand in front of her.

"She is dangerous. Before you get too close she may easily kill Kitai, don't be quick to rush in" He spoke calmly. Karin smiled.

"You have always been right, Sasuke!" Karin giggled. Kitai eyes widen. She wasn't going to die on her birthday!

Hinata sighed. "What do you want… please just give me my baby back…"

"Isn't it apparent what I want?" She pulled out a kunai. "You took something precious from me!" She rested it against Kitai's neck. "Now I will take something precious from you!" She laughed.

Blood splashed on the floor.

Hinata screamed.

Sasuke cringed.

Kitai cried out.

Karin gasped. Gaara stood behind her with a kunai plunged into her back. He held her like that. "Nobody kidnaps my son." He pulled it out. Hinata ran over to her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Kitai cried and nodded. Hinata hugged her and stood up. Sasuke looked over her body sprawling on the floor. He wanted to see a fight. Hinata walked over to her. "Kitai close your eyes" She warned.

Kitai ran to the doorway. She just wanted to go back home and finish her birthday, she wanted to forget about that lady and this whole thing. She looked back and Jinsei was sitting against the wall. He was clutching his side. She noticed the blood had stained his shirt. She also noticed how his arm was limp at his side.

"Are y-you alright?" He coughed. She sat beside him.

Nodding, she looked over. "Are you?"

He chuckled. "I could be better…"

She rested her head on his shoulder trying to block out Karin's screaming and bones breaking. "What happened to the other man?"

He looked over. "I killed him."

She closed her eyes. She didn't enjoy the thought of death. Really, she didn't know much about it. She barely knew what it meant. She never witnessed anyone being killed. She knew her mother did it, but it was her job! She was told her father did it too. Many people were scared of them for that reason. Many people were scared of HER.

They called her a monster. She never killed in her life. Yet, the boy beside her seemed so aloof by taking someone's life.

Another bone cracked. She heard the woman scream.

She looked over and saw him staring at her. She turned away. She was frightened. She had every right to be. He was seven and killing people! She was six and barely could catch a butterfly.

Two bones broke. Another scream came from the room. She noticed where ever they were it was very dark and gloomy. She saw a light and tried looking closer. Naruto ran up to them. "Hey guys! Let's go home!" He smirked and picked her up.

There was a gurgling noise and a final crack. Hinata and Sasuke walked out and Gaara followed behind. He took over at his son. "I will carry you" He extended his hand.

Jinsei stared at it and pushed himself up. "I am able, father" Gaara carefully carried him bridal style.

"Pride will kill you, son" With that they were just specks of dust flowing in the air. Kitai looked over Naruto's shoulder and smiled at her parents. They smiled at her. Naruto was talking about something that she didn't care to hear.

.

.

.

Kitai decided she was going to walk. It had to be at least 10pm and she was still up. She was careful not to trip over anything. Sasuke grabbed her hand. She looked up at her father. "Are you tired, Kit?"

"N-Noooooo" She yawned. He smirked and picked her up. Naruto saw Hinata was using her Byakugan up front. He walked up to her.

"Hinata…" She kept her face forward. "I really think we should talk…"

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of busy?"

"Then just listen…" She stayed quiet. "I know I have apologized so many times and I know you are just going to keep rejecting me" He paused. "But I want to thank you…"

She almost stopped and looked at him. "W-what?" She coughed.

"I want to thank you for that night. For saving her, granted I shouldn't have kissed you-"

"What was running through your mind that night?" She mumbled. He looked at her face, her eyes fell still glowing in the moon light. "I just want to know…why you would do that even when you knew my feelings" He looked away. She looked forward.

She hadn't talked about that night for a reason. It brought up old feelings and bad memories. Ever since that night she couldn't dream. They were nightmares. She couldn't remember the last night she had a decent dream. Maybe when she was fifteen?

He looked back at Sasuke who was indulged in a conversation with Kitai. "I don't…know"

"Yeah, you do…" She tried not to yell.

He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I told you. I wanted you…"

"You told me you loved me…" She deactivated her Byakugan. He saw that her eyes were red. "How could you, of all people do that…and wonder why I act this way" She looked at me. "It's your fault. You changed everything…" She laughed dryly. "You always had."

He frowned. "I shouldn't have, but for that moment I… I can't explain myself, I wanted to get with you that night and I knew…"

"I was gullible?"

He nodded honestly. "I didn't…I couldn't lose her, she meant and still means the world to me and when you find someone like that you can't let them go…"

"She died because of you"

"She's alive because of you"

"Because of the love I had for you, if you weren't there I would have let her die" She stated calmly now. "I wanted you that night to but when you looked at me, you saw her…you always did. So don't act like you care so much about me now…it won't work because I…"

"You moved on…" She looked at him. "You love him, Hinata…"

"I don't…"

"You don't stop loving either you still love them or you never did in the first place" He smiled.

"Then do I still love you?" She offered. Naruto stopped walking and turned to her.

"Do you?"

She looked up and the gate was still opened, fireworks were still going off. Kitai jumped down to watch them. Sasuke walked up to them. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked into the sky.

"Are you resigning?"

Hinata looked at the blond. "Resigning? This whole festival is for you becoming Hokage and you're giving it up to be one of us?"

He shrugged. "I am about to be a father…I have a lot of time to make up with my pregnant wife…"

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "You just noticed? I figured you knew…" Naruto gawked. Kitai squealed and ran to her father's side.

"I'm scared Daddy!" She cried. He picked her.

"I have an idea" He carried in the village. He turned to Hinata. "Are you coming?" She stared at the man for a second. She glanced at Kitai, her eyes were big and pleading. Sasuke smirked. "You're going to say yes, might as well come on" She gasped and smiled.

.

.

.

He pushed Kitai on the roof. She whimpered. He grabbed her and they sat. Hinata took a seat beside them. She felt his hands cover her ears. She giggled watching the fireworks. Hinata watched Sasuke interacting with Kitai. She was surprised that he let his guard down enough to love her. He didn't speak about training or fighting when he was with her and that really impressed her.

She drifted into space.

Naruto's words floated around in her head. She didn't love him or Sasuke. She loved Kitai. She felt something for Sasuke but it was completely different from what she felt with Naruto.

Naruto made her feel… mental. He wasn't the same Naruto from their younger days and that just meant some of the things he said wasn't completely bullshit. She felt like she belonged in a hospital or jail. He made her feel like punching him. He made her emotions change in an instant. She wouldn't forgive him.

It wasn't so much the saving Sakura thing it was the point that he only told her he loved her to have sex with her. If those ninjas wouldn't have attacked him would she have went through it? Would he really drop her after.

Sasuke didn't. He actually kept coming back. He made her feel like his drug. Like he wanted it so bad and when he got it he would use it to the last bit. She liked it. When he touched her it was like a fire of ice. She wasn't sure it made sense but her body would react to him in the strangest way. She had no control of it and she couldn't fight him off.

He could bend her to his every will. Her mind would scream "NO!" but she body acted in such a different way. He made her heart pound. He made her daughter happy and if she wants what makes Kitai happy does that mean she HAD to want Sasuke.

She looked over at the man in her thoughts. Crazy thing, he was staring at her. His eyes almost seemed to glow. She blushed and looked away.

.

.

.

Sasuke carried Kitai into her room. She fell asleep on the way back home. He turned to go back to his apartment. Hinata stood in front of the door. He watched her. "What?" He asked.

She looked down. "Did you hear Naruto and my conversation?"

"Of course I did" He answered. She wiped her face. He grabbed her wrist. "Why does it still effect you?" She looked up.

"I wish I knew…" He nodded and kissed her forehead. She looked up. "Will…you s-stay tonight?" He looked down at her. "P-please…I don't want to sleep alone…" He pulled her in her room. She sat on the end of the bed, looking into space. He took off his bloodied clothes until he was just in his boxers. She glanced at him. His body looked like it was sculpted, he had a few scars on his chest. He turned and his back had her nail marks in it. She blushed and looked over.

She slipped out of her clothes. "I'm taking a shower" He mumbled. She looked up and nodded. "You didn't understand…" He pulled her into the bathroom.

She felt him pull off the rest of her clothes. She walked up to him and took off his boxers. "You're excited?" She muttered. He chuckled and pushed her back against the shower wall. "Why must we always do this?"

He bit her neck. "You asked me to stay over…" She moaned mutely. The water drowned out her noises.

"To sleep!" She tried pushing him away but his body didn't move. Maybe she didn't put that much energy into that. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her body, letting the water run down their bodies. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She stared at him in the eyes. "We haven't did this since we were nineteen"

He smirked and made his entrance. Her back arched to him. He wanted her to get the whole thing. She bit his shoulder to cover her screams. He gritted his teeth and pushed again. He growled and turned off the water. There was no way he was going to handle her with water everywhere. He carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down gently and gathered his thoughts. He paused and stared at her. "I don't…"

"It's o-okay" She squealed out. "Don't worry about it" He didn't move and caught her hips. She hated this. "I'm on the p-pill" He watched her for another minute.

He wanted to just remember her like this. Completely soaked and frustrated with him. He liked this. "You're beautiful…just naturally beautiful…" She stared at him. Her lavender eyes caught his. He bent down to kiss her. "So fucking beautiful…" She felt her eyes burn. "Thank you…"

She wrapped her arms around him. It was a simple hug. He bent to feel their skin press together. She rocked her hips and he followed suit. After everything was over, he rolled over. She fell asleep on his chest.

They didn't dream. They just slept.

.

.

.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kitai banged on the door. Hinata rolled over and looked at the time. Hinata sat up and looked over. Sasuke was staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since I heard her opened her door, go to the kitchen for thirty minutes and start banging on the door" He looked over. "You're still naked"

She looked down. He touched her collar bone and ran his hand down. She grabbed his arm. "Stop…" He chuckled and rolled over.

"Mommy!" She banged on the door and suddenly it burned down.

.

.

.


	14. Family

Bloodlines

Chapter 14 – Family

Hinata pulled the covers of her body. Kitai looked at her parents and her face turned crimson. She looked down at the burned down door. "I-I'm sorry…" She ran in her room. Hinata face was beet red. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and sat up.

"She's getting stronger by the day…"

She looked over at him. "She walked on us naked!"

"Could have been worst, we could be right in the middle of climaxing…" He shrugged. She blushed harder. He smirked. "Are you STILL embarrassed of ALL this?" He pulled the covers off of him. She closed her eyes. He laughed.

"Cover yourself up!" She ran into the bathroom.

He got up. "They are in there…" She opened the door. He walked in. She stood against the wall. She watched him. His back was even more scratched up.

"Maybe we should lay off… or your skin may never grow back…" He raised his eyebrow.

"Or you could stop scratching me" He smirked. "Do you want to try it out now?" She sighed.

"No…" He grabbed her arm.

"Yeah…" He bit her neck. She hissed. He put her on the counter. She keep him a leg distance. "Kitai will be asking a lot of questions so you are going to make up something really sweet. I have to get to the hospital" He watched her and nodded.

"Is that all?" He cocked his head to the side. She nodded. He grabbed her legs. "Good."

.

.

.

Hinata walked in the hospital. "Where is Haruno-san?" She asked one of the nurses.

"I think I saw her on level 3…" She nodded.

She knew Level 3… that was the maternity ward. She walked on the hall and sure enough Sakura was pressed against the glass watching the newborns. She walked up to her. "Sakura…" She turned and smiled.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded and leaned against the glass.

"I need a shot." Sakura looked at her.

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"I am… I want to be extra careful…"

Sakura smiled. Hinata felt so little under Sakura's eyes. Her hair was growing at an amazing rate, it was shiny and extra pink. That baby was rejuvenating her by the weeks. "Are you afraid of getting pregnant…again?"

Hinata decided to ignore her little add on. She wrapped her arms around her body. "Terrified…" She watched the babies cry, move and sleep. "Sasuke is like a dog in heat…" She pressed her forehead against the cool glass. "I barely got out the house on time…"

Sakura busted into fits of laughter. "I knew he was going to be that type!" Hinata smirked. "Is he good?"

"Amazing…" She blushed. Sakura giggled. "What about Naruto?" She gasped. Hinata covered her mouth to hide the giggles.

"He is…rough" She closed her eyes. "Excellent and rough…" Hinata smiled. Sakura looked at her closely. "What did you do to me?"

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I pregnant?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

She paused. "I am…"

"Naruto is going to have a lot of free time now to spend with you, you're pregnant and everything seems to be going good but you're still not happy?" Hinata shrugged. "But it's none of my business…"

"That's right…" She handed her a file. "That's your patient" Hinata chuckled.

"Hormones."

.

.

.

She had to go on Level 5 – Children's. As she was walking pass the rooms she saw Jinsei and Gaara in room 504. She peeped in. Gaara was sipping some coffee. "Hello Hinata…" She looked at him to Jinsei. "He is fine, just a broken arm…" She smiled. "Come in…"

She walked inside and looked at the little boy sleeping. "Kitai will be disappointed when you have to leave…" He smirked.

"I do believe he has something for her…"

Hinata nodded. "They are too young for that anyway…"

Gaara closed his eyes. "Should the kettle call the pot black?" She smiled. He opened his eyes. "I didn't think so…"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't fall in love…" She trailed off. That's when she met Naruto. He put his cup to his lips.

"I wasn't talking about you…"

She watched him. "You weren't?"

"No"

"Then who are you talking about?"

He chuckled and put the cup down. "I was referring to myself…"

She giggled. "You fell in love young? With who exactly? Sakura?"

He looked up in disgusted. "No. Never, I was in love with you"

Hinata blinked a few times. "That's crazy…"

"No really, you were fascinating to say the least, it's no surprise to me that my son have a crush on your daughter" Gaara smirked. Hinata didn't to get out.

"At least you got over it"

"Not as quick as you would think…"

She nodded. "You can't help those things" She laughed awkwardly. "But I have a patient to get to in room 5…04" She smiled and walked over to Gaara. "I'm going to be your son's nurse." Gaara nodded. She turned. Why does this kind of stuff happen to her?

She sat in a different seat and read his file. "His mother?" Gaara looked up.

"She died giving birth…" Like his.

Hinata frowned. "Sorry…" He shrugged.

She sighed. She was going to give Sakura a piece of her mind!

.

.

.

Sasuke walked in Kitai's room. She was balled up crying. Sasuke couldn't be happy enough that his daughter room wasn't filled with neon colors and pink. "Kitai…" He sat on her bed. "Kit-chan" She hid under her covers. "Talk to me, Kit…" He wasn't good at comforting but with his daughter it came naturally.

"I didn't mean to…"

He bit his lip and scratched his head. If any women would have been in here he would have been instantly raped. "What didn't you mean to do?"

"I didn't mean to burn down the door"

He sighed. She didn't ask about the other stuff! He mentally cheered. "Kitai, you're from two very powerful bloodlines… it is to be excepted"

She turned a bit to look at him. "That said I was a hybrid…"

He sighed. "You shouldn't listen to crazy people. A hybrid is just a…mix of stuff, and if that is the case then we all are Hybrids. She may have been referring to your eyes… it could have been the first time anyone has ever seen eyes like yours" He put his hands over her eyes.

She giggled and touched his. "But daddy…" She sat on her knees. "We have the same eyes…" She covered his eyes with her hands.

"We have to same color eyes…"

"Then I don't understand…"

"You don't need to right now!" He grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She laughed and hugged him. "You are perfect!" She sighed and hugged him tighter. Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha would be this type of father? The kind who plays with their kids instead of train them, the one who says they are proud of them, the one who truly cares about them. He is that kind of father.

"Daddy…" He looked down. She looked up at him with her big onyx eyes. "Why were you and mama naked?" He paused. "Am I going to have another brother or sister?" Sasuke blanched. What were they teaching them in class? He had to give Kakashi a piece of his mind. "Are you going to answer me, Daddy?"

"Uh…we were…um…playing a game…"

She smiled and sat up. "Was it a fun game?"

He smirked. "Yes…yes it was…"

She beamed. "Can we play?"

He flushed again. "No! Only adults can play that game!" She frowned. "And you have to be married first!" He was teaching her too. _Ten points for me!_

"But you and mama aren't married" He wanted to punch himself.

"This is true…"

_Shit._

"So why do I have to wait?"

"I said so!"

Her eyes widen and she started crying. "You didn't have to YELL!" She cried in her pillow. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kit" She sniffled and sat up.

"I forgive you!" She hugged him.

She got that from her mother. "I'll fix breakfast, eh?" Her eyes widen and she hid under the covers again. This time he just got up and went to see what she had been doing this morning.

"KITAI!" Sasuke stared at the kitchen. He had his arms crossed. She came out slowly with her head hung, he had to stop himself from smirking as her self-made bun bounced slowly.

"Sir…"

"What is this?"

"A…mess"

"I could agree" The kitchen island was covered in milk and cereal. The refrigerator was open and everything was spilled out. Bacon was hanging off the counter and egg yolk was dripping from the ceiling not mention flour was on the floor. "Did you do this?"

"No!" He pulled her over to the side and there were she little feet tracks in the flour which lead to the Hinata's room to hers. He looked down at her. She smiled showing her gap. He watched her try to wipe the foot tracks a way.

He sighed. "Oh little girl…" She smiled and hung her head heading to grab the broom.

.

.

.

Jinsei groaned. He opened his eyes and big blacks ones were staring back. "Ki…tai?" She giggled and crawled into her mother's arm. She mumbled something about Kitai getting too old to get picked up.

"I figured that would work…" Hinata smirked. Kitai walked to Gaara.

"Hey mister…" She pointed at him. He looked back at her. "What is that?" He picked her up.

"What is what?" She touched the red tattoo on his forehead. "Oh, that says Love" She awed. "Jinsei has one…" She turned.

"You do!" He nodded faintly. She jumped on the bed. He groaned. She ignored that and smiled. "Where is it?" He touched his forehead. She moved the hair out of the way and sure enough there was a blue tattoo. "What is it?"

"It means life…basically my name…"

She cocked her head over. "That's cool…"

.

.

.

Naruto, Tsundae, Sasuke all sat in Naruto's former office. Tsundae sighed. "So, you're resigning?" Naruto nodded. "And you're a citizen?" Sasuke nodded. She sighed.

"First, Uchiha. Any rouge ninja has at least a three year probation and that's on good behavior. Child or not" Sasuke closed his eyes. "And Naruto, you know that or did you choose not to read the scroll I gave you?"

"You wanted me to read that?"

"You haven't read it and you've been Hokage for six years!" She sighed. "I should you through both of you in jail for being idiots!" She growled. "I was in Village hidden in gold, I was having an amazing time!"

"It does sound nice" Naruto mumbled. Tsundae hissed. Naruto smiled. "Good news, Sakura is pregnant! 2 months!" Tsundae raised an eyebrow.

"That's wonderful news, not going to get you off the hook"

Sasuke frowned. "I have chosen my side. I have been here for almost a year, I haven't killed or hurt anyone since my arrival. I came of my own free will. I have not disrespected Hinata or Kitai…" Tsundae stared at him. "I love those girls with my life and with my life I should sacrifice if I need to" He closed his eyes and leaned back. "That is a promise"

Tsundae couldn't help but smirked. "How is Kitai?"

He smirked. "Amazing…"

"The Hyuuga branch wants to put a seal on her"

"Hinata was banished from the Hyuuga Estate when she got pregnant. She has been living almost seven years without a curse seal and Kitai too… they released any rights to do that"

"I am telling you want I heard, she has both Byakugan and Sharingan, correct?" He nodded. "Don't you think she could be dangerous?"

"If provoked, but who isn't" He stayed calm. Tsundae wanted him to get angry so she could throw him in jail. "And if we are talking about property then she has the equal amount of Uchiha in her as she does Hyuuga"

Tsundae nodded. Naruto watched back and forth. Sasuke frowned. "But if they do touch my daughter in anyway that me and Hinata do not approve on, I will kill them"

"Uchiha…" She warned.

"I won't hesitate." He added.

"I understand. Another thing, I think you should join the interrogation force instead of ANBU"

"I will consider it"

"You will do it, if I am back in business these are my rules, if you won't obey them will I think we can arrange a nice cell for you?"

He frowned. "Fine."

She nodded. "Naruto, I'm demoting you to Jonin"

"Demoting! Jonin like Kakashi?"

"Exactly so…"

"Nooooo Baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked. "Why is Gaara here?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I…mean since the threat is over…but who is going to tell him that?"

Sasuke sighed. "Kitai is going to cry when he has to leave"

"Let him leave on his own time."

.

.

.

"Jinsei it's time…" Gaara said calmly. Jinsei sat up in the hospital bed. "Are you well?" He nodded. "Very well…should you want to bid farewell to the Hyuuga girl…" He looked down.

"She will cry"

"She is six years old…"

He frowned. "I am seven, father…"

"Does that mean you just want to leave without a good-bye then?"

"Yes sir…"

"Let's go then" They left the hospital, Gaara informed Tsundae about their leaving. They were walk to the gates. Sasuke and Naruto was there waiting. "It was a pleasure as usual…" They nodded. Naruto hugged him. Sasuke looked down at Jinsei.

"Are you going to Kitai about your departure?"

"I rather not…I don't want to see her cry. Tell her…I said good-bye" Sasuke frowned. Kitai would hate him for it. He could understand the boy though. He nodded. "I'll be back soon…" He looked at his father. He nodded. Naruto gave a small smile. Gaara didn't come to the village but every blue moon.

"Until next time…" Gaara held his son.

"Wait! Wait Jin-kun I have to give you something!" They looked down the road Kitai was running to get there.

"Father…" Jinsei hissed. He nodded and just like that they were gone. Kitai got there breathing hard. She held a hand to her chest.

"Daddy… Where did they go…?" Sasuke frowned.

"They went back home…"

She froze. "He d-didn't say g-good-bye…" She rubbed her nose. "W-why?" A small card fell on the floor.

"He didn't want to see you cry" Naruto crouched down pointing her belly but she didn't smile. "It would have hurt him…"

She rubbed her eyes. Sasuke watched his daughter's head fall and her shoulders heave. He picked her up and she cried in his shirt. He felt horrible…

"D-d-d-daaaaaaaddy…" She sobbed. He rubbed her back. She cringed in his arms. "D-daaaddy…"

Hinata must have felt like that.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I don't know if I want a time skip or not…I probably will have one so prepare for that just in case. Some may say "why did you rush it?" but I say "why move so slow?" anyway I hope you enjoyed that! Please review even if it's a smiley face! Let me know how you feel! Review!**


	15. Old Faces

Bloodlines

Chapter 15 – Old Faces

Kitai sobbed the entire way home.

He let her cry herself to sleep. She fell asleep on his lap. He watched a less serious version of what he had done to Hinata happen before his very eyes to someone he loved just as much. He closed his eyes. He watched her beg for him to stay with her. She wanted him to give up his fight with Itachi, maybe she could have saved him from a black hole he had thrown himself into.

Lonely nights that he woke up screaming and coughing up blood, she could have helped him back to reality but he didn't want it. Sure, Jinsei simply went back home and Kitai will eventually get over it but it was the fact of the matter.

Sasuke left this beautiful woman for his blind anger.

His hate for his brother made him block out anything important to him. Like love and happiness, the moment Itachi's heart stopped beating his felt empty. He was alone again.

He heard the front door open. Hinata dragged herself through the door grumbling. Sasuke gently placed Kitai's head on her bed and he made his way to the living room. They made eye contact. "Oh, Hi…" She sighed.

"I think we should talk…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure…I guess"

He pulled her to sit. She bent to pull off her shoes; she let a small smile creep onto her head. He loved her childish ways. "That night…" He muttered. She looked up.

"Which one…there are many?" She pulled her feet under her body.

He looked away. "The day I left" He watched her. She looked down. "I want to explain myself…"

"I already know…you don't have to explain"

"You still haven't forgiven me, so I think otherwise" He watched her. He closed his eyes. "I was foolish and blinded by the hate that I had for my brother. I wanted to rid my mind of the thoughts I had of the killing" He paused. "I…the pain that I felt that day will be forever indescribable."

"I…" She started. He looked up. "Keep going…"

"I kept myself alive for one thing and that was to kill him. He had wronged me and I needed it. It was a promise I made to myself. I don't break promises" He smirked slightly. "You should know that…"

She looked away.

He nodded. "I met you and my life was forever changed. Everything I knew about anything was changed. I wasn't taught about love… I didn't know what it felt like." He closed his eyes again. "But those years that I wasn't by your side showed me. I wanted so many times to come back to you. You were my weakness" He touched her cheek. "You still are…"

"Sasuke…"

"If you wanted me to kill myself I would drive a katana threw my heart…if something were happen to you I would kill myself so I didn't have to live without you" He pressed his hand to her heart.

"After I killed Itachi, I was empty. After I met you the holes were more than filled and the first time I felt my daughter's chakra I knew what I wanted to do. I swear I live for your heartbeat and her smile"

Hinata let a tear roll down her face.

"I love you and I have never been so sure of something in my life and even if you never let me back into your heart that will be alright as long as I get to see you and Kitai." He finished. Hinata stood up. He watched her stand in front of him.

"I…"

She fell into his chest and in return he held her.

.

.

.

(Major Time Skip)

10 years later

"I said I don't know nothin'!" Sasuke grabbed his katana.

"If not then your life will end now" He hissed, pressing the cold sword to the man's throat.

He swallowed and winced as it broke skin. "Okay! I know…He is mad! His hideout is in Kumo! I c-can show y-you if y-you l-l-let me l-live!" He cried. The Uchiha pulled his sword back.

"I thought you might see it that way" He turned. "Ino, did you catch all of that?" The blonde haired woman nodded. He nodded and they left, leaving the man there chained to a rusted steel chair. He would be killed after he showed the hideout. Personally if he it was up to him, he would have just took the man's memory and killed him there.

But of course it wasn't.

Ino followed Sasuke in his office. "Ino, make a full report" She nodded.

She turned back to him. "How are Hinata and Kitai?" He looked up and waved her out. Ino was nosey and will always be which is why he chose her of everyone to be his lieutenant. She could get the truth of out of anything. He finished writing a scroll for Tsundae and locked it in his drawer. He stood and started to head home.

He got home and sat on the couch. He enjoyed the peace that the house held. He yawned. A quick nap could solve anything.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Kitai stormed through and paused in front of him. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep she would go away. "I know you aren't sleep, Dad!" She put a hand to her hip.

He opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

She scoffed and plopped down on the couch. "Akio is so annoying! I can't believe they teamed me with him!" He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Naruto's kid isn't he like twelve?"

"He is the youngest of everyone! He is nothing but a bother" She crossed her arms.

"He is a powerful kid, Kit…you shouldn't be like that. Remember how you were?"

"But Daddy, he is a baby!" He rolled his eyes. He missed the times were she was a happy little girl now she was a very angry, very strong-willed, very Hinata-like and very powerful sixteen year old. She flipped her hair. "Where's mom?"

"Where is she usually?"

"The hospital…"

"There you go then…" He closed his eyes. Kitai was only 5'4, her hair brushed her shoulders. She could control both bloodlines with no problem. She was very pretty and all the little boys who teased her are like putty at her feet. Sasuke naturally got more protective of his daughter so he hired a little spy.

An unusually tall eleven years old with bright blond hair and even brighter green-blue eyes, Akio Uzumaki. Akio had a weird crush on his daughter but he trusted the little kid but well he was like eleven! He requested that he was put on her team, of course Akio agreed.

So when she came in complaining he had to pretend to be surprised. "Father, I am nervous about the chunnin exams…"

He looked at her, she pushed her hair back. He had faint memories of his own exams. "I don't understand why, if you figure out your opponents weakness then the rest is just clock work?" She stared at him. Sasuke always had a way of making a task seem simple. It usually was…for him. Kitai sighed and hugged him.

"I'm going to train, be back!"

He sat up. "Be careful!" She bolted out the door. Just as she left Hinata walked in. She hadn't changed a bit. He smiled. "Hello…"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I hate everything" She grumbled and went into the backroom. He put a hand to his face. He was regretting leaving work so soon.

Over ten years, many things change.

Hanabi accepted being the Head Hyuuga. Naruto and Sakura had two more kids after Akio. Kitai eyes were announced unstable at the age of eleven and one night of bleeding and screaming. Her left eye took on the Byakugan while the right took the Sharingan which she learned to control calling it the "Shakugan" she was the only one with it was they allowed her to name it.

Sasuke became the leader of the Interrogation team. Naruto decided he was going to wait until he was fully prepared to rule a nation. Sakura was the head medic nin and Hinata was right after. Hinata fought the Hyuuga elders on the argument of putting a seal of Kitai. Luckily with the help of Hanabi they revoked it and to contrary belief Sasuke and Hinata is weren't married.

They lived together but Hinata declined his proposal each year, claiming they were too young to marry.

Sasuke finally accepted it. Not really.

But he accepted her way of life as his own.

On other hand, Hiashi is going blind. Karin body was discovered missing. Suna just ended a war. Gaara refused to let Konoha get involved of course Suna won within a week. Akamaru died a while back and Kiba went into depression. Lee lost an arm in battle. Neji cut his hair.

Konoha went into hysteria.

Sasuke walked into the back room and lied down beside her. She grumbled and hugged him back. "What happened?"

"Old people happened…"

He smirked and kissed her temple. "Are you okay?"

"As much as I can…"

He grabbed her head. "Can I make you feel better?" She watched him. After ten years and the attraction they had for each other hadn't faded a bit. She nodded. He pulled off her vest.

She sat up. "I'm covered in old people stink"

He paused. "You really know how to kill the mood?" She smiled and pulled him to the shower.

.

.

.

He watched her sleep. She had a long stressful day. His eyes took in her exposed back. He would rejoice the day they got married. He wanted her to be his and only his. They might as well get married, what was stopping them?

The door busted open. Kitai stood there. "I…" She saw her mother naked back and her father's naked chest. She blushed and closed the door. "Get decent you two!" She yelled. Hinata chuckled.

"How long have you been up?"

"I never went to sleep" She sat up. He watched her body move to grab a robe. She got up. Sasuke pulled on his casual outfit which included a high collar shirt and black pants. "Come in!"

Kitai opened the door. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Sasuke growled. "It was funny when you were little next time you might not be as fortunate…" She giggled at her father. She never took him seriously.

"Anyway, I just heard they are holding the Chunnin Exams in Konoha!" She smiled. "Am I lucky or what?"

Hinata nodded. "Or you would have been going to Suna"

She nodded. "I hate hot weather!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. That should be the last of her worries. "I hope I get to fight that Kaze!" She smirked.

Kaze was the son of Ino. He was a smartass like Shikamaru but cunning like Ino. Oddly, Ino hide her pregnancy for everyone the only ones who knew were Shikamaru and Chouji. He was also very strong and Kitai had an apparent crush on him that she had yet to come to. Sasuke was glad when he found out that he wasn't on her team.

"When does the exam start?" Sasuke asked.

Kitai looked up. "Tomorrow and all the other ninja was arriving tonight, I can't wait to see the other kids!"

Hinata smiled. Her daughter was ready, she had been preparing since she was ten. "You should get a lot of sleep for tomorrow" Kitai nodded, hugging her parents she ran out the room. Hinata sighed and hugged Sasuke. "Do you think she will be fine?" He opened her robe.

"Of course she will…" He kissed her neck. She straddled him. Round two.

.

.

.

Kitai met up with Akio and Sora. Sora was adopted and he didn't talk much about his past. He most kept to himself but was a jerk when he started talking. He had a long curly ponytail and grey eyes. Akio laughed as he threw a rock over the bridge.

"You are so childish, Akio" Kitai yelled. Akio looked back and smiled.

"You are so uptight Ki-chan!" He yelled back. Sora agreed which made Kitai gasped.

"You too, Sora-kun!" He shrugged and turned.

"You forgot weak and stupid" She turned around. Kaze stood there smirking. His hair was black and short save for his really long bang that hung over one eye.

Kitai mentally smiled. She growled. "Shut up, Kaze!"

"Make me?" He pushed her. Akio growled.

"Leave her alone!" He tried running but Sora grabbed his collar.

Kitai growled. "You won't be saying that when I beat your face into the ground! You are the weak one!" She lied. He walked up to her.

"I really don't understand why they still let women become ninjas, you would be way better as a doctor like your mom!" Kitai slapped him.

He growled and pulled back. She braced for impact but it never came. Someone was standing in front of her. "If you touch her, I will kill you" Came a deep voice. "that's a promise…"

"Whatever man" They left. She watched the tall male turn around. He had pale green eyes and his hair was hanging in his face, his skin was sun kissed and he was lean but muscular.

"Hello Kitai…"

She gasped. "Jinsei…" with that her world went black.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliffy ! I think this chapter sucked but I really want to explore Kitai older life, which is important for the plot…or is it? :) But this is a SasuHina story so I will try to balance this out the best I can… so review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Exams pt1

Bloodlines

Chapter 16 – Exams part 1

Hinata sighed and grabbed a cup of tea. She closed her eyes for a second. She was in her thirties which as crazy as it sound she was getting old. She didn't feel much older maybe being a ninja affected that. Tsundae was ninety and still strong.

Kitai was taking the Chunnin Exams she remembered when she had to help the girl tie her shoes. What about Sasuke? Where exactly did he fit in? She loved the man for more years than he knew. He asked her every year to marry him every year more outrageous than the next. She didn't know why she didn't say yes.

Yes, she did. In this field of work you never knew if you were coming home. She frowned, that's what happened to Shino. She gave a dry laugh. They had just went out for a friendly dinner. Her, Kiba and him then next day he had to go on a mission and by that time next week she was watching her friend die slowly and there was nothing she could do. She cried over him that night. She and Kiba cried until his hand went limp.

She knew Sasuke was strong but there was someone stronger out there. What if they did get married and she lost him in battle? How would she cope with it all? How would Kitai cope? She felt her eyes burn. "Hinata get your shit together" She mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. She sighed and got up. Opening the door she saw her daughter's limp body in the arms of a rather familiar looking boy. "She fainted." He smirked.

Hinata motioned him to come in. "Like mother like daughter, I see" She smiled. He laid her on the couch.

"She has grown more beautiful than the last time I saw her" He stuffed his hands in his pockets. She looked at him. He looked so… He looked at the woman. Those pale sea foam eyes gave it away.

"Jinsei…?" He nodded. She smiled and punched him in the arm. He stumbled back. "Well aren't you a cutie?" She giggled. "I haven't seen you in…"

"Ten years…" He muttered rubbing his sore arm. "It's been a long time…" Kitai grumbled and turned over. Jinsei watched her. "She looked at me for a moment then she fell out, should it be luck that I remember Konoha"

"You talk like your father" He looked up. She smiled. "How is Gaara?"

"He is…ill"

"Ill? What is wrong?"

He looked down. "I really don't know, he doesn't share much with me. After the war he fell ill…"

"Is that why you are back?"

"Somewhat"

She nodded. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank-" The door opened. Naruto and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke looked at the boy, his sleeping daughter and Hinata. He frowned.

"Who is this?"

Jinsei smiled. "Long time no see old man."

Sasuke frowned. "Jinsei…" He looked at his daughter. "What did you do to her?"

The boy ran a hand through his hair. "She saw me and fainted"

Naruto grabbed the boy. "I'm not surprised! Look at how you have grown!" Jinsei tried pushing the blond off of him. Naruto ruffled his hair. "Why are you here? Chunnin Exams?"

Jinsei rolled his eyes. "No, I already took mine"

"You did!" They looked at Kitai, who was fully up now. "Did you win?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did" She got up.

"Did you come to support me?" She beamed. He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss this" He turned to Naruto. "I must discuss a matter with you, I have came as my father's representative." Naruto eyes widen and nodded. "Will you be coming, Uchiha-san?" He looked at Sasuke. He nodded. He smirked at Kitai. "See you later, squirt"

Her eyes widen as he walked out the house. Hinata looked back and forth. What did Jinsei have to tell the guys and why wasn't she invited! No matter, Naruto would tell Sakura who would tell her because everyone knew that Sasuke wasn't one to talk. She looked at Kitai.

She was blushing. Hinata smiled. She wouldn't indulge in her daughter's personal affairs. She had training to go to.

.

.

.

Jinsei leaned against the door frame. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. He nodded. "That doesn't seem possible?"

"It is. I fear that my father sickness will hinder him from fighting anymore. I came for help, my father is a prideful man and doesn't believe in help but I think… well I hope I am making a good decision…"

Naruto frowned. "Should we send a medic team to Suna?"

"You should send Tsundae" Sasuke asked. "You can look over the village for a few more weeks right, dobe?"

Naruto growled. Jinsei shook his head. "I have a team bringing him to Konoha, I won't lose my father to his own pride"

"Is anyone else in the village sick?" Naruto asked.

"No. Of course, we have a very tight security system and no one can touch my father, partly because he may kill them. So there would be no way that anyone else could be affected." He sighed. "And just to be safe we had each one of the servants tested and they are healthy"

"You are a bright kid"

"I will be the Kage one day, I sure hope I am"

"Is that the real reason you are here?" Sasuke asked.

He nodded. "The official and business reason why I am in Konoha is to ensure the safety of my village and my father. The unofficial reason is… well I miss this quaint little village" He smirked.

"Suna is only bigger because of the deserts!"

"It's still bigger" He sighed. "I must be getting to the hotel now, I am in need of rest" He waved to the two men.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Gaara getting sick sounds off"

"It is very off…" Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure Tsundae can fix him up!"

"I sure hope so"

Kitai opened the door. "Where is Jinsei?"

Sasuke sighed. "He left."

She growled. "He didn't say good-bye!" She slammed the door.

Naruto chuckled. "She's just like you with that temper"

"Are you comparing me to a sixteen year old?"

Naruto patted his shoulder. "Exactly" With that he disappeared. Sasuke sighed and went into his house. Hinata was in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" She asked with her back turned.

"Nothing to be too worried about"

"too worried?" She turned around. He walked up to her.

"I didn't stutter" He kissed her forehead. She pouted. He chuckled and pulled her to him. "You should marry me" She sighed in his chest. "We aren't twenty anymore, Hinata"

"I know…" She mumbled. He kissed her temple. He smirked and pulled her into the room locking the door. "S-Sasuke…I'm tired…"

He pushed her on the bed. "Then let me cater to you?" She blushed. He climbed on her sending kisses down her neck.

"S-Sasuke…" He pulled off her shirt. He looked up and kissed her. No matter how many times she pushed him away he would keep coming back that probably why he kept coming back. He liked the chase. Her will to keep him out was so cute. He ripped off her bra. "Ki-Kitai…she's in the other room"

"Then be quiet." He hissed and unbuttoned her pants. She whimpered. His touch was like ice on flaming skin. He kissed her stomach and trailed up. He took his time on her, working her body in every way he knew. She gritted her teeth. "You aren't being very quiet" He chuckled. She blushed.

"S-sorry…" He pulled off his pants. She closed her eyes.

"Hinata, seriously… you're in your thirties" She kept her eyes closed. He leaned to her. "Do you want me to stop teasing you?" She nodded in his shoulder. He kissed her as he entered. "I won't…"

She gasped and giggled. He smirked. She pressed her lips together. "Tell…me you love…me"

He paused. "What?"

She blushed. "You haven't said it today…" He rolled him over. She looked down at him. She pulled her hair behind her ear. "You usually say it…"

He sighed. "I don't think I will today…" She scoffed and got up. He smirked and hugged-tackled her. "Only if you say it first"

She pouted and turned. "I love you, Sasuke" He nodded.

"That sounds about right"

She frowned. "You didn't say it!"

"It's because it's unspoken." She pushed him. He smiled. "I show you everyday…"

"And I don't?"

"You don't and that's the problem"

"Are you talking about getting married?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Why do you not want to marry me?"

"I'm scared…" He watched her eyes water.

"Of what?" He touched her arm.

She threw herself in his arms. "Of you leaving me…"

He frowned. "I'm not leaving you." She cried harder. Hinata was a woman of many emotions, Sasuke figured that out the hard way.

"What if you don't come back one day…"

She was talking about if he dead not just leaving. He had thought about that a few times. She didn't want to commit to him if she felt like he was going to die. "I could die this very moment… is that a reason not to kiss me?"

She looked at him. "W-what…"

"You could die right here in my arms in the next second… is that a reason for me not to hold you until that moment comes?" He sighed. "Anything could happen but it isn't a reason not to keep living" He kissed her forehead. "I choose to love you until and after our last moments together"

She nodded.

.

.

.

Kitai jumped up out of bed and did her morning routine. "Chunnin Exams!" She was pumped even though it was the writing proportion of the test she was still pumped up. She was warned by her parents that there are a lot of tricks in the Chunnin Exams and to be very careful.

She pulled her hair in a bun and grabbed an apple. She before she knocked on her parents door. Hinata stood there smiling. "Good luck, honey" She hugged her mother.

"Thanks!" She leaned over at the lump in the bed. "Bye dad!" the lump groaned.

"He has a cold."

Kitai eyes widen. If it was one thing that anyone knew it was that when Sasuke did something he did it to the best of his abilities. When he was sick he was a bit overdramatic. "I can't go on!" He moaned. Hinata smiled and walked out.

"Kitai, I love you alright" She yelled as her daughter ran to the door. She opened it and Jinsei was standing there. She paused.

"Good morning" He smirked. She walked out.

"Why are you here?"

"Walking you to the exams?"

She nodded. "Were they easy?"

"To me…" He shrugged. She sighed. "You'll do fine"

Kitai smirked. "Did you miss me?" He looked over.

"I was seven, by that time next week I was over it…" He put his hands in his pockets.

"So when did you start missing me, again?" She asked.

"I never stopped."

She gasped. "But you just said!"

"I know what I said." He stopped in front of the doors. "Now, go in and pass this test" She nodded slowly. "By the way, you should wipe that toothpaste off your chin" She blushed and rubbed her chin. "Just kidding" He laughed.

Before she could hit him, he disappeared. She sighed and walked through the doors.

.

.

.


	17. Exams pt2

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Bloodlines

Chapter 17 – Exams part 2

Kitai walked in and the hallways were empty. Had they been rescheduled? She paused and looked back at the door. If it had been rescheduled then the doors would have been locked but if they were today the hall should be filled with students. She frowned and walked down the hall. She gasped as the lights ended about ten feet before she met the door.

"What the…" She paused. "This…" She frowned and activated her Sharingan, the walls started to become sheer and she could see that the rooms were full and the hallways were completely lit.

"A trick…" She smiled before she ran down the hallway. She pushed opened the room and several other ninja were sitting. She smirked when she saw Sora and Akio. They hadn't fallen for that cheap trick.

"I thought you weren't going to show?" Akio hugged her. She laughed.

"Thanks to the Sharingan... what is this?"

Kaze walked up with a smirk. "It's a small test; they are trying to kill off as many of us as possible. There were forty who signed up. You're like the last people… look around" She looked around the class room. There were roughly only twenty-five left.

She smiled. She was about to turn around too.

"Alright listen up!" They looked up and Sai was standing there. He wasn't very scary looking until the giant black sketched bird crawled out of his scroll and sat on the desk. It didn't take seconds for people to quiet down. "Welcome. You all have passed the first test, the next test will be made of up of 10 questioned test, 7 multiple choice the other 3 short answers if you want to leave you can now?"

Nobody stood. She looked at Akio, even though it was only ten questions he was nervous and why not he could flunk a 3 questioned test. "Well, then take your seat two seats apart" They started passing out papers. "There are four supervisors plus me, if we catch you cheating you will be kicked out and will have to wait three years before you can re-apply…of course you can quit now?"

Again nobody moved. "In any moment of the test you can test. If you have to use the bathroom- hold it, leaving for any other reason will cause your test to be invalid but if you leave of free will you can re-take next year… well you can start"

Not even the first five minutes and five people walked out. Kitai looked down at number one. "What is this…" She groaned mentally. There was no way she was going to pass this test. She looked over and Akio had fallen asleep. She sighed and looked down at Sora, he was tapping his foot.

Sora was cheating!

She watched him. He was mocking the tapping of the person's pencil in front of him by the sound of the tap he could guess what was the answer. I looked and saw Kaze was cheating too! He possessed a girl beside him body and copied her work. I smirked.

It's this type of party.

Kitai smirked pulled down my hair. She saw one of the proctors eye her. She smiled weakly and put a hand on her face. She activated my Sharingan and looked at Sora's back.

She hurried and copied his answer.

"Are you cheating?" She jumped and looked up. Sai was standing over a girl.

"N-no! I wasn't!"

"You are dismissed" She ran out. He looked at the boy who was cheating off of her. "You too…" He got up and slammed the door. She sighed. She would have to be more careful.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with you Gaara?" Hinata looked at the coughing red-head. He grumbled and stared at her. "I need to know what's wrong with you"

"I need…to relax" He coughed.

She shook her head and began to write something down. "Gaara…"

He frowned. "What did you just write?"

"Nothing…" She blushed. He grabbed the notebook and saw a blank paper with hearts and stars written all over it. He saw Sasuke's name scribbled and scratched out several times and a poorly sketch chibi of himself with little hands. "I can explain!"

He chuckled. "No need…"

She looked up. "I know I'm being unprofessional…" She sat down. "Sasuke is sick too… I think he just wants attention though"

Gaara looked at his lap. "If you were with me, we would be married by now" She looked up. She hated being alone with Gaara. He started talking crazy. She smiled.

"I think the medicine is kicking in!"

"This medicine isn't doing anything" He looked at her. "I am not crazy…"

"I didn't say that"

"You thought it"

"You can read my thoughts?"

"I can read your emotions…"

"Then stop that…"

"Stop looking like that…"

"Like what!"

He chuckled. "I image Sasuke has a hard time getting anything done in your house with your attitude."

"I don't have an attitude"

"I don't have red hair…"

Hinata gasped and closed her eyes. "I'll go get a different nurse for you"

"I want you" He smirked at her expression. "As my nurse... Lucky for Sasuke if we weren't close I would then try to steal you for my own"

She sighed. "Gaara…"

"I just speak my mind is all…"

"Are you really sick?" He nodded. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm merely getting older…my immune system needs a little… as you would as tweaking"

She sighed. The door opened. Jinsei walked in. "Hello dad...Hinata-sama…" She nodded. Gaara looked over. "I am going to get Kitai from the exams, it's that okay?" She nodded.

"While you're there can you remind Sasuke to take his medicine?" He nodded.

.

.

.

Kitai finished with the last question. She looked up only eighteen people were left. Sai stood up. "You all passed…" They cheered. "You have one more test" They groaned and three people got up and out. She was clearly getting pissed. He chuckled. "Anyone else want to leave?" The room was quiet. Akio was shaking. She smiled at him.

"You can handle this" He beamed at her words. She playfully rolled her eyes.

Sai nodded. "Now that was the test…" He sighed. "You all passed"

Akio jumped up and cheered. She got up and walked out. Kitai was shaking from happiness. She made it to the next round couldn't be any happier. She opened the door and Jinsei was sitting on the steps. He looked back and stood. "Hel-"

She jumped on him. He gasped and held her. She got down and started crying. "What happened?" He asked wiping her tears. She smiled.

"They are h-happy tears! I passed!" He smirked and ruffled her hair. She squealed and hugged him. He was so strong. She blushed realizing how tight she held him. "I'm sorry!" He shrugged and wiped the last tear away. "T-thank you…"

He nodded. They started walking home. "Aren't you happy for me?" She asked.

"Ecstatic…" He smiled. She pouted and grabbed his arm. He looked down at the girl. She smiled and started to talk about everything that happened. He nodded every now and then. She put her back to the door and beamed at him.

"Thanks for walking me home?" He smirked and put his hand on one side of her head and leaned to her ear.

"No problem…can I come in?" He breathed into her ear. She gasped and blushed. "Unless you're scared?" He twisted her hair around his finger.

She turned the knob with a smirk. He walked in. She scratched her head. "What do we do now?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I know what I have do…"

She looked at him closely.

"Your dad…" She made a weird face. He chuckled. "Where is he?"

She frowned. "In the backroom or something…" She marched to her room. He walked to the door and opened it. A large lump was in the center of the bed.

"Uchiha-san?" He didn't move. "Old man, stop playing…" He looked over and Sasuke's eyes were shut and mouth was in a frown. He reached over to feel for a pulse. It was strong. Sasuke just looked dead when he slept. Jinsei smiled mentally, I bet that freaks Hyuuga-sama out. Sasuke eyes shot open.

"I thought you would go away…" He grumbled.

"I didn't"

"I see"

"Anyway, Hyuuga-sama says take your medicine"

"How did you get in my house?" He sat up completely ignoring the command.

"Kitai and I walked home."

"She let you in my house?"

He nodded. "Wasn't like I would try again while you sleep all creepy like in here" Sasuke frowned as the boy smiled. "Or would I?"

"Get out"

He laughed. "See you later, old man!" Sasuke sighed and looked at the medicine bottle and down at the trash can and back at the bottle and again at the trash can. He reached over. "Oops" He whispered as the bottle fell in the trash can. He laid down smiling.

.

Jinsei knocked at Kitai door. She opened it. "What do you want?" She hissed. He smirked and grabbed her chin. Her eyes widen as his lips touched hers for just a second. He pulled back.

"Is that what you wanted?"

She just stood there frozen. He shrugged and walked out the house. She closed her door and fell on her bed.

.

.

.

Hinata went to find Sakura. She saw the pink haired woman talking to another nurse. Sakura turned back to her with a frown. "I was looking for you?" Hinata spoke up. Sakura looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Your father…"

Hinata paused. "What about him?"

"He isn't showing any signs of healing"

Hinata had every right to hate her father. He was a heartless man. Whom only wanted to see his grand-daughter when it suited him. He didn't care about anyone who was 'below' him. He hated emotions. He borderline hated her. He hated her for being born a girl, being weak, being so vulnerable, getting pregnant but that isn't what just set him off. He hated her for choosing Sasuke. Even after everything that had happened he still ignored her.

So when Sakura said he was basically dying she didn't know if she should care or not? Should she stay by his side or leave him to rot? Should she just tell Sakura to pull the plug? She came back to reality. Sakura sighed. "I think you should try to spend as much time with him"

She nodded. He wouldn't want her here. She walked to the door and watched the pale human in front of her. He looked over. "Just great, they sent you"

She paused at the door. He blindly looked her direction. His face was dry and littered with wrinkles. His hair was dull and body twitched every now and then. He coughed hard. She sat next to him. "I sent myself…"

"Dismiss yourself" He pressed his lips together. "Better yet, stay…" She looked up. He smirked. "Since this may very well be my last year I would like to tell you and few things" She nodded.

He sighed. "I have never been so disappointed in a person before" She clenched her fist. "You are irresponsible and weak. You let that demon impregnate you and you actually kept the child! As promising as she may be she is still a bastard child. The daughter of a failure and a trader what a mix! I truly believe she will surpass all of the great ninjas but with your luck she will mess all of that up, that a sha-"

His voice as caught by her hand. She was choking him just enough for him to stop talking. "Shut up. You can talk about me all you won't but you WILL NOT talk about my daughter" He stared at her. She tighten her grip. "If you weren't so ignorant you could actually see that I made it to ANBU on my own, without your help."

She hissed. "He is not a demon either, we were sleeping together way before I got pregnant! I loved every moment with him and I still do" She tightened even more. "He has been a better father to that girl than you were to me and Hanabi and Kitai is just as strong maybe even stronger because her father actually loves her"

She let go. He coughed. She sat down. Tears fell down her cheeks. "It's your fault" He coughed. "It's your fault I don't know how to love him…" She leaned forward. "I am thirty and still incapable of loving him like he wants…" She couldn't hold her sobs in.

"That isn't my fault…" He rubbed his neck.

She wanted to cut his throat. "How can you lie so easily?"

"It isn't a lie… you simply don't love him. Love fades…" He close his eyes.

"Like with my mother"

"No. I loved her and I still do…I was talking about you"

Her heart was breaking all over again. "How can you say that?"

He nodded. "It's easy. When you were born I couldn't describe I had for you…now I just want you to leave"

She shook her head. "I love that man. I love my daughter and I would love her even if she choose to give up on being a ninja"

"Do you love me?" He looked up. "After everything that I have done…can you still feel love for me?"

"You are my father. No matter much I dislike you, I love you"

"Then you not loving him isn't my fault. It's yours…" He paused. "As everything is…"

The door opened. "Mom…" Kitai and Sasuke walked in. She turned to them for a second before wiping her face. "Grand-pa…" He looked up.

"Kitai…"

Sasuke walked over and hugged him. "If you make her cry again, I will kill you" He whispered in his ear.

Kitai walked over. "I missed you so much!" He patted her hand weakly. Sasuke held Hinata's hand and lead her out the room.

She cried into his arms. "It's okay…" He mumbled. She hadn't cried from her father in years.

.

.

.

Two weeks pasted and Hiashi died. The whole Hyuuga clan attended. Hinata sat at home, balled up. She shouldn't act this way. Kitai didn't need to see her like this. The door opened and Kitai smiled and hugged her mother. "Hey Mommy" She giggled. Hinata smiled.

"What do you want?"

Kitai gasped. "Why do I have to always want something" They got quiet. "I want to ask you something…"

She giggled and turned. Kitai laid on her mother chest. "Yes, Ki?"

"Jin-kun kissed him, exactly two weeks ago… but doesn't act any different" Hinata sighed. Boy problems.

"Shouldn't you focus on the chunnin exams?"

"Mom, I made it to the final round! I deserve to have this talk?"

"About…sex?"

Kitai gasped. "NO!" She pouted. "Dad already talked to me about that like that night it was uncomfortable and weird" Hinata laughed.

"How did that go?"

**_Flashback_**

_Kitai laid on her bed. Why had he kissed her? She heard a knock at her door. "Huh?"_

_"Kitai I would like to talk!"_

_"Come in…" The door opened. He sat at the end of her bed. "Yes, father"_

_Sasuke frowned. "I think you're at the age now where… boys try to do… less than nice things to you." She raised an eye brow. "I mean…" He sighed. "Sex, Kit…I am talking about sex."_

_"DAD!"_

_"No, I have to talk about it because your mother will try to sugar coat it and make it sound wonder. It's not…I mean it is…but not at your age!"_

_Kitai frowned. He sighed. "You know how everything works, right"_

_"YES!"_

_He closed his eyes. "I just don't want you doing anything like that until you are way older. Once you think you love someone and you have…intercourse you create what I like to call a soul tie. I could go on telling you about the chemicals in your body that cause that but I want to keep it short"_

_"Soul ties?"_

_He nodded. "Women especially…after intercourse creates soul ties with the man, who may or may not have the same soul tie."_

_"Dad…can we not talk about this?"_

_"I just don't want any horny boys around your areas!"_

_"DAD!"_

_He looked away. "Just wait until you're married."_

_"You and mom didn't wait"_

_"But we were stupid"_

_"So my creation was stupid?"_

_"Not you! Us not waiting…"_

_"Who started it?"_

_He frowned. "I did…"_

_"So you're calling mom stupid?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Then you shouldn't say stupid, dad"_

_"I'm sorry…All I am saying. Penis plus Vagina equals complications, you can get a diseased or pregnant!"_

_"So if I use protection, I'm good?"_

_"NO Kitai!"_

_She giggled. "I'm just joking Dad…"_

_He sighed. "Shake on it" He extended his hand. She smiled and shook his hand._

**_End Flashback_**

Hinata laughed. Kitai giggled. "He is such a weird man!" Hinata smiled. Kitai hugged her mother.

"You shouldn't be so sad…" She paused and activated her Byakugan. "Mom…"

Hinata smiled. "Don't tell you father okay…"

"Okay…"

Hinata smiled.

.

.

.

**Author Note: There might be one more part of Exams after that then...blah blah blah I don't want spoil my plot idea. I am moving in like the next few days and who knows the next time I will have wi-fi so I will try to update everyday.. :) Review, Review and Favorite!**


	18. Exams - Final

Bloodlines

Chapter 18 – Exams – Final

Sasuke was turned to the window in his office. Naruto knocked at his door. "Sasuke…" He looked up at the blonde man. Naruto came around sat down, for minutes they just sat there, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Ninjas didn't normally get a chance to soak this kind of tranquility. Sasuke was a man of enjoying silence. He had no problem with it. The village was happy. Therefore they were happy.

Naruto looked over not being able to take another silent second. "Sasuke…Kitai should be getting ready for her fight, right now" The man closed his eyes and smirked.

"I know…"

"Are you not going to see her?"

"I don't like being rushed" He stood up. They walked to the stadium. Sasuke paused and looked up at the mountains. "Do you feel that?"

Naruto stopped. The air felt thick, the trees ruffled wildly and from a distance you could hear Tsundae introducing the first battle. "I'm sure it's nothing" He paused. "I'll have Neji go scout the area" They nodded.

.

.

.

Kitai paced the balcony. "Kitai, what are you doing?" She looked up at the black eyes of her father. He coolly walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I…was waiting on you!" She shouted. He smirked and patted her head. "Dad!"

"Are you nervous?"

"No!" She rubbed her neck. "Y-yeah I am"

He walked to the window. This is when he decided he wanted to leave the village. He made a huge decision in this very spot and now it was his daughter's turn. He wanted her to think about it carefully. Sure, she didn't have to choose to leave the village to hunt down her older siblings or going to run off with one of the great sannin.

She did have to choose right now if she wanted to win or lose, if she wanted to stick this out. Sasuke stared down at her. She clenched her fist. Suddenly she was hugging him. "Thanks dad!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What'd I do?"

"Have faith in me"

"You had faith me." He poked her forehead.

"AKIO UZUMAKI is the WINNER!"

Kitai smiled widely. "He won. I missed it! Crap!" She frowned and crossed her arms. He pushed her along just as:

"NEXT KITAI HYUUGA-UCHIHA VERSES MINIKUI ARO"

Kitai paused. "Dad…" She looked at him. He frowned. "I'm going to KILL her!"

Sasuke pushed her through the door. The stadium was huge! The crowd was extremely loud and livid. She couldn't make out any faces in the masses of people. She turned back to see her father ditched her to talk to Naruto and her mother. She frowned as Minikui came out of the lower stand and smirked at her.

She walked out into the middle of the stadium, Kitai followed shortly after. She looked up where she last saw her parents and there were pale green eyes. She blushed and looked back at Minikui, who followed her eyes. "Is that your boyfriend?" She frowned.

"That's none of your business!" She shrugged and flipped her hair.

Tsundae nodded. "You may begin!"

"Just trying to see who I need to give my apologies to…" She smirked.

"Should I give yours to your mommy?" She went into her fighting stance.

"I wonder why they chose you of all people to fight me…like this must be a treat"

She activated her Sharingan and grabbed a kunai. Minikui smiled and grabbed hers. Kitai smirked. This was going to quick and painful. She ran to her, Minikui latched out just as Kitai jumped over her. Minikui turned around her left arm was numb. "What did you do!?"

Kitai giggled. "You're going to be so easy!"

Minikui laughed and pulled her arm up like Kitai hadn't just poisoned it. "Easy isn't the word, darling!" She ran to her. Kitai dodged and broke the girl's wrist. She laughed more and pulled her arm back up. Kitai growled and clenched her fist. "Is that it?" Kitai punched her but the girl didn't move. "My turn!"

She kicked Kitai in the stomach sending her to the south end of the stadium. Kitai coughed and smirked as she wiped the blood off. Minikui tried punching and Kitai deflected it. Kitai activated the Byakugan.

She was controlling her own charka, which was making her heal a lot faster, like in second.

Kitai hissed and kicked her, when her foot stopped in it track. Minikui reached down the grabbed the lodged foot. She started to spin them around. Kitai grabbed her arms and sent her chakra down. Minikui's body was thrust into the ground below them. Kitai sighed.

The girl's body disappeared. Kitai felt her body being thrown. She focused her charka in her feet and landed softly. She was getting pissed off. There was no way she was going to win if she was just going to heal herself.

.

.

.

Jinsei frowned. Kitai was losing if you wanted to think about it. She fell. Minikui laughed and stood over her. "Oh, you're the great Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrid, what a lousy experiment?!" Kitai was coughing up blood. She growled at the girl. He looked down at Hinata and Sasuke who were holding hands and watching their daughter. He snarled. "Just an ugly, waste of space…my parents told me all about your shitty family!" She grabbed Kitai's hair. "A whore for a mother and a bastard for a father"

Kitai screamed and grabbed her arms. Minikui's laugh started to fade…into groaning. Kitai smirked. Hinata smiled. "She's stealing her chakra!" Kitai was becoming visible it was dark purple. Minikui screamed as she tried pulling away.

"You can talk about me, but keep my parent's name out of your crap filled mouth!" She slung her into the air and kicked her back down. She jumped on her back and they came crashing into the ground. Minikui disappeared in the smoke.

Kitai was growling. Her charka was over flowing. Minikui jumped down. "Had fun with my clone?" She activated both bloodlines. Before Minikui could blink, Kitai was behind her.

They stood there. Sasuke watched her daughter. She was pissed. She stormed to the girl.

.

.

.

Kitai grabbed her neck, she could feel the quicken beat under her skin. "Try to get away now" She growled and captured the girl with her Sharingan. The crowd silenced as the two stood perfectly still for a whole five minutes. Sora and Akio were gripping the balcony bars with dear life. Who was going to win!

Suddenly, Minikui fell to the ground, coughing up blood and crying. "H-help me!" She screamed putting her hands over her eyes. She vomited on the ground. Kitai fell to her knees, maybe using that much chakra wasn't a good idea. She faintly heard the girl in front of her screaming. She sighed as Tsundae and some other medic ninja came running out. Shikamaru walked up with a confused face. "Uh…Kitai wins!" Some people booed others cheered. Her world faded to black.

.

.

.

She sat up slowly taking in the bright light of the white room. She groaned and held her eyes. She looked over nobody was in the room. She closed her eyes realizing she was clearly in the hospital. "You're an idiot"

She jumped and squealed. She opened her eyes to meet with lighter ones. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "W-what? Does it m-matter I won!" She stuttered. He frowned.

"You could have killed yourself"

"I didn't"

"You're right. You could have killed her"

"So, she deserves it"

"It's not her fault she was raised by ignorant parents…you lost control, therefore in my book you lost"

She watched him sit down. "I don't care about your book, in my book I won"

"I killed my opponent in my chunnin exams"

She paused. "What are you talking about?"

"He spoke ill of my father, so I killed him. Sure, it wasn't hard but it was wrong" He frowned. "I tore an innocent child from his ignorant parents" He chuckled dryly. "I felt horrible"

She frowned. "Are you trying to make me feel bad? I didn't…kill her"

"You wanted to and that's close enough"

"I was taught to fight with the intent to kill"

He closed his eyes. "This is why Suna and Konoha are so different"

She frowned. "You can't just do this!" She looked at him. "You can't just kiss me, leave and lecture me on the importance of life!"

"My name means life" She noted he had ignored her comment about the kiss. "I should care about it…"

"Mine means hope"

He stood and walked over to her. "What do you want to know about the kiss?" Her eyes widen.

"What was it about?" He looked over at her heart monitor smirking at the quickening in pace.

He smirked and brushed her lips with his thumb. "It means nothing…" He stood and walked out. She groaned and covered her face, one from frustration and the other to hide the bright blush on her face.

Hinata came in with a smile. "My baby won her first battle!"

"Mom!" She giggled and sighed.

"I'm just proud of who you have become"

Kitai nodded meekly. "Thanks"

She nodded. Sasuke opened up the door with a frown. "You misused the Sharingan" she mentally rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just say congrats and move on. He would go through this whole lesson about chakra control and she would fall asleep. She stared at him. "But you won, and didn't die. Good job"

She sweat-dropped, her father was such a weird man. Akio and Sora walked in and spent the rest of the day with her.

.

.

They finally dismissed her from the hospital. "Go in your room and rest" Her mother commanded.

"But Mom I'm hungry!"

Hinata sighed. "I will bring you something," She turned to her but Sasuke grabbed her arm and whispered something. Kitai didn't care enough to be nosey. She truly was tired. She opened her room and flowers and stuffed animals littered the room.

'Get Well Soon' on most of the balloons and cards, she ignored them and slid into bed. She looked at her night stand. There was a bundle of letters in different shades of blue but the top one was green. She reached over and in cursive was "Jinsei" She sat up and opened it.

_Yo Kitai,_

_I'm not particularly good with my words or actions but I do want to say you did well in your match. I know you just saw me at the hospital because of course I would come and see you. I knew you would win and I also knew you would be reckless and in up in the hospital so I wrote this… I am too smart for my own good._

_Get well soon dork so we can fight._

_Peace, Jinsei_

She frowned and balled up the paper and threw it. "I am not a dork!" She held her face. She laid back and smiled. "Jinsei…"

.

.

A few days passed and Hinata finally let Kitai out of the house.

"Mom, if you won't let me go. I will tell Dad" Hinata hissed.

Sasuke walked in. "Tell me what?"

Hinata sighed. "Nothing… leave Kitai" She giggled and hugged her mom. Sasuke looked at Hinata, who merely shrugged.

.

.

She ran to the training grounds but heard someone; she ducked down and peeped through the bushes. She saw Jinsei quickly punch a tree. At first the tree didn't move until a second later it shattered and let a hole in it place. She noticed that he was shirtless and barefooted. A blush crept on her face. His body was tan and lean. He did a cartwheel and sat down. It appeared he was meditating. Kitai chuckled and tip-toed to him.

"What are you doing, Kitai?"

She froze. "How did you know?"

"You are so loud." He turned. "And you reek."

She blushed and smelt herself. "I do not!"

He shrugged and turned back. She sat beside him. He closed his eyes. She followed him. Her ears were ringing from the silence but tried not to speak. He tapped her and she tumbled over. He watched her face as it filled with surprise. "If you're not into meditation, why are you here?"

She blushed. "I came to train, but you were doing stuff" She pointed to the tree with the hole in it.

He closed his eyes. "You want to hang out tomorrow?" She paused and looked up at him. He smirked. "Unless you're going to faint again, I might not take you home" Her face got brighter. He chuckled and stood up and offered his hand.

She smirked and pulled it down, he flipped over her and pull the girl up. He shook his head. She growled. "I'm not scared at all!" She sighed. "Try not to kiss me." He looked over.

"I make no promises" He walked away. She stood there dumbfounded.

She threw a kunai at the tree and of course it went right through. She sighed. She needed to work out some emotions.

.

.

Jinsei got back to his father. "Hello father…"

"Where were you, Jinsei?"

He sat down. "I was with Kitai…"

Gaara sighed. "You love her, no?" Jinsei closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about love with his father or anyone else for that matter. "If so, I hope you remember the real reason we are here" If course he remembered the real reason they were here.

"Ah."

"You must protect-"

"Dad, come on" He didn't know why his father was trying to be fatherly. He enjoyed their quiet relationship, this man was trying to express emotions and it was clearly awkward for both of them. He got up to take a shower but before he turned back. "I am going to spend as much time as I can with her…"

.

.


	19. Friendships

**Author Note: If you don't like Jinsei and Kitai stuff, might want to wait for the next chapter. If you love them then…enjoy!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 19 – Friendships

"KITAI!" Hinata yelled from the living room. Kitai who was once in a deep slumber was now on the floor from a near heart attack. She grumbled and scratched her stomach and walked into the living room. She paused to see Jinsei there.

"It's 7:03am!" She yelled. He shrugged.

"Should I leave you to slob all over your chin?" She gasped and rubbed her face. Hinata giggled.

"Oh, Kitai go get dressed" Kitai pouted and went to go put on normal clothes. Hinata turned to the boy.

"Would you like tea?"

"No ma'am" he replied.

"What are you trying to do?" Sasuke stood at the door frame. Jinsei watched him. "What are you trying to do to my daughter" The man walked to him. "You know what's at stake here"

Jinsei stepped back. "I don't have to keep being reminded." Sasuke frowned.

"I don't want her to be hurt again"

"Then we have something in common" Jinsei stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Have you even told your wife yet?"

The Uchiha was silent. Jinsei nodded and looked behind him. "Kitai, you clean up well" Sasuke turned. Kitai had on her gray 'ninja boots' with black shorts. Bondage wrapped around her stomach and she had on a gray cut off shirt. Her headband wrapped on her head and her hair was in a bun.

"Thanks," She looked at her frowning father. "What's wrong dad?"

"Nothing, you two have fun… don't come home late"

They nodded and left.

Kitai yawned. "Why did you come so early?"

"I said the day, which meant from morning until night…is that a problem?"

"No…"

He nodded. "Good…"

"Where are we going first?"

"Shut up and follow me…" She gasped and followed the taller boy.

"Jinsei…" She frowned. He turned slightly. She sighed. "This…I miss this…"

"The last this I remember is when we were young. Do you still remember those few days?"

"Do you not?" She watched them walk.

"Of course, I do…"

"Is that weird?"

"Is it?" He asked, stopping at a building. She looked up.

"You brought me to the library?"

He nodded and pushed the door opened. It was huge and empty save from the sleeping librarian. He grabbed her wrist and led her through the aisles. "I saw some books a few days ago that looked interesting" She watched the boys. He seriously liked the library. She sighed and followed him. She bumped into his back when he paused.

He grabbed to big books. She looked at the top shelf "Konoha History" She reached to grab it. She groaned as it was just a few inches from her reach.

"Must suck being short?" Jinsei chuckled and reached up to grab it. His chest pressed against her back. "Here you go, dork" She snapped out of her daze.

"I am not a dork!"

"Shhhhhhh…." They heard from the front desk.

Kitai blushed. Jinsei walked to the court yard of the library. Kitai didn't even know they had a court yard. It was spacious and abandon probably because nobody comes to the library at these hours. Luckily the sun was out but it was sort of windy. Jinsei led her to the huge Sakura tree that hung over the library. Pinks and White petals were swirling the entire place.

He sat down and she took a seat beside him. He opened the books. She looked at her book and went to the Table of Content.

Agriculture of Konoha

Beasts of Konoha

She skimmed down until the Three Legendary Sannin. She couldn't believe the stories around Tsundae and Orochimaru. She couldn't believe that her Father trained under the S-ranked ninja. She flipped through and there was a full chapter on her Uncle.

Strangely she felt herself getting sad. Jinsei touched her arm. She looked over at him. "Why are you crying?" She touched her cheeks, indeed she was crying.

She laughed. "I don't know…"

He shook his head and wiped her tears away. "You're dumb" He stood. "Let's go…are you hungry?"

She stood. "No…" Suddenly her stomach talked for her. He rolled his eyes. After they dropped the book back off. He took them to the small restaurant down the road.

"Get whatever you want…" She looked at him. "Whatever…"

She touched a bag of cotton candy. He raised an eyebrow. "I meant something breakfast related" She pouted. He grabbed her wrist. She squealed. He walked up to an old lady.

"Can we have your number 2?"

The old woman laughed. "That's a big meal!" He nodded. She looked over at Kitai. "You're the Hyuuga child, eh?" Kitai hated when people asked her that. They would judge her on her name.

"I am…"

She smiled. "Such a pretty girl, I remember your parents" She laughed. "Your dad would come in with his mother, and brother and they would order the number 2 and eat as a family" She smiled. "And your mother, she came in with her mother and they would order the coffee but your grand-mother would tell Hinata it was coffee even though it was actually hot-chocolate"

Kitai smiled. "That's sweet…" Jinsei nodded in agreement.

The old lady frowned. "Tell your parents, Old Lady Taki said Hello…" She nodded. They sat down at the booth.

Kitai played with her fingers as they sat. She was wrapped up in her thoughts. Her family was such a mystery. Everything was, she looked at Jinsei who was watching her. She blushed. "What?"

He shrugged. "Just staring at your eyes…"

"So you're staring at me now?" She giggled. "How cute?"

"No, I was staring at your eyes… if you look closely there are lines of lavender…" She opened her eyes wider.

"Really?"

He smirked. "No…I just had to play that off"

She gasped just as Taki came over with the plate of food. As they ate Kitai thought of an idea. "Let's play twenty-one questions"

"Alright…"

She smiled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green and yours?"

"Lavender…"

He nodded. "Should have known"

She giggled. "Favorite candy?"

"Not a big fan of candy…"

"Role model?"

"I'm nobody's fan"

She growled. "Favorite time of the day?"

"Whenever I'm with you" She paused and watched him. He stared back at her. "What?"

"Seriously, you have to stop playing with my emotions"

"I'm not playing" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's swe-"

"Just kidding, I enjoy the night"

She stood up. "I'm finished!" He laughed and left money on the table. He ran after her. "Leave me alone!" She laughed.

He hugged her from behind. "Make me…" He mumbled in her ear. She giggled and grabbed his hands. She made no avail in trying to pry them off.

"Fine, you win!" He loosen his hold, she turned around in his arms.

He stared down at her. "Of course, I win…" She looked up at him. He pressed his forehead on hers. She felt his finger under her lip. "Too bad I can't kiss you…I really want to" He pulled away.

She took in a deep breath. He looked down at his watch. It was a little after 2:30pm "It's Kasai week already? Have you gone to the fair?"

"I almost forgot, No!"

He began to talk downtown. She followed behind. "You're about to turn seventeen, eh?" She nodded. He nodded and kept walking.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know…"

She looked down and bumped into his back as they got to the entrance. He gave some money to the man and in return he gave them a bracelet.

They spent the day getting on every ride. Kitai realized something, Jinsei loved teasing her and who was he to tease her the whole night. She smiled thinking of a wicked plan.

Night finally hit. "Do you want to get on the Ferris wheel?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They waited in line and got in a cart. Luckily this was the one that had ceilings and walls. She sat in.

"Jin-kun, look at the sunset!" He lend over and watched the yellows, oranges, pinks fade into reds, purples and blues.

"It's beautiful…" He breathed. She turned and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jinsei…why did you bring me out today?"

He paused. "I wanted to spend the day with my…friend"

She frowned and touched his chin. "That's it…just friends?" He stared at her. She pushed him back into his seat. "What if…I want to be…more than… friends…"

She could feel his heart beat race. He twitched. "Like what…" She leaned closer.

"Like…b-best friends!" She fell out laughing.

He smirked. "I knew it…you like how I made my heartbeat race?"

"You're such a liar!"

The ride ended. She got up. He appeared in front of her. "Lying about what exactly?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

He shook his head. "I don't Kitai!"

She ran into the forest. Suddenly fireworks were fired into the air. She screamed. She hated the noises. "Kitai!" Jinsei jumped into the clearing. She was holding her ears. He chuckled and covered them for her. She looked up crying. He sighed.

"Are you scared of fireworks?" She nodded in his chest. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You're such a baby"

She held him. They stood there until they ended. He smirked. She sniffled. "H-hey"

He kissed her forehead. "Hello…"

"T-thank you…"

He pulled her chin. "No problem…"

She smiled. "I don't mind… if you want to kiss me…"

He chuckled. "Good to know…" He sighed. "Let's get you home…"

She paused. "Stop making me feel foolish!"

"How so?"

"Toying with my emotions like you like me or something!"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't like you, idiot"

Her eyes widen. "I k-knew it…"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe how gullible you people are?"

"You people?"

"Yeah, people of Konoha! You want to be friends with everyone, yet trust nobody, then keep secrets from the public…it's disgraceful if you ask me." He laughed. "Then you have the actually powerful ninjas in this village who are ridiculed? The ignorance! Pure and utter ignorance!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I would to spend every waking day with you, truly it would be nothing short of a pleasure but these people are sickening."

She shook her head. "Jinsei…I don't understand!"

"There is an approaching war, that has nothing to do with Suna or Konoha…yet we are in a partnership with the Water nation so we have to help them fight…"

"A war…"

He nodded. "Yes, a war…"

"We…as in me and you?"

"No, we as in me… My father and I are the strongest of our nation; we came to support Konoha… our people are safe."

She shook her head. "You can't go into war… you can't leave me again!"

He grabbed her hands. "I want to stay with you… but at the same time I must protect you… so I have to fight"

Her eyes watered again. "Jin-Jinsei…" She hugged him. "Stay with me…"

"I must go…"

She pushed him again. "Why did you come back if you were just going to leave again? I could have forgotten about you! Why did you come back?"

He smirked. "I fell for you the moment we made eye contact that the school. I don't know why I waited so long to come back but I didn't come back to proclaim my love for you. I'm here to save innocent lives, nothing more"

She frowned. "Then leave!"

He touched her cheek and leaned in a laid a light kiss on her lips, she deepened the kiss. He pushed her into a tree. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. She moaned, he snapped back into reality. "Kit, I'm going to tell you something…" She gasped. He started walking but turned around. "That's if I stay alive…" He disappeared.

.

.

.

She walked into the house. "What are you talking about? What war Sasuke?"

"Hinata calm down…I'm trying to protect you"

She pushed him. "Don't tell me to calm down, you could die! You aren't immortal! Protect me here! What about me and Kitai?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore, I told you what I have to do"

Kitai paused in the doorway. "So it's true…"

Sasuke looked at his daughter. "Kit…"

She held herself. "You're leaving me too…"

"Kitai…"

"You can't leave me and mom!"

He was getting pissed they wouldn't listen. "I would love to stay with you two but I took an oath and I don't break promises"

Hinata cried. "You promised you wouldn't leave me again…" She ran in their room. Kitai shook her head.

"Daddy…" She hugged him. "Jinsei has to go too?"

"I'm afraid so…"

She cried harder. She walked into her room. "Goodnight, daddy…"

He frowned. "I love you Kitai…"

She turned. "I love you too, Daddy…" She closed the door.

.

.


	20. Bonds

Bloodlines

Chapter 20 – Bonds

Sasuke opened the bedroom door. "Hinata…"

"L-leave me alone…"

"At least, let's spend as much time together as possible…"

She sobbed in their sheets. "This is why I can't marry you…" She heaved. "If you die…"

"But I won't die… When I come back from this war…will you do me that honor?" She stayed quiet. He straddled her. He watched tears spill over her rosy cheeks. He wiped the tears away. "Hinata…promise me…"

Her eyes were wide and red. Her nose turned pink and limbs trembled under him. Her hair was a messy and sprawled over there white pillows. He stared at her even in this state she was utterly beautiful. He would do anything for her, but he needed an answer. He needed a reason to fight. She and Kitai were his reasons for living.

She nodded. "I p-promise…"

He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent. She gasped. "I leave in the morning…"

"Morning," She gasped. He nodded. "Sasuke…why didn't you tell me before…"

"I didn't want to go through this too early… but for the night… let's be together, eh?" She nodded. He pulled off her night gown. She couldn't help but smirk. He sat her up. "I want you to watch…"

She blushed. "Sasuke…"

He smirked and pulled off his shirt. She braced herself as he touched the hem of his pajama pants. He chuckled and pulled them off. She looked and blushed. He laughed. "Why don't you want to see what's being put inside you?"

"Ignorance is bliss…"

He trailed down her stomach. She sucked her stomach in slightly. Of course, he didn't notice the lump, he was too busy with other lumps.

He wanted to show her how much he cared, he had to. He stayed with her even when she pushed him away and rejected him for ten years. Most would call him mad, in this case he may have well been but he was madly in love with the woman beneath him. She was the only person that kept him sane.

He would have killed himself with Itachi if she had not entered into his mind. He would have driven his own katana into his black heart if it wasn't hope in Hinata. Hope is what he needed and it had to have been a sign when his daughter was named Hope.

Kitai…

Hinata…

They were truly his will of fire.

.

.

.

Kitai crawled out of bed and slipped into her slippers and padded out of her room. She heard her parents talking. She peeped around the corner. Her father was in ANBU attire and her mother was standing there with her arms crossed with her jonin outfit on. "Kitai…" Her father called without looking at her. She looked at him. "Come here…" She walked over. "Will you walk me to the gate?" She nodded and ran to get dressed.

Hinata sighed. "Please be careful"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's like you don't even know me"

He kissed her forehead. She smiled. "I don't…"

They kissed as Kitai ran out of the room. "Come on guys!"

.

They walked in complete silence. Sasuke put his hand on her head. "I…"

"It's okay daddy…" She gave him a side hug.

He nodded. She looked towards the gate. All of the ANBU, Jonin and a few Chunnin stood at the gates. Family saying good-bye and whatnot, she spotted Kaze and Sora.

"You have to go too Sora!" She hugged her quiet friend.

He chuckled. "I'm not scared and you shouldn't be either" She smiled at him.

"Be safe!"

"As you should too"

She nodded. Kaze was standing off to the side. "Kaze…" He looked over.

"What do you want?"

She pushed him. "If you weren't such a jerk, you'll be pretty cool!"

He laughed. "I'm not a jerk…," He grabbed her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow. "And you're not have bad yourself" He leaned in. She pushed him away.

"Are you nuts?"

He smirked. "I get it you're with that other kid… I am way better than him"

"You…liked me?"

"How can I not?" He grabbed her hand. Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and there was Jinsei with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Kit…I would like to talk to you" As if in a trance she let go of Kaze and followed Jinsei. They stood off by an old oak tree. "You just wanted to make this harder for me?"

"Is it because you're used to leaving me without a goodbye?"

"Exactly why actually…"

She smiled and looked down. "I came with my dad, not for you" She looked up.

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

He frowned and grabbed her shoulders. She looked up. "My father left my mother because he had other plan more important to him at the time… she hated him for it for seven long years…" He stared at her. "She thought he was never going to come back to her"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want to go through that…" She let her hair curtain her face.

"He came back to her…"

"But you left me without a goodbye for ten long years… I was six I could have forgotten about you, but I didn't. Last night, you put so many thoughts in my head"

Jinsei sighed. "I don't understand…"

"That's fine…"

He gripped her shoulders. "Tell me before I leave!"

She closed her eyes. "No you tell me! I want to know before you leave for who knows how long!"

He dropped his hands. "That's clever."

She looked at him. "I…" She covered her eyes with her hands.

He kissed her forehead, to her temple and finally at her ear. "Happy Early Birthday and I love you so fucking much…"

She gasped and looked at him but he was gone and so was everyone else.

.

.

She got home. Hinata was packing up some things. "Mom…" Hinata paused and looked up. "Why didn't you tell dad you're pregnant?"

Hinata smiled. "He doesn't need that on his plate…"

"Do you think he isn't coming back?"

Hinata giggled. "If you ever see your father fight seriously, you will see why I don't have a worry"

"But last night…"

"Hormones, Ki-chan…" Kitai nodded.

"Jinsei…said he loves me…"

"He may very well does…"

"What if he dies?"

Hinata sighed and closed her First Aid Kit. "Do you know Suna's most powerful ninja?"

"No…"

"Gaara and his son… I wouldn't have a fear"

"Who are we fighting?"

"Well… from what Naruto and Sasuke are telling me the Stone Nation. We and Suna are going in as a back-up"

Kitai nodded and sat down. "Happy birthday to me" She frowned. Hinata sat down.

"It could be worst…" Kitai looked at her mother. "You could be pregnant" Kitai laughed and hugged her mother. Hinata smiled.

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped through the trees. Bombs were going off around them. They jumped up into the top of the trees and looked into the clearing. The fighting was huge. They looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke hissed at the curse seal started to crawl over his body. Naruto's skin started to boil into flames. Out of the trees the earth started to crack. The men jumped out the way.

A beast made of sand roared over the land of Stone. It sent hundreds of men flying backwards. It was formed like a bear with huge wings. In the center of the beast was Jinsei, only thing that was visible was his head. Sitting on the shoulder of the beast was Gaara.

"Kukafayo attack!" Gaara muttered. The beast yelled and thousands of sand birds flew out of its mouth and tigers formed at its feet. Sasuke flew in with Naruto on his back. The Stone ninja were stronger than excepted and smarter.

"Are we to kill everyone?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over the fight. People from each side were dying.

"Tsundae gave us orders to find the leader and kill him…"

As if listening to their conversation, "Naruto I have found the leader" Neji spoke through the walkie-talkie. "To your right, 300 feet in front of Jinsei, there are 20 men protecting him."

"Alright" Naruto answered. "Sasuke you go for the men, I'll handle the leader" Sasuke nodded and threw Naruto into the mass of men.

He landed gracefully in front of the men. He activated his Sharingan. He smirked as Kaze dropped beside him capturing them in his father's notorious jutsu. Sasuke took no time killing them. He heard Naruto scream. "What…" Kaze breathed.

Sasuke looked back at the boy. "Get back"

"But !"

"I said get back!" He growled. Kaze ran back to base. Sasuke ran to where Naruto was. He felt his heart drop as he laid his eyes on Naruto limp body. There was no way this could have happened!

His best friend was lying there in pieces. His body was detached from the waist down. He felt his own chakra spike. How dare anyone kill Naruto? He was the only person who could do that. Sasuke was still mentally unstable. He still had flashbacks of his past. He still itched to kill. He heard a laugh radiate behind them.

A woman…

The leader was a woman…

She was breath taking…

Long navy hair and big beautiful eyes…

Lavender…

"Hinata…"

She smiled and walked to him. "Sasuke, let's end this…okay?" He blinked. How could Hinata be capable of this.

"What's…"

She smiled and grabbed his katana from his shaking fingers. He shook his head. "It can be just us…" She walked up to him. He nodded as she hugged him.

.

.

.

Naruto body started burn, bones started to join again, tissue and muscle started to grow and blood started to pass through the veins that regenerated. He looked at Sakura hugging Sasuke. He coughed and watched Sasuke punch her into some nearby rocks.

"What are you doing?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked over. How could he have underestimated Kyuubi's power.

"Idiot, it's a trap" He looked over and saw that his friend had his Sharingan activated. "Why would Sakura and Hinata be out here?"

Naruto blinked and nodded. "Right… I was blind"

He nodded. Naruto stood still a bit off balanced from being detached from his legs. The leader was actually a man, thin but rather tall. His eyes were red and limbs were bone thin. He laughed, all of his teeth were sharp and long. He looked like a nightmare.

"My my… Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha…" He hissed. Sasuke growled letting the curse seal slowly crawl over his skin but it stopped and retracted.

The ground trembled. Sasuke and Naruto jumped up. The leader looked up and Kukafayo was stomping over. It roared sending thousands giant eagles towards the man. He dodged them all. Gaara looked at the two new passengers. "He was stealing your chakra and you didn't even know it" Gaara muttered.

Naruto coughed up blood. Sasuke breath was getting shallow. "Jinsei…let's end this"

The beast roared but the leader's body separated. One jumped up Jinsei body, the other landed on the back. He laughed. "After I kill you…I shall kill everyone you love" Sasuke and Naruto stood.

"We got this Gaara"

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled.

The leader laughed. "I am Shogoku!" He split into two again. Sasuke took a deep breath and trapped one in the Sharingan. Naruto formed the Rasengan. Shogoku ran like a mad man but stopped half way across. Naruto paused.

"What the hell?"

The third Shogoku came out of the trance. He screamed to the top of his lungs. It seemed like the whole fight stopped and looked at him. He grabbed a kunai and plunged it into his throat. All the other Shogoku disappeared and fell off of Jinsei back. His men gathered around him.

Sasuke deactivated his eyes. Naruto smiled. "You did it Sasuke!" He looked at the blond right before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, all good things must come to an end and this story is one of them… there may be three more chapters. Mainly, beside I don't want to mess it up with a unnecessary plotline. **


	21. Life and Death

Bloodlines

Chapter 21 – Life and Death

Kitai pouted and sat down with her mother. Hinata looked off into her own world. Kitai noticed her mother's frown. "Mother…"

Hinata stood up. "Their back…"

Kitai furrowed her eye brows. "How do you know?"

"I can feel Naruto's chakra entering the village." Kitai got up and they went to the hospital. They could see many ninja come back. Kitai eyes brighten when she saw Naruto limping into the village. She ran ahead of her mother. Sakura appeared next to Naruto.

"My team will take all of the hurt ninja with us" She commanded. "Everyone else still come by the hospital for a physical" They nodded and half disappeared. Kitai ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto, you're back!" She hugged him. He nodded. Hinata walked up.

"Where is Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Naruto frowned. She stared at him. Kitai looked between them.

"Naruto…did something happen to my father?"

Naruto clenched his fist. "He went with Sakura team…" He looked up at Hinata. She nodded.

Jinsei walked through the village. He yawned. Kitai smiled and ran into his arms. They fell over. "You came back!" She smiled.

"Of course I would…" He looked up. "We should head to the hospital"

.

.

.

Hinata, Kitai and Jinsei walked into room 203. Hinata pushed the curtain back and there was Sasuke. He was laying there still and cold. Hinata stared at him. Kitai looked at her mother. "What is wrong with him?"

Sakura and Naruto walked in. "He used a lot of chakra… we believe he put himself in a coma to recollect himself"

"When will he come out of it?" Kitai asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Whenever he feels like it"

She frowned and slapped her sleeping father. "Wake up Dad!" He didn't move. Hinata smiled.

"He is so selfish" She sighed. "Might as well let him rest, he will be good as new in a few days"

Everyone left. Hinata stood beside him. "You better hurry and wake up" She stared down at his paling skin. "You have too much to live for"

Hinata wasn't a fool. Sasuke wouldn't put himself into a coma. Sasuke didn't like to rest. He was hardheaded. He would have wanted to surprise her by coming home early. Her felt a tear roll down her face. He had to live.

She needed him to live.

She looked at his heart monitor, was a slow and getting slower.

She rested a hand on his heart, letting their chakra flow in and out of each other. She noticed her chakra had changed colors again but instead of dark purple it was a ghost white. She absently touched her stomach. "I need you…" She kissed his cool face. "We need you…"

.

.

.

Kitai and Jinsei walked about the town. "How was it?" He looked at her. "The war?" He smirked.

"I don't remember"

"How don't you remember?"

He smiled and touched her cheek. "Do you remember what I told you before I left?" They sat at a bench that was covered by a large Sakura tree.

She blushed and looked down. "I do…"

"I guess I should do something about it, huh?"

She looked up. "I g-guess so!"

He reached into his back pocket and knelt down. Kitai gasped. He smiled up at her and looked down. "It really bothers me you don't strapped your shoes on right" He strapped her shoes again. She frowned. He sat up. "What?"

She turned away from him. He hugged her. "Are you upset with me? I just came back from war and stuff…" She smiled.

"I hate you…"

He chuckled in her back. "You couldn't hate me if you tried" She turned to his face. He sighed. "I am too cool"

"Whatever jerk!"

He opened the box there was a stone, it was a yin and yang necklace but instead of black and white it was black and green. He smiled and pulled it apart. "It reminded me of you" He gave her the black piece. "It's onyx and emerald" He tied it behind her neck. He put his side on.

"It's beautiful"

"Yeah, well… I did miss your birthday" He nodded. She hugged him.

"I don't know anything about you…"

He raised an eye brow. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled. "Everything…"

He smirked. "Everything?"

She nodded. "I want to you… My mother knows my father…"

He folded his arms. "I don't like being compared to other people" He looked at her. She blushed and muttered 'I'm sorry'. He nodded. "I like order. I enjoy sitting in silence." He paused. "That's it."

She pouted. "I want to know your quirks!"

"My quirks?" She nodded. "Let's see… I can't bake if I have to make it. I love shrimp, fish, beef, pork but I hate shrimp and beef flavored things. My best dish is an empty one. I love to make people feel awkward. I hated boxers because it's too loose and open. I hate when poetry doesn't rhyme"

She giggled. "Is that it?"

He sighed. "I like when the moon is full, I can never finish breakfast. I like to sing really girly songs when I'm alone and I love this girl, like everything about her! The way her nose wrinkles when she smells something weird. I love when her eyes get big when she learns something knew, I love her little giggles and I think I may be addicted to her."

She paused. "Really…"

He shook his head. "No."

She gasped.

"I don't sing"

She punched his arm. "You're really mean to me!" He grabbed her chin and leaned in. Her eyes closed. His lips touched her forehead.

"Goodnight Kitai…" He stood.

"Jinsei!" He turned. She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. She groaned as he bit her lip softly. He kissed the corner of her mouth and trailed down her neck. She gripped his shoulder. "Jin…"

He kissed her forehead, nose, chin and then her lips. "I'm going to leave now…"

She gasped when he pulled back. "Why?"

He smirked. "I don't want to break the trust your father has in me" He kissed her again. She blushed.

"I don't understand…"

"If only you knew…" He turned. "Later!"

She stood there dumbfounded.

.

.

.

She walked to the hospital to check on her father before she went home. Hinata was sitting by the bed, her body was arched over his body. "Mommy…" She called shakily.

Hinata looked up. Her eyes were blood red with crying. She looked over at his heart monitor. It was turned off. "Ki-chan…"

Kitai bit her lip. "D-dad…"

Hinata started crying again. Kitai walked over to her father. His face was pale and cold. She pressed her fingers to his throat.

Nothing.

She felt nothing.

Hinata shook her head. "Kitai…"

It felt like something was lodged in her throat. "Mommy…" She held her chest and a scream let her lips. Everything went in slow motion. Sakura came in and started trying to restart his heart. Naruto was pulling her out the room. She was screaming but nothing was coming out.

As far as she knew… her father was dead.

Sasuke was dead.

.

.

.


	22. Eye

Bloodlines

Chapter 22 – Eye

Kitai pressed her back to her father's hospital room. She could feel her heart thumping out of her chest. The back of her eyes burned with rage. She could hear her pulse in her ears. She gritted her teeth.

Why her father?

Why did he have to die?

She slumped down and cringed at the sounds of them trying to start his heart again. She couldn't bare this. She couldn't handle it. She looked down at her bloodied knuckles. "My father…" She looked up. She felt her eyes changing. She touched her face and sure enough…

Blood…

The sight of it pissed her off the more. She stood and ran out the hospital. She had to go. She had to leave. Her skin was burning.

.

.

.

Hinata looked up. "Kitai…" The other ninja paused. There was a large chakra spike that came from the outside of the hospital. Naruto ordered the other ninja to follow after her. Sasuke body hadn't moved.

Sakura was crying. "He can't be…" Naruto rubbed her back. She looked up. "I will get Lady Tsundae, she can help"

Hinata raised her hand. "Let him be…" She looked down at the man she loved. "Just give me a moment please…" She smiled.

Anyone else would have thought that she was crazy, lucky it was Naruto and Sakura. Hinata looked at him. "Kitai…" He nodded.

.

.

.

Kitai fell to her knees in a nearby training clearing. She screamed and held her eyes. Blood had blurred her vision. "Kitai…!" Naruto yelled. She looked up. Naruto paused. The girls eyes were pouring out blood and chakra. The veins from her Byakugan had become even more pronounced and the Sharingan was speeding rapidly. Her hands were covered in blood and she body was surrounded in dark chakra.

"Don't touch me…" She stood shakily.

Naruto pressed his lips. "Come on…"

She shook her head. In her left hand electricity was forming. "I said get away!"

Sakura jumped down beside Naruto. "Her chakra is out of control" He wanted to tell her he could clearly see that.

She screamed and ran towards them. She didn't make it half way when someone grabbed her arm. Jinsei held her wrist. "Who are you?" She screamed.

He sighed. The blood clouded her vision, she couldn't see. "It's Jinsei… You need to calm down…" He spoke gently. He hoped to soothed her in a way. She kicked him into the near tree. She tried wiping her eyes. "Kitai, you're out of control!"

"My father is DEAD!" She screamed. The forest caught ablaze.

"Very well, but you will kill yourself…"

She turned to where his voice was coming from. "So be it…" Suddenly there was a gust of wind throwing everyone back at least forty feet. Jinsei groaned and looked up to see Kitai had cast a barrier of chakra around herself.

Jinsei got up until Naruto stopped him. "We don't know what she's capable of!" Jinsei jerked the man off.

"Do you think I care? I refuse to let her kill herself!"

Sakura touched his arm. "She could kill you…"

"It's a risk…" He sighed. They hissed and brought their hands back as his skin started to dissolve.

.

.

.

.

_Drip. Drip._

He ran through a dark hallway. "What is this?" He voices echoed.

_Drip. Drip._

He came to a large door, pushing it open, there sat three huge snakes. On the right was a White boa constrictor, on the left was a black anaconda and sitting in the middle was the biggest red King Cobra.

"Sasuke…" It hissed.

He looked up. "What?"

They laughed. "You're dead… didn't you know?"

He closed his eyes. "I did not"

"You misused our power!" The black snake snarled.

"I had to end the war…" He calmly spoke.

"By the expense of your life?" The white snake cooed.

"If that's what needed to be done…"

"We should leave you dead!" The black snake yelled.

Sasuke made sure to look everyone in the eye. "Then leave me…"

.

.

.

"Everyone get back!" Naruto yelled. Jinsei form drew into the beast, Naruto got a chance to witness in the war. It roared at the barrier and punched it.

Nothing…

He punched it again, this time it dent but came back and sent the power of the punch back at him. It stumbled back and charged again. Naruto was getting tired of this. He formed the Rasengan in his palm and dove right into the head of the barrier.

There was an explosion. The barrier didn't break. Naruto stood on the top. He looked down that the girl inside. She was crying. If all of this wasn't going on she would have been just a little girl mourning but she how she lit the forest on fire, made a chakra barrier that the Rasengan couldn't pierce through…

She was quite different.

He felt the barrier almost pulsing. He looked up. "Jinsei get away!" Before he could jump off the barrier pushed them off.

Naruto jumped down beside Sakura. "No teenage daughters…" He muttered. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

The barrier finally fell. Jinsei was laying on the ground. He looked up. Kitai was sitting on her knees. He stood up. He walked over bravely. "Jinsei stop!" Naruto yelled. Of course Jinsei ignored him. He stood in front of her.

Never had he met someone with so much chakra… it was suffocating, more than his father's. "Kitai…" She didn't look up. He grabbed her shoulders.

She screamed, but he held her. He ignored the pain he was going through. He ignored the fact that just touching her was burning his skin. He ignored all of it. "It will be okay…" He whispered. Her chakra spiked and Jinsei went flying into the Sakura tree.

This time he didn't get back up.

She looked at her hands. "It won't be okay!"

Sakura ran to Jinsei. Naruto growled. "Kitai… listen! I get it, you lost your father but you still have your mother!"

She looked at him. Her eyes had morphed again, both eyes black with white commas. He understood her pain. Well he tried too, he remembered Sasuke used to have problems with his Sharingan and it seemed like he was utter pain. She was going through two bloodlines with no control.

She wasn't doing this, it was the lack of control and chakra spikes. He pressed his lips. "Do you think Sasuke would have wanted this?"

Her chakra spiked again.

People were going to die at the hands of this girl. She wasn't a monster… she was a very powerful ninja, she would have the talent to surpass Tsundae…even him someday. She had that power now and that even made Naruto shudder.

"Do you?!"

Her eyes started to bleed again. She screamed. Hinata jumped down beside Naruto and Sakura. She just watched. "Hinata, what should we do?"

Hinata looked at her daughter. She looked into blue eyes. "Be patient…"

Her chakra spiked the more, anymore of this and they would have to sound the alarm. "For what?"

She pointed to the sky. Naruto looked up… The sky was dark, suddenly rain fell. "I don't understand!" Sakura yelled.

Lightning struck and sound of a large rolling thunder fell over Konoha.

Kitai chakra began to fade. Naruto looked at the girl.

A dark figure had his hand on her shoulder.

.

.

Kitai felt a strong hand land on her shoulder. Her blood went cold, she looked back into red eyes.

She fainted.

.

.

.

**Author Note: So there the next chapter will be the last…I think… Who was the man? What happened to Jinsei? Will Kitai's eye ever stabilize? What's going on with Sasuke? Where is Gaara? Find out next time on Bloodlines!**


	23. Soul

**Author Note: I can't believe this story got as many reviews at it did, no time for mushy thanks (thank you all) here we go the last chapter!**

Bloodlines

Chapter 23 – Soul

Kitai eyes opened.

Nothing…

Nothing! She sat up where ever she was. She heard her heart speeding up…

Hospital?

She almost smiled. She reached up to hurt her face. "They are bandaged… leave it be…" She looked to her right.

"Mother…I don't understand?" She heard her mother sighed and touch her hand.

"Everything isn't meant to be understood, Ki-chan"

"Father…" Hinata stayed quiet. She hung her head. "I thought I saw him for a moment…" She touched her shoulder. Pain shot through her body. "What is this?"

"A seal…"

She looked in the direction she heard her voice. "A seal?"

"Kitai you lost complete control! You…"

"I did what…"

Hinata grabbed her arm. "It's time we went home." She didn't question her mother any further because maybe she was trying to protect her… from herself.

She was a monster. She wasn't killed so they gave her boundaries. Limiting her power, little to none. She followed her mother closely behind. The town's people whispers were even louder.

_Why didn't they kill her?_

_She's a danger to us all!_

_Demon, just like her father!_

She felt her heart swell with sadness. "Can we hurry, Mom"

"We're here…" Hinata sound so solemn, was she disappointed? Was she mourning? Was she afraid of her? Kitai felt around on the wall until she found her door. "Kitai…" She looked in the direction of Hinata's voice. "I do not think of you any different. You are my love…" Kitai nodded and closed the door.

Where was Jinsei?

She could use his apathy right now. She fell on her bed and laid there. She should have had better control over her chakra then none of this would have happened. She could see everything she had done. She remembered the pain she went through after her eyes morphed again.

Is there some kind of jutsu to take away one of the bloodlines? Which one would she get rid of? The Byakugan would be so much more manageable but then what if the baby is also born with the Byakugan then the Sharingan will die out.

Would her father want her to keep the Sharingan in his memory? She turned on her side.

_I put so much stress on my mother…_

She pushed herself up. "I'm a failure…"

"You're not a failure" She gasped and looked ahead. Whose voice was that? She closed her eyes under the bandages.

"Now I'm crazy…"

"You're not crazy"

She was panicking again. It was a man, she was sure of that. She knew that voice though. Oh! "Gaara-sama?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you in my room?" She whispered. He chuckled. "Does my mother know about this?" She frowned. "Where's Jinsei?"

"Which question should I answer first?"

She pressed her lips. "W-Why are you in my room?"

"To talk…"

"Does my mother know about this?"

"Yes…"

She looked down. "Where's Jinsei?"

He sighed. "He is very critical care, so I sent him back to Suna to be cared for properly… seems your little fit wasn't so little…"

"I…hurt him…"

She heard him sigh again. "I actually think he may be dying…"

She looked up. "Dying?!" She hissed as her arm started to burn. "I…killed him"

"No… but you did expedite the process" She held her face. "I actually killed him…"

"I don't… understand! Why would you do that?"

He was silent. "You need to calm down. Isn't that how this started?" She practiced her breathing. "You really are your father's child… so quick to fight, much like Konoha…"

"Jinsei said something like that…"

"I'm sure… You shouldn't be ready to fight unless you have to. Restricting yourself is the hardest battle, I know that and so does Jinsei…"

"I saw that thing he turned into…" She looked up. "It looked like your old one…"

"Yes, I'm aware… " He paused. "Jinsei used to be as wild as you but after he killed for the first time… he realized he was going down the wrong road… much quicker than I"

"Do you love him?"

"He is my son. I love him with all my being"

"Then why did you… kill him"

"You'll understand later…" She heard him get up. "All that is dead isn't gone…"

She heard him close the door. "Weird guy…"

.

.

.

After two weeks of healing. Hinata giggled as she unwrapped Kitai bandages. "What if I told you they made you look like a pig?"

"MOM!" Kitai laughed and winced as light came through. Hinata stared at her and smiled. "Do I look crazy?" She ran to the mirror. She gasped her black eyes where outlined in lavender. "They look cool!" She turned back to her mother.

"They do…" She hugged her mother. "Oh…Kitai… one more thing…"

"Yes ma'am?" She stared at her sealing. It was simple just four dots in a little with little symbols she couldn't make out.

"There's a surprise for you in the living room… be quiet not to wake it up though"

She beamed. "We got a puppy? I've only been asking for years!" She walked down the hallway and paused.

Sitting on the couch was a rather large lump covered in blankets. "Big dog…" She walked over and pulled the blanket.

"Goodness Kit, can't I rest?"

She screamed and fell down. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I t-t-thought…"

He smirked. "I knew you were causing trouble so I came back…" She felt tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" She stood and hugged him. He chuckled. "How is that seal doing?"

"You did it?"

"Of course I did…" He yawned again. "I can't have you going around killing the town's people"

"You were dead… I felt your pulse… it was…"

He shook his head. "I was in a different world, that's all you need to know… when I go there it paralyzes my body."

She saw her mother walk out. "Mom… but I…"

She shook her head. "I had no clue… until his eyes flashed opened."

He stood and hugged her. "I made a promise." He kissed Hinata's head. "Sasuke Uchiha keeps his promises…"

Hinata laughed. Kitai was just baffled. Her father wasn't dead and had she stayed she would have known.

.

.

.

Hinata stared at Sasuke. "I have a confession…" Kitai smiled, hugging her father. He looked down and back up.

"What's going on?" He asked slowly.

She smiled. "I… I'm having a baby…" Sasuke stared at her. He shook his head.

"You were going to let me DIE without knowing that?"

Hinata blushed. "…surprise…"

He closed his eyes. "For the love of everything right…Please tell me it isn't a girl?" Kitai gasped and pouted.

Hinata shrugged. "We find out next week…"

He nodded. "Well…I'm happy to be back" He stood.

"Where are you going?" He pointed to the kitchen. The girls giggled.

.

3 years later

.

"Akio, would you shut up!" He pouted.

"Kitai I am older now!"

"Yeah, you're barely 16 and I am 19…"

He stepped in front of her. "Age ain't nothing but a number, boo!" She kept walking. "You will see, Kitai! I am-" Sora punched him in the head. Kitai laughed and stopped in front of her house.

"Thank you Sora!" He nodded and drug Akio along. "See you guys later!"

Kitai loved her teammates, yes Akio tried flirting with her and now that she was legal older men started to eye her. She sighed and opened the door. Her baby brother was waddling around the living room.

"Ki-Ki-Chan!" He giggled and ran to her. She smiled and picked him up. His black hair was messily laying over his head. His cheeks were red probably from rubbing his food on his face. He had big black eyes. "I gots my front tooth!" He pointed to his mouth. She put him down.

"I see, Ita-kun!" She loved him. It was pretty cool since they decided to name him Itachi. Sasuke almost cried in the delivery room. She smiled. "Where is mommy?"

He shrugged. "Mommy!" Hinata peeped into the living room.

"You left him in the living room alone?"

"For like a second" She walked and Itachi jumped in her rooms. Sasuke walked out.

"Mom, Dad… you weren't!" Hinata blushed.

"No! We were in your room!" Kitai gasped. "No! I mean…" She looked at her husband.

He chuckled. "There was a delivery for you… and we got a bit nosey" Kitai rolled her eyes MENTALLY. She walked into her room.

"Took you long enough…" She looked into green eyes and did what any daughter of Hinata could do…

Faint.

.

.

The END

.

**Author Note: So this is the last chapter and everything turned out well…I think. I really enjoyed this story… so yeah… bye! Love you all!**


	24. Big Day

**Author Note: Since many didn't understand the relationship status and me personally couldn't just leave it at that! I decided to make this the last one, turns out I like this more than I thought and ideas were just running through my head. So… not wasting anymore time. The last chapter of Bloodlines…I think…**

Bloodlines

Chapter 24 – Big Day

She reached and turned off the shower. Kitai stepped out of the shower; she rung her hair out and walked into her room. Nearly having a panic attack she saw Jinsei sitting on her bed in a black tuxedo. She blushed like crazy.

Not because all she was wearing was a small towel but he looked amazing in it; his pale green eyes watched her lazily. He yawned and ran a hand through his shaggy brownish red hair at now stopped a bit pass the nape of his neck, it had been turned redder when he came back from Suna. His skin was probably a shade lighter than Naruto's.

He smirked and sat up, stuffing one hand in his pocket and balancing on the other. "Your mom wanted me to make sure you and Itachi were properly dressed"

"Properly!? I am properly!" She pouted.

He chuckled "yeah, properly"

She sighed. "Well is Ita-kun ready?"

"Of course, a little bribe can take a three year old far places, I'm just here to help you now..." she stared at him and smiled. "What can I do for you, my fair lady?"

She giggled and looked around. "My dress... it's a bit tight, I really need help with that" he nodded and took off his jacket. "Oh...are you helping like that?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked. "Well it would restrict me for helping you" He pulled her arms down.

She pouted. "Fine..." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the mirror.

"I'm won't touch you like that until we are standing at the altar" he kissed her neck. "Besides... I have morals, and I don't think your father would favor me if I deflowered you..." She nodded and mentally rolled her eyes.

_Deflowered? Is he stuck in the old days…_

He smirked. "Now take that towel off before we're late" She giggled and slipped off her towel and held her chest.

"I'm ready" He walked to the closet and pulled out a lavender fairy dress, it was tight at the bust and had a sheer ending at the knee. He let her step into it and zipped it up. She sighed at her reflection. He kissed her seal that decorated her shoulder. "You look stunning"

She blushed. "Thank you... Now for hair and makeup"

He nodded. "I shall go get Itachi, remember lightly... I don't even know why you need makeup" he muttered walking out.

She smiled. Jinsei was a great boyfriend at times he reminded her of her father... She figured it was a good thing. She brushed her hair in a loose bun. He was the same jerk but a sweeter version, she supposed. He didn't push himself on her; he didn't really ever talk about sex... She almost wondered if Sasuke set them up.

"Are you finished, love?" She looked at her door. Jinsei had Itachi in his arms. She nodded and picked up his jacket. Itachi yawned.

"Yeah, are you ready Kiki-chan?" She kissed his forehead.

She couldn't believe her parents were finally getting married, most couples waited 4 plus years, her parents waiting almost 12 years. They came to the old Uchiha compound, the scene was beautiful, and it was elegantly prepared. The marble floors shined, the walls were laced in vines, lavender and white roses. They heard the music. Jinsei kissed her cheek and she went to find her mother. She was in one of the rooms.

She was staring in the mirror. "Mother?" She looked back. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little nervous"

"You've been with dad for like forever!"

She nodded. "No matter..." Sakura and Ino walked in and busted in to tears. Hinata followed suit. Kitai rolled her eyes.

"You look so beautiful!"

"Spectacular!"

Kitai sighed. "You guys it's starting!"

.

.

.

Sasuke fidgeted at the altar. He was the UCHIHA, he doesn't get nervous... He clenched his palms. He had been with this woman for years now; they were official after this... He smiled, of course half of the audience gasped at his lips. Many never seen him actually smile... The music changed and he started sweating.

Naruto and Sakura walked in, followed by Shikamaru and Ino by Neji and Tenten... Finally Jinsei and Kitai... He smiled at his daughter who blushed brighter. He heard Jinsei muttered something about not falling. He also jumped out his skin when Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Finally!" The Uchiha growled. The music slowed and Itachi walked in this the rings. Naruto five year old daughter, Kushina followed after throwing white roses along the sides.

Itachi giggled. "Hey daddy..." Sasuke nodded. After what felt like years, Kakashi walked in and Hinata took his arm. Sasuke felt his heart stop. She smiled; the entire Hyuuga family was in awe. Hanabi was trying not to cry. Hinata watched him carefully; her dress was white and faded into the same lavender was the bridesmaids.

She was finally in front of him. "H-hey" He couldn't speak but nodded. Her hair flowed in soft curls. After vows, Tsundae smiled. She asked Sasuke the question.

He just stared at her. "Sasuke..."

He nodded. "I... Do so much"

"And you Hinata" She started crying. Sasuke touched her face.

She looked up. "Promise to not to leave me..."

He smirked. "I promise..."

"Then... Yes, I do..."

"Then I now pronounce you married, you may kiss the bride" Sasuke took no time. The room cheered. Itachi and Kushina said 'Ew' in unison.

.

.

.

Kitai sat at the river. "Are you not eating, hime?" She turned Jinsei smirked and sat beside her.

"Do you believe in happy endings, Jin?"

"How could I not... I'm with you..."

"For now... You will have to take the head after Gaara-sama resigns" He hugged her. "Then you will leave me..."

"Do you think it's that easy to get rid of me?"

She looked up. "But you're the next Kage?"

He nodded. "I can give it up..."

"Oh no! I won't stop your life!"

"You are my life... Though it is my birth right, and I can't ask you to leave with me but the next Kage doesn't matter to me" he looked at her. She looked down. "I can step down and give the head to my aunt or uncle..." He paused. "My aunt because... My uncle is retarded... I swear... Like you should meet him... The things he does!"

Kitai giggled. She loved seeing Jinsei like this, actually like a 19 going on 20 year old. "I would love to meet your family!"

"So she wants to meet my family" he poked her cheek. She pushed him. He sat up on his elbows. "That's ail baby doll?" She jumped on him, staring down into his eyes. "I know those eyes, Kit" She leaned down kissing him. He clenched his fist from groping her body, well because… "Your parents are watching"

She rolled over. "So we weren't doing anything…" He chuckled. They both felt Sasuke's chakra spike. She laid her head on his chest. "Let's worry about the future when it comes"

"Of course, hime"

.

.

.

"I can't sit here and watch them kissing and touching!"

Hinata sighed watching Itachi play with Kushina. "We kissed?"

He growled. "You aren't comforting me!"

"Sasuke, she isn't a little girl anymore, Jinsei gives her the right balance"

Sasuke nodded. "And that all he better be giving her…"

"I thought you liked Jinsei…" She smiled turning to him.

"I do and I trust him…" He grabbed her. "I don't trust that Kitai…"

She giggled in his chest. "We just got married and you're worried about Kitai love affairs?"

He frowned. "Sorry…"

She grabbed his arm. "Let's give them some privacy, husband…"

"Oh course, wife…"

He followed behind the woman of his dreams.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I think I gave a lot more information… okay I think I am officially finished. Without wi-fi and relying on the internet from my phone had become an obstacle but I have a new app that make updating super easy… I am working on new stories BUT I am so happy about all the feedback on this story! Thank you guys… until next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
